Future duels, Duela Yuki and Yuna Motou, part 1
by KrspaceT
Summary: The duels of Duela and Yuna, daughters of Jaden and Yugi respectivly. What happened on the dueling world, as plots that threatened the entire universe emerged outside it. Has a good deal of 5D elements in it. The Charmers appear, note Dharc is a girl
1. Stats

Okay, I'm putting this up to see if anyone will support it, and give ideas. If not, I'll delete it. I need you guys to place some characters, sent to me by IM, that will duel one of these characters. Just to be clear, the world here is a OC version of Yu Gi Oh, where the original Yu Gi Oh characters live in a egyptian pharaoh style like in Atem's past in the Dawn of the Duel arc, while the GX characters once lived on their own world, but theirs got destroyed, and after a few adventures by Jaden, they reappeared in the Yu Gi Oh world. Now, for the characters, the descendent of Prince (Now Pharaoh) Yugi and Queen Tea, as well as the decendent of Jaden and Alexis

Jaden and Alexis have a daughter, Duela who resembles Alexis with Jaden's hair and personality age 11. Her cloths are a silk white dress. She has silver earings. Her skin is tan

Cards

Elemental Hero Avian

Elemental Hero Burstinitrix

Elemental Hero Clayman

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Elemental hero Bladedge

Elemental Hero Necroshade

Elemental Hero Stratos

Elemental Hero Lady Heat

Elemental Hero The heat

Elemental Hero Captain Gold

Guardian Eatos (Spirit)

Fire Princess

Eria the Water Charmer (Spirit)

Aussa the Earth Charmer (Spirit)

Hiita the Fire Charmer (Spirit)

Wynn the Wind Charmer (Spirit)

Dharc the Dark charmer (Spirit)

Rainia the Light Charmer (Spirit)

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Tuner level 3)

Card Ejector

Card Flipper

Fiber Jar

Witch of the Black Forest

Cyber Jar

Familiar Possessed Wynn

Familiar Possessed Hittia

Familiar Possessed Aussa

Familiar Possessed Eria

Storming Wynn (Spirit, same as Wynn's)

Blazing Hitta (Spirit, same as Hittia's)

Avalanching Aussa (Spirit, same as Aussa's)

Raging Eria (Spirit, same as Eria's)

Negate Attack

Hero Barrier

Hero Signal

Solemn Wishes

Polymerization

Polymerization

Polymerization

Fusion Recovery

Future Fusion

Miracle Fusion

Pot of Greed

Pot of Avarice

O oversoul

Monster Reborn

E Emergency Call

R Righteous Justice

Gold Sarcothagus

Skyscraper

Scroll of Bewitchment

Scroll of Bewitchment

Scroll of Bewitchment

Field Barrier

United We Stand

Mage Power

Deck of 50 cards

And well, all their fusions (Don't feel like listing them all) and the Synchro monsters Explosive Magician (Level 6), Arcanite Magician (Level 7) and Tempest Magician (Level 6 Spirit)

Duela is best friends with the crown Princess of Pharoh Kingdom; Yuna, with her father, Yugi's, hair but longish age 11. Her cloths are a blue dress with black trim. Her earings were gold

Dark Magician

Dark Magician Girl

Magician Valkyria

Magician Valkyria

Summon Skull

Buster Blader

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight

Obnoxius Celtic Guardian

Mystical Elf

Queen's Knight

King's Knight

Jack's knight

Ancient Elf

Marshmallon

Cyber Jar

Skilled Dark Magician

Skilled Light Magician

Sorcerer of Dark Magic

King of the Swamps

Kuriboh

Sangan

Watapon

Silent Magician level four (Spirit)

Silent Magician level eight (Same as Level 4)

Silent Swordsman level three (Spirit)

Silent Swordsman level five (Same as level 3)

Silent Swordsman level seven (same as level 5)

Magician of Faith (Spirit)

Giant Soldier of Stone

Magician of Black Chaos

Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Begining

Cost Down

Book of Secret Arts

Level up

Level up

Pot of Greed

Monster Reborn

De Spell

Dark Magic Ritual

Emblem of Dragon Destroyer

Sage's stone

Monster Reincarnation

Polymerization

Mystical Space Typhoon

Pitch Black Power Stone

Instant Fusion

Mirror Force

Trap Hole

Fusions Dark Palidan, Flame Swordsman, Dark Flare Knight, Black Skull Dragon, Arcana Knight Joker

Deck of 50 cards

Well, place reviews if I should make duels, and I would really like it if any people who want it, can lend me a character to duel them. Just give me his or her personallity specs and deck, but NO egyptian gods, Wicked Gods or Sacred Beasts please


	2. Duela vs Otnot

20 years into the past

"Welcome back to the first ever Duel Monster's championship. Right now, dark dude Otnot has duel monsters creator, Tonto, pinned

Otnot 800 life points

Tonto 50 life points

On Otnot's field was the destiny hero Infernal Sniper, while on Tonto's were Marshmallon and Spirit Reaper in defense mode.

"Give it up, bud, your monster's can't hope to stop my Sniper. You have one turn, then my Sniper will directly attack you again, and I'll be the champion!"

Tonto did not create Duel monsters, but he found the codings of Pegasus, that came from Duel Land's destruction. He then used them to recreate the game, and has made millions from it, starting his path to riches.

"Like you'd get that turn, I draw" and he smiled.

"First, I play monster Reborn, and I revive my destroyed Obnoxius Celtic guardian" and the elf warrior appeared on Tonto's side. "But don't blink, because I sacrifice all of my monsters, to play one of my greatest monsters" and the three monsters vanished.

"Say hello, to Raviel, lord of Phantasims!" and the giant blue fiend appeared.

Attack and Defense both 4000

"What, is that!" Otnot said startled!

"Oh, I kept the good ones, now I equip Fairy meteor Crush!, attack!" and Raviel smashed the evil hero, and Otnot fell to Zero.

"The winner is, TONTO!" the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, thank you."

Twenty years later, on the Pharaoh Kingdom

In a green courtyard, a duel was taking place between Duela and Yuna

Yuna had 1000 life points, with Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Begining in attack mode.

Duela had 500 life points, with no cards out.

"I draw, and activate pot of greed" she picked up two new cards. She smiled.

"Now, I activate my monster reborn, and I'll help myself to reviving your king of the swamps" and the swamp head appeared.

"Next, I activate polyerization, to fuse your substitute monster, with sparkman to create, Shining flare Wingman!"

"Wha!"

Attack 2500

Defense 2100

"And now, since 8 elemental heroes are in my graveyard, wingman gains 2400 attack points!"

Attack 4900

"Now, destroy Black Luster soldier, shining flare!" Yuna's monster was destroyed, and her life points hit zero.

"Ow, good game" Yuna said pushing herself up.

"I agree" Duela smiled. "So, what's the record??"

"We each won 5 times against the other" Yuna noted.

"Mind if I be the tiebreaker" a voice said. In a dark orb that appeared out of nowhere in front of them, walked out a man with a black cloak and dark clothing to match.

"Who are you" Yuna said scared. The stranger closed his eyes, and opened them to a sense of darkness. Everything was black, except for a glowing white and red aura around Duela. He focused, and peered into the aura.

"Get your game on"

"Sweet"

"That's Game"

"Jaden!"

"Slacker!"

"Sarge!"

He opened his eyes normally, and pointed at Duela.

"You, are the daughter of Jaden, the lost keybearer" he announced.

"Duh, he's my dad" Duela sighed. "I mean, why else would I be named Duela" she sighed with a anime sweat drop.

"Take me to your father, so I may, take care of buisness" he smiled, as from behind him rose a shadowy mass. It took shape of a giant Darkside heartless, a giant black humanoid with long, swirling black hair and a giant heart shaped hole in its chest.

"A heartless!" Duela said scared. Her dad had talked about them, and they weren't good! And to add to it, it appeared more heartless were appearing behind it.

"Yuna, go, get my dad" Duela yelled.

"But, you..."

"Just go!" Yuna ran, defeated as Duela focused, and a duel disk appeared on her arm in a flash of light. It was the kind that her dad used (with the red trim), and it had a long extension up to her elbow, where it was locked onto her arm like a velcro grip. A keychain, a smaller version of the millenium puzzle, hung from the end.

"So, it is true. Jaden and his line have access to the rare Duel keyblade" the stranger stroked his chin. "Then, heartless, stay back, I'll take care of her myself!" the heartless stopped moving, as the stranger placed a chaos duel disk on his arm.

"Who are you, anyway?" Duela asked, placing her deck inside her duel disk like keyblade.

"I am Ontot, the dark guardian duelist. My lord, Kronos, has asked me to investigate this world, and what better thing to find, then Jaden himself!

"I don't know, who you, or that Kronos dude are, or why you want my dad, but get your game on!"

"I like you kid, too bad I have to turn you into heartless chow"

Duela 4000

Ontot 4000

"Home girl first" Duela drew a card. She smiled. She had a great combo in her hand, and was going to use it.

"I play a card in face down defense mode, and two face downs!" she ended her turn.

"Is that it" Ontot sighed before drawing a card. "And I'll start with Elemental hero Stratos" and the hero appeared. (1800, 300).

"Now, attack!" and the hero flew at the face down.

"Go, negate attack" the attack was blocked.

"I end my turn with one card face down"

"Well then, I draw" she drew Necroshade.

"Now, I flip summon, Wynn the Wind charmer!" and her face down flipped into the green haired charmer girl.

_"Hello, really Duela, do you know how cramped that face downing was"_ the spirit of Wynn complained, sounding like a valley girl.

"Sorry, but you get to activate your special skill now"

_"Oh, right"_ Wynn laughed before focusing. A green aura surrounded Stratos, and he moved on to Duela's side.

"Thanks to my charmers ability, I can take control of any Wind attribute monster. Now, I offer Stratos, to summon Elemental hero, Necroshade (1600, 1800)

"_Uh, Duela, could you have picked a hero, maybe a little less creepy_" Wynn said annoyed, and disturbed

"Don't be rude" Duela sighed "But now that Stratos is in your graveyard, he won't be heading back to your field if Wynn gets removed, so now I activate Polymerization, to fuse Necroshade and Sparkman into, Elemental hero Darkbright! (2000,1200)

"_Much better_"

"Now, Darkbright, attack!"

"Don't bother, go a hero emerges!" Otnot activated his trap. "Now, choose a card in my hand."

"The middle one"

"Oh, thank you, now come forth, EVIL HERO, MALICIOUS EDGE!" (2600, 1800)

"Not good, I end my turn with one face down"

"_This is going to hurt"_

"Now, I summon evil hero, Infernal Gainer in attack mode (1600, 0) and remove him from play, to allow my evil hero Edge a second attack.

"Now, take those pathetic cards out, shadow slash attack!" both of her monsters were destroyed.

Duela 1300

"But you activated my Darkbright's special ability, so say goodbye to Edge" and edge was destroyed.

"But now, I activate my card of sanctity, and by removing from play, the cards in my hand, I can draw two cards" he removed the Wicked Dreadroot (4000,4000), Elemental hero Ocean (1500, 1200) and Gaia plate the Earth Giant (2800,1000) and picked up two cards.

"I drew my Watapon, so now I can summon it to the field, in defense mode (300, 200), and I also remove my Stratos, to summon Garuda the Wind Spirit (1600,1200) in attack mode!

"Now, go Solemn Wishs!" she activated her trap. "Now, everytime I draw, I gain back 500 life points"

"I end my turn"

"Well, good thing" Duela picked up a card.

Duela 1800

"You really should be respecting your cards. Your removing them like its no tomorrow"

"Duh, their just pieces of paper, with ink!"

"Okay, for that, you pay" and she activated her card. " I play, pot of greed, so I get two new cards"

Duela 2800

She smiled. "I summon, Elemental hero Wildheart in Attack mode (1500,1600), and I also discard the Elemental hero Captain Gold from my hand, to add Skyscraper in its place, and now, I activate it!" a giant city formed around, with Otnot looking around confused.

"Don't get it, well, this will make it clear, Wildheart, take that Spirit down" and WIldheart jumped.

"Did this desert fry your brain, my Garuda has 100 more attack...." and Wildheart sliced Garuda in half.

Otnot 3100

"Skyscraper will raise my hero monsters attack power by 1000, if they are weaker then the monster they are attacking"

"Oh,"

"I end my turn"

"Well, its my draw" he picked up a card. "And I now activate, Dark Fusion"

"Uh, dark fusion?"

"I fuse, Elemental heroes Avian, and Wildheart in my hand, to summon, Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" (1900,2300).

"Hey, where's WildWing?"

"Oh, this is much better, now go attack that girl's hero with winds of doom!"

Duela 2400

"Now, for his affect!" and Skyscraper and Solemn riches vanished.

"Whenever my dark cyclone attacks, all spell and traps are vanquished. And now, I activate the spell, Miracle dig. So now, I return to my graveyard from being removed, Dreadroot, Gaia and Stratos"

"Well, my draw" she picked up a card. "I play a monster in face down defense mode, and a card face down to go alongside. I also activate, O oversoul, so Sparkman is back with me!" (1600, 1400), "Finally, I play, Monster Reborn, so I'll help myself to your Avian!" (1000, 1000).

"Oh, that pathetic monster, Only keep him to fuse"

"How dare you, now I activate Polymerization, so I fuse Sparkman, Avian, and my hand's bubbleman, to play Elemental hero Tempest in attack mode!" (2800, 2800)

"Now, attack his Wild Cyclone!" and Cyclone got blasted.

Otnot 2200

"Well, then my move" he laughed evilly as he drew a card. "Behold, I activate, Dark Calling. Now, I remove Dreadroot and Gaia from play, to summon EVIL HERO, DARK GAIA. His attack, is the sum of both of those monsters power, so say hello to 6800 attack!" (6800,0)

"Whoa" Duela simply said.

"I also play (and this is a original card) the equip spell, effect transfer!" It had a picture of two heroes, a lava like humanoid (Heatblast) and a image of the card Warrior DI Grepher. In it, Heatblast was losing its fiery glow, and Grepher was getting it.

"This lets me take a monsters effect, and give it to my monster, and add it to its own, all at the cost of removing 3 cards from play from either my field or my graveyard. So, hasta la vista Cyclone, Stratos and Watapon, I'll be taking Tempest's little trick, but I don't need them though"

"Now, Gaia, destroy her Tempest and end this duel!" But Duela had a plan.

"Not so fast, I play, Hero Barrier!" the attack was blocked by a glowing field.

"I summon Rui Kishened Power (1600, 1200) and I end my turn now, but my spell will remain in play so long as I remove another monster from play, so by RKP" his monster was removed.

"That is it. I can't let someone, who tosses away his monsters like that, win" she drew a card. "And now, I flip summon, Fiber Jar" (500,500).

"Ha, that thing is pathetic!"

"Oh, I'd look" she smiled. All the cards on the field were gone.

"What?!"

"Whenever Fiber Jar is flipped, all cards in our hands, field and graveyard go back into our decks, and we get to draw five new cards" they picked up five cards, and Duela smiled.

"I now Summon, Guardian Eatos in attack mode!" (2500, 2000).

"How did you do that, you didn't sacrifice a weaker trash monster first" Otnot said shocked.

"Whenever I have no monsters in my graveyard, Eatos can be special summoned. Now, old friend, mind if you end this" Duela smiled.

"_Of course, dear. No evil being like this Otnot should even hold a deck, not less do what he did to his monsters" _Eatos told her.

"Bah, what is with you wierdos. You, Tonto, Nico, all of you, think monster cards can talk. Its wierd, and pathetic.

"Oh, then take this, Eatos attack him with Guarding slash!" Eatos drew her sabre, and slashed down Otnot.

Otnot 0

"Oh, your pay for that" he said as he shook off his defeat, with Eatos still out because her keyblade was up. "Heartless, attack!" the heartless charged at her.

"Neos!" and the hero smashed the Darkside in the head, causing it to collapse. Eatos slashed the weaker heartless away as Neos's owner appeared in the distance. The older Jaden Yuki ran in, his keyblade active, with Neos on the field.

"I'll get you two" Otnot shook his fist as he vanished in a dark portal orb


	3. Turbo duel, Duela vs Regor

Next duel, Turbo Duel

_Duel spirits exist in their own world, a world that it is locked like no other. While spirits, and those they choose, can enter and exit as they please, the average duelist can never get there. To do so, he would have to obtain the three keys to the realm of duel spirits, hidden in the three worlds originally blessed with the spirits presence; Duel land, Pharaoh Kingdom and New Domino & Sattelite. While the two of the Kingdom and Satellite are not claimed by any, Kronos has come into possession of the lost key of the lost world, Duel Land. He sends his minions with the best dueling skill to retrieve the two keys that remain  
_

"Your regret challenging me" Yuna yelled. She was dueling a village boy in the outskirts of one of the kingdom's villages.

"Well, for a girl you duel well" the boy commented. "But I'm winning"

The boy was right. On the field he had Empress Mantis (2200,1700) and Doom Dozer (2800, 2600) and had 1000 life points. Yuna had her Silent Magician (1000,1000) and 500 life points.

"My draw" she picked up a card, and smiled.

"Ready, because I activate Level up!"

"_Time for a growth spurt"_ her silent magician's spirit said as she got taller, and became Silent Magician level 8 (3500, 2800).

"What, that thing.... Is so powerful" the boy shivered

"Now, go attack Empress Mantis!" Yuna yelled.

"_With pleasure, take this you giant insects_!" Silent Magician yelled as it struck the giant bug with a burst of light.

Boy's lifepoints zero

"Ah, I lost" he stomped the ground with anger.

"Don't feel bad" Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did lose to royalty"

"Princess, Yuna!" he grovelled in surprise, bowing in the dirt.

"That's not necassary. I like you, you duel well. You should get some practice in, and while you are doing it" she handed him a card, Ultimate Insect level 1 "You might want to try and complete this"

"Thank you, your majecstic, all beautiful..."

"Stop with the groveling like that or I'm taking it back"

"K, by!" he ran back into town. Smiling, she started back towards the palace, before she heard a sound that didn't fit in this ancient world, motor cycle rev ups!

"What in the name of Ra?" she said as a black duel runner flew off the nearest sand dune. Landing, out of nowhere the rider sent a blast of ropes around her, tieing her up. As she struggled, a cruel man in red and black hoisted her up and drove away, leaving a note.

Later

"Your hignesses" a royal page ran in to the throne room, panicing. The anxious face of Queen Tea said it all.

"Where is our daughter, tell me now!" She demanded. Her husband Yugi tried to calm her down, but she didn't seem to be any better affected.

"Well, we found this note" he passed it to Yugi "Its in a alien language"

"Jaden, you read this, right" King Yugi passed the note to one of his oldest friends, Jaden. He had a arm in a sling, having been injured fighting the reappearing heartless.

"We have your daughter. Have Jaden's daughter, Duela, face me in a turbo duel, or else your daughter will be killed. A duel runner will be provided. If they lose, they will be sent to the realm of darkness, win, they go free Regor"

"Oh no, what's a turbo duel" Tea said worried and confused at the same time.

"I heard about those once" Jaden said placing his good hand on his chin "But I can't recall much. All I remember is its on a motercycle called a duel runner, and you can't use non speed spells"

"A motercycle, what is that?" Duela asked her father.

"Think a wierd, mechanical horse, well its sort of complicated" Jaden commented. "But sweety, your going to have to duel. I can't really ride anything with my busted arm, let alone throw down"

"So, what should I do then? I need cards like Polymerization to win!"

"If I may make a suggestion" Yugi brought up. "I'd suggest making yourself a special deck just for the duel focusing on winning without spell cards, since we don't have speed spells in our world"

"That's a good idea" Duela agreed, and she drew a card out, the Synchro Monster Explosive magician. "And I think I have an idea, but first I need to scratch up a new deck.

Later

"So, you finally showed up" the dark guardian, Regor commented. He was on his bike, with another one the color of bronze waiting nearby. Yuna was tied up on the ground, gagged.

"Yuna! What have you done!"

"Simple, I had to shut her up, and I was told not to kill. See, we need good duelists on our side, to obtain the power of the duel spirits"

"Like we'd join you!"

"Tisk Tisk, talk after you win, so just prepare to shut it!" and he got onto his bike. She got onto the bronze one, and the autopilot activated.

"Duel mode engaged, activating speed world, Autopilot engaged"

"Duel!" the two yelled as the area got all purple and pink

Both 4000

"Ladies first" she drew a card from her deck. Wishing she had a helmet, she played a monster face down and ended her turn.

"Is that it, yawn" he drew a card. "First, I summon X head cannon (1800, 1500), now attack my beast!" X head fired, and blasted the face down Hero Kid (300, 600) to the graveyard.

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"Good, now I draw" she picked up the card she wanted.

"I summon Junk Synchron, in attack mode!" (1300, 500) "Now, I activate his ability, so I get my Hero kids back!"

"Kids?" Regor asked.

"Yes, when Hero Kid is special summoned, I get to special summon all of the kids in my deck, so say hello to the triple tag team!" (three 300,600 monsters)

"Summon all the pathetic kiddies you want, they can't beat my X head cannon!"

"Now, I tune my Junk Synchron, with one of my hero kids, to summon Junk Warrior!" she yelled as her tuner pulled a few cords. It split into three green rings, which surrounded her first hero kid. It turned into a see through monster with two glowing starts inside.

"Now, meet Junk Warrior!" (2300, 1300) And his special power, he gains all the attack of monsters level 2 and below out, so my two kids are giving him a boost!" (2900, 1300)

"Whoa"

"Now, Junk Warrior, smash his X head cannon!" Junk warrior smashed X head cannon.

Regor 2900

"Go, trap!" he yelled. "Soul Reserection!"

"What?!"

"Soul Resurrection allows me to special summon a normal monster in my graveyard, so say hello again to X head cannon (1800,1500)

"Now, its my draw" he picked up a new card. "Now, I summon Z metal tank to join him (1500,1300)

"What, X and Z!"

"Yes, now I combine them, to summon XZ Cannon Tank!" (2400,2100)"

"Not bad, buts it's too weak to beat my Junk Warrior!"

"Oh, then maybe this will help me, I activate from my hand, the speed spell Magic speed increaser (Shows a image of a boy with glasses and a lightning scar {Harry Potter}, a boy with pointed ears and a bright blue sword {Eragon} and the Dark Magician racing)

"This card lets me use a regular spell card, just like a speed spell, if I discard another spell. So, by discarding Reload from my hand, I activate the spell card Rush Recklously, giving my Tank 700 extra attack points (3100, 2100)

"Now, attack!" the monster fired, and the lasers blew apart Junk Warrior

Duela 3800

"The effect of my rush card ends at my turns end, but you don't have a monster strong enough now, so I end my turn"

"Well, my draw!" Duela drew a card.

"I summon Sword Hunter in attack mode, by offering my two hero kids!" her monsters dissaperaed as the Sword hunter was summoned (2450/1700)

"Whoa"

"Whoa is right, now Sword hunter take out XZ tank!" the monster drew a sword, and swiped the fusion into spare parts.

Regor 2850

"And the best part is, my monster gains yours as a equip, and gains two hundred attack points" Duela nodded coming up next to Regor as her monster gained Z's head on its armor (2650, 1700)

"well, its my draw" he drew a card.

"I play this face down, and I also place two a card face down" two face downs appeared.

"Well, then its my draw" Duela picked up a card.

" I summon Dumanes dark which in attack mode (1800,1000), and now Sword hunter, attack his face down!" her monster came at it, and stabbed the monster, but then a orange sphere attached itself to Sword Hunter.

"You like equiping monsters, well there's another, Adhesive Explosive (1000,1000) Now, your monster's going bye bye next turn, and I also activated Enchanted Javelin, so I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points

Regor 5500

"I also activate Soul Rope, so now that one of my monsters is gone, I give up 1000 points for a new one, so I call forth my mighty Gil Garth in attack mode (1800,1000)

"Now, I end my turn with a face down" she sighed.

"My draw" he picked up a card, and smiled.

"First, I sacrifice Gil Garth, for my Summoned Skull!" his monster vanished as the skull fiend appeared in its place (2500,1200)

"now, attack her which!" a blast of thunder struck the which, who screamed as she exploded

Duela 3100

"Your move" and she picked up a card. Then, her Sword hunter detonated.

"Well, your monster less, so play one of your little monsters, because you can't win. My skull will zap them all!

"I summon sonic chick, in defense mode to end my turn, along with a face down" (300,200)

"Is that it, well my draw" he picked up a card. "Skull, make me some fried chicken, Mega Volt!" and a blast of lightning struck the little chicken, but the pink bird was still there.

"Sonic chick can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with more than 1900 attack points, so your out of luck, bub" she smiled. "I now summon, my Spirit of the Harp in Attack mode (800, 2000). And I reveal, call of the haunted" her face down rose up.

"Not that card!" Regor groaned.

"Oh yes it is, now rise Junk Synchron" as her old tuner appeared (1300, 500).

"Now, I tune my Junk Synchron, with my Spirit of the Harp and Sonic chick!" Synchron again split apart, and three green rings formed around Spirit of the Harp and Sonic Chick, who were like Hero kid from before. Spirit had 4 stars, and Sonic chick 1"

"Rise, my Light end dragon!" Duela yelled as the large white dragon arose. ( 2600/2100)

"Whoa, that thing is big" Regor commented "But good luck stopping me"

"Oh, I don't need luck, because I have a another face down" she revealed a trap (Oc card, with an image of Junk Warrior, Stardust Dragon, Flame Wingman, Neos, Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl glowing like a synchro, and sending starts into a monster)

"Ready" she asked her deck, to be specific, Eatos

"_We are ready, so let the card rip, but not litterally, uh you know what I mean!" _

"Soul Synchro boost, and here is how it works. By sending from my deck to the graveyard, monsters equal to those used to summon my Light End Dragon, my monster gains their attack power, so I send Wingweaver (2750, 2400), Guardian Eatos (2500, 2000) and Airknight Parshath (1900,1400), to increase Light end dragon's power to 9750!"

"What, that's insane!" Regor was panicking.

"Now, attack Summoned Skull with Ending Flash!" the dragon unleashed a bright light, that took out Regor's life points.

Regor 0

He spun out of control and crashed into a sand dune. Stopping, she finally having figured out how to drive her runner herself, went to untie Yuna.

"Thanks" she said getting on, as they rode back. Regor pushed himself up, and got a remote out.

"Now, prepare for kaboom" he pressed a red button, but it failed to work. He pressed it again rapidly, before he saw a little sticker, a picture of Tonto's face.

"TONTO!!!"

Turbo Deck (* Same as one in regular deck, others new copies or not in regular deck)

Eria the Water Charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Water

Aussa the Earth Charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Earth

Hiita the Fire Charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Fire

Wynn the Wind Charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Wind

Dharc the Dark charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Dark

Rainia the Light Charmer (Spirit)* Level 3 Light

Guardian Eatos (Spirit)* Level 8 Wind

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar Tuner, Level 3 Earth

Wingweaver Level 7 Light

Swordhunter Level 7 Earth

Turbo Synchron Level 1 Tuner wind

Deep Sea Diva Level 2 Tuner Water

Atlantean Pikemen Level 2 Water

Junk Synchron Level 3 Tuner Dark

Sonic Chick level 1 wind

Dumanes Dark Witch Level 4 Light

Spirit of the Harp Level 4 Light

Airknight Parshath Level 5 Light

Little Windguard level 4 wind

A cat of Ill Omen Level 2 dark

Hero Kid Level 2 earth

Hero Kid Level 2 earth

Hero Kid Level 2 earth

Cyber Tutu level 3 earth

Fiber jar level 3 earth

Kuriboh Level 1 Dark

Night's End Sorcerer level 2 tuner dark

Gyaku- Gire Panda level 3 Earth

Maiden of the Aqua level 4 Water

Deep sea warrior level 5 water

Shift

Grave of Enkindling

Call of the Haunted

Negate Attack

Urgent Tuning

Dimmensional Prison

Solemn Wishes

The Emmigration Prophecy

Draining Shield

Tornado Wall

40 cards, plus the odd OC card I'll throw in once in a while

Synchro Monsters; Explosive Magician Level 6 Light*, Avenging Knight Parshath Level 8 Light,Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon Level 5 Water , Junk warrior Level 5 dark, Light End Dragon Level 8 Light, Gaia Knight the force of earth level 6 earth, Tempest Magician * Level 6 dark (Spirit)


	4. Spirit realm Yuna vs Calvin

"I wonder what's going on, why are these strange people appearing, and trying to kidnap us" Duela brought up as they biked out of the desert. Before Yuna could answer, Duela clutched her head, as she fell out councious. The runner stopping, Yuna tried to shake her awake, but to no avail.

With Duela

Duela found herself inside a tall city, sort of like the skyscrapper card. Looking around, she spotted some familar characters, but not the ones you would expect. Passing her in the front of a hummer was Vorse Raider. A billboard, with a image of Dark Magician Girl in a bikini, advertised "Umi side beaches"

"Took you long enough to get here" a voice said. Turning, she saw a young girl with red hair and a brown jacket. She had her arms crossed and a red fox on her shoulder, with a staff in her hands.

"Hiita?" Duela said shocked. The duel monster spirit rolled her eyes.

"Of course its me! When will you learn to reconise me on sight" she sighed

"But, you, are, well, like, solid" Duela commented, poking her to prove it.

"Duh, your in our world, the duel monster spirit realm. What gave it away, the Flame swordsman barbeque palace, the summoned skull electrical plant, or the fact that they let a vorse raider drive. All the cards that are supposed to be here are either owned by you, rather they are in your deck, or in your collection; or those that belong to someone close to you."

"Okay, hey Hiita, whack me with that" Duela said refering to her staff

"What?"

"I want to wake up from this wierd dream"

WHACK

"Ow"

"It's not a dream, why did I get stuck with this" Hiitia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Hiita, don't be such a grump" Wynn said skipping over from a store. She had shopping bags, and Duela thought she spotted cloths. Wynn's pet Petit dragon began to play with Hiita's pet Fire fox.

"Okay, this is getting wierd" Duela muttered to herself. Then she felt a punch, and blacked out again. Behind her was a girl in brown robes, with black hair. A one eyed bat was flying alongside her, and she also had a staff.

"Dharc, was that nessasary!" Wynn sighed.

"Yes, its much quieter now" she simply said before raising her wand.

"Dharc, we aren't supposed to control anyone here" Hiita reminded her. Growling to herself, Dharc lowered her staff and whistled for a taxi. A taxi, droven by the monster Axe Raider; soon appearred.

"To Eatos's house, all four of us"

Meanwhile

"Wake up, wake up" Yuna shook her friend, who still wasn't awake. Plus, Yuna couldn't drive the duel runner for her life, so until she woke up, they were stuck.

"Maybe you just need something to do" a voice said. Turning, Yuna saw a boy, with sea green eyes and worn brown cloths entering their little solid patch of sand. He had a duel disk.

"Perhaps she's just resting, so give her some time, lets duel"

"That's out of the blue" Yuna commented, but shrugging she activated her duel disk.

"Oh, my monsters are out of the blue, out of the blue deep!" he drew his hand.

"GAME ON"

**BOTH 4000**

"I discard, Warrior of Atlantis, to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand, which I activate now. The desert around them now appeared to be a bustling ocean.

"Now, all Water attribute monsters gain 200 attack points, and lose one level, allowing them to be summoned faster. So, next I activate Polymerization, from my hand; to fuse Fairy Dragon (1100,1200), Amazon of the seas (1300,1400) and Zone eater (250,200), to summon, Aqua Dragon! (2250,1900)" the giant beast appeared, growling.

"Don't forget, my monster gains 200 attack and defense points thanks to my field spell (2450,2100), so I play a card face down and end my turn"

"My draw" Yuna drew a card. "I activate, the magic of Dark Magic Ritual. Now, I send my Buster Blader and Watapon from my hand, to the grave, and summon Magician of Black Chaos in attack mode (2800,2600)

"Now, attack Aqua Dragon, dark scepter spell blast!" a blast of dark energy struck Aqua Dragon, and it fell into a dozen or so pieces.

**Mystery Aqua boy 3650**

"My draw!" the boy picked up a card.

"First, I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards, and discard two" he send the cards Great White (1600,800) and Hydrogeddon (1600,1400) to the graveyard.

"I activate, the spell card Yellow Luster Shield!" the area around him was surrounded by a yellow energy field.

"Now, all of my monsters gain 300 defense points, and I'll think I'll add another one too!" a second yellow field joined the first.

"I summon Catapult Turtle in defense mode! My field spell lowers my monsters levels by one, so this is a legal move!" the mechanical turtle appeared in defense mode (1000,2000) "And don't forget his boosts from the field and my luster shield (1200,2800).

"My draw" Yuna drew a card. She smiled.

"I activate, the spell card Instant Fusion. Now, I give up 1000 points, to summon my Flame Swordsman (1800,1600). But don't blink, because I activate my Polymerization spell, so I fuse my Flame with the king of the swamp in my hand, to summon, Dark Flare Knight! (2100,1800)

"I end my turn with a card face down"

"Good, its my move" he drew another card. "And I summon Island Turtle in defense mode" the turtle island appeared (1100,2000).

"But don't forget my field and luster shield boosts!" (1300,2800)

"I place a card face down, and that ends my turn"

Meanwhile

"How do we always end up these situations" Wynn cried, as all four of them were hanging from a ceiling by ropes. Their pets were locked up in cages, and the blood was rushing into their heads, as they were upside down. Duela was still out. Wynn and Hittia had to force their hands up to keep their skirts from flipping over.

"You know, this is why I wear shorts" Dharc commented dryly.

"Oh, just shut up. This isn't fun for any of us!" Hiitia snapped

"Well, at least Duela doesn't have to know we got captured" Dharc shrugged.

"Why, when I get the hands on that back stabbing Axe Raider...." Hiita began.

"Oh, Axe Raider. I'm sorry, do you mean, me" a voice said. Walking in was Evil Hero Infernal Fiend.

"I do impersonations really well"

"Hey, what are you doing here! No evil hero cards are possessed by Duela, or Yuna, or Jaden or any one else!" Dharc asked disturbed.

"Oh, master Otnot sent me, to find the location of this worlds duel spirit realm key" he laughed.

"What!"

"Once my master finds the key, he will be most happy, to turn this world into rubble!" Gainer smiled evily.

"But Duela's father, locked the world's keyhole you dumb, man, fiend, thingy!" Wynn commented loudly.

"Thingy?" Dharc sighed dramaticly.

"No, we are thinking a few fires, maybe some explosions, go figure" Gainer walked away.

"You get back here, you Yami breathed, horned wierdo, you....." Hiita began yelling. Gainer didn't stop leaving though, but Dharc had managed to swing herself closer to Duela ,where she shook her awake.

"Huh, where am I? Wait, why am I hanging from a ceiling?" Duela looked around.

"Long story, can you reach your deck?"

"Uh, sure" Duela placed her deck inside the duel slot.

"Go, hero signal!" Dharc yelled, as Hiita continued to yell insults at Gainer. A giant beam of light, with a giant H flew out through the ceiling from somewhere in the deck.

"Uh, so, what's that supposed to do?" Duela asked, before they heard the sound of battle. Looking down, they saw Gainer being tossed through the room, by the elemental heroes Flame wingman and Avian.

"Good day to you charmers. Lost your way I see" Avian flew up and used his claws to cut the four down, as Wingman incinerated Infernal fiend.

"YOU MAY DESTROY ME, BUT I STILL RETURN TO MY MASTER'S GRAVE. WE WILL NOT STOP, NO, NOT AT ALL!" Gainer was destroyed after that yelling spurt.

"We better get you to Eatos's, send word to hero command about this at once" Flame Wingman ordered. Avian nodded, and whistled. From above flew in a ship, the Gradius monster.

"Next stop, Eatos's citadel"

Meanwhile

"My draw" Yuna said picking up a card.

"I summon, skilled white magician in attack mode (1700,1900)" The white robed monster appeared onto Yuna's field.

"Next, I activate the spell of de spell, so say goodbye to your legendary ocean!"

"Not so fast, go Magic jammer" the boy countered with a trap. "I discard a card from my hand, and your card's effect goes boom!" her spell exploded. But one of the blank orbs on Skilled White Magician glowed.

"I place a card face down, to end my turn"

"I draw" the boy said as he picked up a card. He smiled.

"Now, for my ultimate card! I activate, Fortress whale oath! Now, I offer my two monsters, to summon Fortress Whale in attack mode!" his monsters dissolved in the water as a giant, fortress bearing whale floated down. It opened its maw in a whale bellow!" Skilled white magician gained another glowing orb. (Whale 2350,2150)

"And now, say hello to its boost!" (2550,2350)

"My magician still beats that overgrown guppy" Yuna said confidently.

"Oh, then maybe you should take into account, this equip spell, Ritual weapon, raising my monsters power by 1500 points both ways (4050,3850)" Skilled magician gained its final glow

"Now, my whale destroy that magician of white, whale blast!" a giant blast of water flew straight at Skilled White Magician.

"I activate mirror force, so your whale is beached!" his whale was destroyed. But as the battle phase ended, the whale returned, with all its power.

"I activated Time machine, so my whale is back...., and ready to take you on!, and did I mention its power is still the same"

"Well, I end my turn, your up"

"My pleasure" Yuna drew a card.

"Now, I activate my magician's trick, so now I can send him and his three counters to the grave, to summon Buster Blader in his place, in defense mode (2600,2100). Because you have Fairy dragon in the grave, my monster gains 500 attack points (3100,2100)

"I also swap my magician of Chaos and Dark Flare knight into defense mode, your up"

Back in the duel monster spirit world

They landed inside a nice, and big, house deep in the woods. Surrounding it were beautiful gardens and numerous small ponds. with butterflies fluttering and frogs croaking. It was all in all, a tranquil little home.

"This is Eatos's place" Duela said in aw.

"Yep, ours too" Wynn commented.

"What, Eatos is your mother?!" The charmers spilt into a laughing fit.

"No" Dlarc said, holding down a chuckle. "Eatos gives us a place to stay, food to eat, that kind of thing. Sort of what you guys might call, a foster mom.

"And no, we aren't related to each other" Hiitia commented. "Being related to Eria, shiver"

"I heard that" a quiet voice said. Out of nowhere, some of the water in the pond nearest them rose and spun in a vortex. Out of the vortex stepped a girl with brown cloths, a black skirt and blue hair. A walking lizard perched at her shoulder.

"Eria, hey how's it" Duela greeted.

"It's been a while, now where was I, oh, I know"

WHACK

"OW, what was that for" Hiita rubbed her head.

"For leaving your junk on my side of the room" Eria commented cooly. Hiita started to get all flame coated, and Eria with a wave aura.

"Oh, yeah those two have to share a room" Wynn explained to Duela "I have to share a room with Aussa, which isn't that bad; and Dlarc gets to stay with Rainia"

"Oh, dark and light, ouch" Duela commented. "Tom boy and cheery girl."

"Emphasis on Tom, when I first met her, I thought she was a boy"

"Same here, when I saw the card" the two laughed.

"Hey, its not funny" Dlarc commented

"Duela, you've arrived" a ancient, kind and wise voice said. Turning, Duela saw a woman with a large, white bird headdress on. She had white wings to mach, and a yellow and maroon indian like dress and tang top. She had yellow hair underneath, and a big smile.

"Eatos!" Duela waved. The fairy monster flew over to her.

"I knew you would get here, so how have you enjoyed your stay in the world of duel monsters?"

"Well, its nice, and all, but what's going on here?" Eatos looked away, before continuing with a nervous tone.

"Monsters hailing from Otnot and his allies have been pouring in, causing mayhem and destruction. They want to find the key, so they can destroy this realm. If that was to happen, all duel spirits would vanish"

"Poof" Dlarc commented.

"Yes, poof"

"But why me. My dad can see spirits, and has saved their worlds before" Duela commented.

"True, and his spirits have informed him as well. But its not something just one hero can accomplish. It takes a hero **team **to stop this"

"So, just curious, how do I get home?" Duela brought up. "I can't combat evil by staying here"

"If you want to get out, you need a burst of positive duel energy. In less difficult terms, Yuna needs to win her duel against the boy Calvin" It was then that they heard a popping sound. Turning, they saw Hiita, with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

"Uh, we are going to need butter and salt on that" Eatos commented.

Back to the duel

"My move" the boy Calvin drew a card.

"And time for a continous (And OC) card, Sacrifice of the all mighty! (Shows a card with Blue Eyes ultimate dragon alone, vs a horde of weak monsters, Ojama yellow, Kuriboh, Gigobyte, Harpie Girl and Fortress Warrior.)

"This card forces you to have only one monster in play, as long as the one monster is 4000 attack points or higher."

"well then, Fortress whale attack, destroy Buster Blader!" Buster got soaked into oblivion.

"My draw" Yuna drew one of the three cards she needed. Putting it away in her hand....

"I play, Giant Soldier of stone in defense mode (1300,2000)"

"My draw, now Whale destroy Black Chaos dude!" her magician also got drenched.

"I play a card face down"

"My draw"

"I activate, pot of greed, so I get to draw two new cards..."

"And I activate, Full Salvo, so now I can discard all 6 of my card hand, to inflict 1200 points of damage to you!

**YUNA 2800**

"I summon, my Sangan in defense mode to end my turn" she now had two of the cards she needed

"Well, my draw" the boy said picking up a card. " I play, A card of Sanctity, so we get to draw until we all have six cards in our hands" the drew all six cards, and Yuna got the last cards she needed

"I now activate, the spell equip shield!" (OC continous spell with a image of a key shaped sword (keyblade), a metal cylinder with a glowing green blade ( light sabre) and a large black watch with a green circle in it (Omnitrix) covered in a white veil). You now are unable to destroy any equip spells, so now my whale, destroy Dark Flare Knight!"

"Uh, my draw" and Yuna got the card combination she needed.

"I summon, Silent Magician level 4 in attack mode (1000,1000). Next, I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, so say goodbye A legendary Ocean!"

"Next, I activate, the magic of ghost revenger (OC spell card, shows a image of a white haired teen in a black and white suit, Danny Phantom, holding down the Evil Hero Dark Gaia)

"I remove from play my Magician of Black chaos, to weaken your monster farther, by 2800 points! (1050, 3650), next I activate Level up, so Silent Magician, become Silent Magician level 8!" in a explosion of light, Silent magician grew up to a powerful monster (3500, 1000).

"Now, I equip to it, the power of book of secret arts, to raise its power more! (3800,1300), switch Sangan to attack, and now Silent Magician, lets make some Blubber nuggets.

"With pleasure" Silent magician blasted Fortress whale with a wave of light energy. It exploded.

"No, Fortress Whale!"

"Now Sangan, finish him off" the three eyed fiend attacked Calvin, ending the duel.

"Uh, I lost" Calvin sighed. He got up, bowed and left, and appeared to disappear into the sandy winds. But as Yuna tried to figure out where he went, Duela woke up.

"Duela, your alright!"

"Of course I am, have any popcorn?"


	5. White Chazz vs Duela

Duela vs Society of Light Chazz,

"My draw" Yuna yelled as she drew a card, as she faced a village duelist. He had the monster Zure, Knight of Dark World up in attack mode. (1800,1500), and Yuna had her Giant Soldier of Stone.

"I now sacrifice my Giant Soldier, to summon my Summoned Skull! (2500,1200), now fry his knight!" Zure got electrocuted as Yuna took a win.

"Ow, I lost to a girl, that's wrong" the boy complained.

"What's so wrong about girls" Yuna demanded angirly.

"Well, they are weak, scared, pathetic...."

"That's it, I think you need a lesson" she cracked her knuckles.

"Help me"

Meanwhile

"Duela Yuki!" a voice said from behind her. Jumping in surprise, she turned to see Otnot and Regor, riding up on Regor's duel runner.

"You could have rebuilt this thing with cup holders though" Otnot complaine. Regor ignored him.

"_You sent that Infernal Gainer against us!_" the duel spirit of Hiita said appearing beside Duela, but only Duela heard her.

"I here you like light, so prepare to get drowned in it" they vanished, as a giant hole appeared in time and space. Jumping out of it was someone that resembled her dad's friend, Chazz, but younger and in white.

"Who are you" white Chazz asked, before cutting her off "You know what, don't care, so duel, so you can join the light" he activated his duel disk.

"_Watch it, remember those stories your dad told about the society of light, they must have brought Chazz from that time, to try to respread the light of destruction!_"

"Got it, no way I'm losing"

"DUEL"

**Both 4000**

"Winners first" Chazz said drawing a card.

"I activate, Polymerization! So now, I fuse my three Ojama's!"

"Help us!"Ojama yellow screamed

"This guy is all, light wise" Ojama green commented.

"It's creepy" Ojama black finished.

"Silence, now become Ojama King! in defense mode" (0,3000)

"Here we go" The giant Ojama sighed.

"Now, for his special effect, now I can block off three of your monster zones from use!"

"I end my turn, can you handle it?"

"My draw!" Duela had picked up Guardian Eatos, on her first draw!

"Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I special summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode!" Guardian Eatos floated down in a beam of light. (2500,2000). I also summon my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, in attack mode! (500, 1200), and as long as he is out, all warrior type monsters gain 400 attack points!" (900,1200)"

"Next, I activate the equip spell, Scroll of Bewitchment, changing my monster from a wind attribute to a light attribute monster!"

"So, what's the point?" Chazz demanded.

"_Should I show him_?" Eatos asked

"Lets!"

"I activate, my Guardian's special ability. I remove her equip spell from the field to the graveyard, and she can remove up to three monsters from your grave, to increase her attack points by 500 for each one!"

"WHAT!" Chazz stepped back as Eatos drew her sword and pointed at Chazz. His arm started to move against his will, as three glowing Ojama monster flew out towards her sword.

"Sorry about this, boss" Ojama Black said.

"But you asked for it" Ojama green called

"Fight the light!" Ojama light finished as they entered Eatos's sword. (Until end of turn 4000,2000)

"Now, attack and destroy Ojama King!" Eatos jumped and sliced the king in two.

"Its been real!" he said as he got sent to the graveyard.

"Now, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, attack his life points directly!" her swordsman charged, and sliced him with his sword. "I play a card face down, and end my turn"

**Chazz 3100**

"Is that all" he got back up.

"I summon, Masked Dragon in attack mode!" (1400,1100). The dragon roared.

"Next, I activate the dark door spell card, so its only 1 attack a turn now missy, so Masked Dragon, take out that Landstar sword, thing!" Masked Dragon headbutted her swordsman.

**Duela 3500**

"Thanks, I activate hero signal!" A giant signal light, flew up from her face down.

"I can now summon any Elemental hero monster I choose, and I summon, Elemental hero Stratos in attack mode! (1800,300).

"With his effect, I'll add my Elemental hero Lady Heat from my deck, to my hand!"

"I end my turn"

"My turn!" Duela drew another card.

"I summon, Elemental hero Lady Heat, in attack mode!" (1300, 1000), now Eatos attack his masked Dragon!" Eatos flew straight at the dragon, before beheading it!

**Chazz 2000**

"Thank you, now I can add a 1500 or less Dragon type from my deck to my field, so hello Armed Dragon level 3" (1200,900).

"Grr, I end my turn, but before I do, my Lady heat's effect activates, so you take 400 points of damage!"

**Chazz 1600**

"Now, its my draw" Chazz smiled.

"Now, Armed Dragon, Evolve to level 5! (2400, 1700)

"Oh boy" Duela commented.

"Now, for my dragon's special ability, so I discard one Despair from the Dark (2800,3000), to destroy your Guardian Eatos!"

"What!" Duela said shocked. A series of spiked missiles flew straight at Eatos.

"Goodbye" Eatos smiled sadly as it was blasted into oblivion.

"Eatos!"

"Now, Armed dragon, destroy her Lady heat!" the armed dragon punched Lady heat in the stomach, as she exploded.

**Duela 2400**

"Now, I end my turn with a couple of face downs, and since my Armed dragon destroyed one of your monsters in battle, I can upgrade it, to ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7!" (2800, 1000), and he had two cards face down

"My draw!" Duela said picking up a card.

"I activate, Polymerization, so I fuse together, the elemental heroes Wildheart and Necroshade in my hand, to summon Elemental hero Necroid Shaman!" (1900, 1800). Now for his special ability, so when he's summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters, and replace it with another, so goodbye Armed dragon, and hello Ojama King!" Armed dragon vanished only for Ojama King to be in its place.

"Thanks for that"

"Wha?"

"I activate, Chthonian Polymer, so I destroy my King, and I get control of Necroid Shaman!" his King vanished, only for Shaman to reappear on his field.

"I summon, with the help of my Necroshade, my Hero Bladedge! (2600,1800!), now go and take out my Necroshaman!" Bladedge flew straight at her stolen monster, and cut it down to size!

**Chazz 900**

"Go, I activate my Grave of Enkindling trap card, so we each get a monster back from the grave in defense mode, so hello Despair from the Dark (2800,3000)

"Come forth, Comrade Swordman of Landstar" (500, 1200), with its warrior boost ability active (900,1200). "I play a card face down to end my turn"

"My draw" Chazz began his turn. "I activate, the spell sacrificial draw (OC card showing Kuriboh disintergrating, as another card was drawn!")

"I now offer, my Despair from the dark to draw cards equal to its level divided in half" his monster exploded as Chazz drew 4 cards.

"Now, I activate my spell, Level Modulation, so you draw two cards, and I get a level monster back from the grave, so hello Armed Dragon level 7!" Duela picked up her cards.

"Next, I offer my Armed Dragon, to summon its ultimate form, ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 10!"

"WHAT!" as his armed dragon vanished, for a new one to rise, bigger, badder, and scarier!

"Now for his ability, so I discard a card from my hand, and all your face up monsters are destroyed!" her Bladedge, Stratos and Swordsman all exploded from a barbarding missile launch.

"Now, show this girl the light, claw talon armegeddon!" A giant claw flew straight at Duela.

"Now, Negate Attack!" a barrier formed, blocking the attack.

"Ur, I get you next turn, I play a face down"

"If you have a next turn, I draw" Duela drew a card, and smiled.

"I activate, Monster reborn, so I revive my Comrade Swordsman!"

"Why do you want that thing, you should have gone for Eatos?!" Chazz yelled, then muttered to himself. "So I could have blasted her down with Magic Cylinder."

"Oh, I have a special treat for you, I summon my Dlarc, the Dark Charmer in attack mode! (500,1500).

"_Ready_!" Dlarc told her.

"Lets get ready, now Comrade Swordsman, give my Dlarc a Tune up!" Swordsman split apart into three green rings, that surrounded Dlarc. She began a see through being with 3 glowing stars inside her.

"What sort of trick is that?" Chazz huffed

"Now, lets show you what trick, as you call it, I pulled off, now say hello, to the Synchro monster Tempest Magician!" a blueish black haired woman in a blue robes with a sychte appeared. (2200, 1400). A portion of her belt glowed a bright white light.

"Now, for her first ability, I discard one card from my hand" she sent another Scroll spell to the grave " and she gains another spell counter!" a second part of her belt glowed.

"And now, I remove all her spell counters, to inflict 500 points of damage for each of them!"

"For each of them, but that's..."

"Enough to defeat you, now Tempest Magician, unleash your power, temporal magic storm!"

"Fear my power!" Tempest yelled as her belt stopped glowing as a bright light shot from her sycthe, and impacted into Chazz.

**Chazz, 0**

Chazz collapsed, before the dark guardians jumped down, and tossed him back into the hole, as it vanished.

"That was a waste of time" Otnot commented as they rode off.**  
**


	6. Duela vs Dark Marik

In a dark lair

"Why do you keep going to that back water world, Pharaoh Kingdom!" a deep, ancient voice demanded. Regor and Otnot cringed.

"We, found a hero kid, and Jaden Yuki" they quivered.

"JADEN YUKI, and that Hero kid, it is his kid, is it not!"

"Uh, yeah, Duela's her name." Regor explained.

"Hmm, yes this is good. Its time we test out if Jaden is still up for being a hero. As you both are aware, once we eliminate one of the 10, then the worlds will fall to darkness. But I don't want to fight Jaden when he has his friends with him. Send in our new friend to deal with Duela, and I will give Jaden a visit" the figure stepped out, a pale blond haired man with a large sycthe. A scar was under his eye, and his seyes were gold.

"Yes, lord Kronos"

Back in Pharaoh Kingdom

"Yuna, I really wish I knew what was going on" Duela confessed to her friend. "First heartless, then some machine from the future, then I get trapped in a spirit world, then I get attacked by someone from the past, what does this mean?"

"It means, its time for your father to pay for what he did" a dark voice bellowed. Turning, they saw a golden haired man in purple. He had the Millenium rod in his hand, and veins bulging in his head. A large eye shape was glowing on his forhead.

"I am Marik"

"What are you doing with that Millenium Rod, its the property of Kaiba, one of the my fathers most trusted..." Yuna began

"Oh, don't even mention that worm Yugi. I may have been beaten once, but not again"

"Wait, the Marik who nearly destroyed the world!" Duela connected.

"But your, supposed to be dead"

"Yes child. You can say, I'm back with a vengence. And with my new friends, this kingdom will fear my rath!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Duela got her duel disk ready.

"Excellent child, I like how you think, too bad your going to the shadow realm!"

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"I'm first" Marik drew a card.

"I summon, Gil Garth in attack mode!" (1800,1000), the metalic fiend appeared.

"Okay bub, my draw" Duela drew a card.

" I summon, Card Ejector in attack mode (400,400).

"That little thing, how pathetic" Marik mocked.

"I'm not done, now I play the spell, Polymerization, to fuse my heroes Sparkman and Clayman to summon, Elemental hero Thunder Giant! (2400, 1600).

"Now for his effect, by sending one card in my hand to the grave, I can destroy one of your monsters!" Duela discarded Necroshade to destroy Gil Garth.

"Now my Ejector removes Gil Garth from the game" Card Ejector waved her wand, and Gil Garth vanished from his grave.

"Now, both of my monsters attack!" both monsters impacted Marik's life points!

**Marik 1200**

"I play a card face down and end my turn"

"I must say child, your better then I'd expect, but don't expect more then that, I activate the spell, Dark Hole!" a giant vortex opens in the field. Both Thunder Giant and Card Ejector are sucked in, and destoyed.

"No, my monsters!"

"Oh yes, now I summon, Mystic Tomato in attack mode! (1400,1100), now my Tomato attack Duela!"

"Not so fast, I activate Negate attack!" his Tomato bounced off her.

"Hmm, I end my turn"

" I was hoping for that" Duela drew a card.

"Let me at them!" Hiita demanded as she picked up her card.

"Well, your the only card I have, so I play a monster face down, to end my turn"

"Good, now I draw...., and sacrifice Mystic Tomato, to summon Legendary Fiend in attack mode (1500,1800), now attack!" Legendary Fiend jumped and sent his claws at the face down, Hiita. She rose her staff, and just blocked the fiend's attack.

"I end my turn with a card face down"

"_Ouch, that thing should trim its nails, hey Duela you have some sort of destroyer card_?"

"Uh, maybe my draw"

"I use my Necroshade in my graveyard, to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode! (2600,1800)

"_Well, that works, I guess_"

"Now, Bladedge attack Legendary fiend!"

"_Wait, you didn't put me in attack mode_!" Legendary Fiend was sliced.

**Marik 100**

"Go, Rope of Life! I discard my entire hand, to revive my Legendary Fiend, with 800 more attack points!" (2300,1800)

"Uh, maybe its is a good thing I'm still in defense mode"

"Your spirit is right, for now its my move" Marik drew a card.

"And during my standbye phase, Legendary Fiend gains 700 more attack points (3000, 1800), now my fiend, destroy Bladedge!"

Duela 3600

"I end my turn, with a face down"

"My draw" Duela picked up a card.

"I play pot of greed, which allows me to draw two cards"

"_Use my special ability Duela, to take that fiend for yourself_" Dharc said now that she was drawn.

"I play a monster face down , as well as a card face down, to end my turn!"

"Well then, its my move, and I play A card of sanctity, so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand, and now I play, Noblemen of Crossout, so now I remove that face down from the game!" Dharc faded away with a scream of pain.

"Oh, this is just great" Hiita sighed.

"Its about to get worse, as Legendary Fiend gets stronger! (3700,1800), next I summon Newdoria in attack mode (1200, 800), and equip the Ring of Magnetisim to Legendary Fiend (3200, 1800), so now you can only attack him, now Legendary Fiend destroy Hiita!" Hiita was slammed and destroyed.

"Go, Hero signal! Now, I can move a elemental hero monster from my deck, to my field, so hello Lady heat (1300, 1100)

"Go,spirit barrier, so now I won't take damage from battle with monsters on my field, so now Newdoria, attack Lady heat!" Lady heat managed to burn it off, but Newdoria's ability activated, which dragged Lady heat down to the grave"

"My draw" Duela focused, took a breath and picked up a card.

"I summon a face down monster, to end my turn"

"Well, its my draw, and Legendary Fiend gets stronger ( 3900, 1800), now my fiend, destroy her monster!" the fiend attacked, destroying a....

"Cyber Jar!"

"Correct, now my jar's ability activates, so say goodbye to your monster. Next, we draw five cards, and summon any level 4 or below monsters we pick up.

"Two Mystic Tomatoes and Bowgain (1200, 1000), rise!" Marik Commanded as his dark fruits arose.

"Come forth, Eria the Water Charmer (500, 1500), Elemental Hero Clayman (800, 2000) and Fire Princess in defense mode (1300, 1500), as well as Familar Possessed Hiita in attack mode (1850, 1500).

"Well then, I end my battle phase, to offer my monsters, and summon WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

"WHAT!" Both Duela and Yuna said shocked.

"_Oh Crud_" Eria commented.

A giant golden dragon arose from the sacrifice, and it growled.

"How did you get my fathers card" Yuna said shocked.

"Oh, don't you know? When I was defeated, the dark parts of Ra remained with me, so now I wield my own Ra!. His attack is the total of what monsters I offered to summon him, so next turn, I hope you like this (4000,4000), but first, I activate my axe of dispair, so his attack is now (5000,4000).

"My draw" Duela picked up a new card. She smiled.

"Its time I win this duel!"

"You lie, their is no way you can win!"

"Oh, then maybe this monster will change your mind. I offer my Fire Princess and Familar Possessed Hiita, to summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode!"

As the monsters vanished, a white bird flew into the sky, before a blast of light illuminated the area. Floating down came Guardian Eatos! (2500, 2000).

"That thing is too weak, and you don't have a chance even with her special ability!"

"Well, maybe I'm not done yet, I activate polymerization, to merge my hand's Avian and Burstinitrix, to summon Flame Wingman! (2100, 1700), and next I equip Guardian Eatos, with United we Stand!"

"No, not that card!" Marik stepped back a little.

"Oh yes, now for each monster on the field with me, she gains 800 attack points (5700, 5200).

"That's insane!" Marik demanded.

"Oh, its sane alright, and I swap my monsters into attack mode, so go Guardian Eatos, destroy his God, United sword swipe!"

"_Together now_!" Eatos drew her sword as she and the rest of the monsters flew straight into Ra. Ra got pummeled by all of them, as Ra exploded.

"Now Flame Wingman, skydive scourcher. You know, somehow this is fitting!" Duela commented as Flame Wingman flew into Marik cloaked in flames.

**Marik 0**

Marik fell, as his body started to dissolve into yellow dust.

"_Okay, that's creepy_" Eria, still around in spirit form as was Eatos, commented.

"Oh, I may be a little banged up, but thanks to Kronos, I have no soul!"

"_I kind of guessed that_" Hiita, coming from Duela's deck, added.

"_Wait, just because he's a fiend doesn't mean he should revive like this_" Eatos commented disturbed.

"And that's good, why" Duela rose an eyebrow.

"Because, now I will revive in his base, after a while. Oh and Duela, I wonder how my lord is doing against your father!"

Cliffhanger......


	7. The White Jaden saga part 1, Vs Gansley

During the last chapter

"Go, Draining Shield!" Jaden yelled. His keyblade was active, and as Kronos sent his sycthe straight at him, a barrier formed around Jaden, absorbing the attacks power.

"Hmm, not bad Jaden, not bad at all, but your not going to be good enough!"

After Marik was driven off

"Dad!" Duela cried running in. Jaden was out concious, and covered in a white static. Standing over him was Kronos. He was trying to strike Jaden with his sycthe, but it bounced off

"Your too late child, already as I speak, your father is suffering from a dimmensional feedback. He is suffering, with a second, light of destruction, Jaden starting to collide in spirit. Soon, your father, and that Jaden, will explode and I will celebrate the celebration of my new order!"

"Whoever you are, your never succeed!" Duela said confidently.

"Oh, I will. He won't be able to resist the light, while I have this" he held a glowing black sphere, before teleporting away.

"_You must help Jaden, Duela_!" Aqua Dolphin said appearing in spirit form.

"Yes, but how?"

"Y_ou need to eliminate this alternate light version of Jaden that Kronos connected him to. I believe that with your key, you can access it from Jaden himself_."

"Let's see" Duela said as her keyblade appeared on her arm. Firing it, a bright line of light hit Jaden, and a portal appeared.

"Wish me luck!" and she jumped in.

In the other dimmension

Duela crash landed in a forest, alongside a nice little lake. As she got up, she saw; Eatos in the flesh?

"Eatos, wait, how are you solid, are we in the duel spirit world again?" Duela asked.

"No, I don't think so. Something about this place is definatily strange" Eatos commented.

"SO, I SEE THAT YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!" a deep voice said out of nowhere.

"Who are you" Duela activated her key blade duel disk.

"I AM THIS WORLD'S JADEN YUKI, THE SUPREME LORD OF LIGHT!"

"Okay, Mr. Supreme lord, your going to show your face, so we can kick your B hind, and get back home to our dimmension, so come out here Yami heart! Hiita said appearing next to Duela.

"YOU SHOULD CONTROL THOSE SPIRITS OF YOURS MORE. BUT NOW, YOU SHALL PAY." a form rose from the lake, the form of the monster Deep Sea Warrior.

"Who are you supposed to be!" Hiita demanded.

"I am Gansley, the lord Jaden's servant, or one of them anyway. I have been sent to eliminate your business, to restore my master's control monopoly"

"Uh, isn't that a board game?"

"Ha, its seems this child is missing a few dollars in her brain account"

"Was that an insult?"

"Now, its time to duel. When you lose, your be sent in for re training!"

"Uh, no I won't, get your game on!"

"But first, since I understand your not from here, you must choose a deck master for this duel. It can be any monster in your deck, that will remain by your side with its own unique ability. I have already choose Deepsea warrior.

"Okay???" Duela took a look at her deck, as her spirits got back into their cards.

"I choose, my Tempest Magician!" she said as her synchro monster appeared in her hand.

"I can't risk placing one of my main monsters in, to find out that their effects are all messed up"

"GAME ON!"

**BOTH 4000**

"Buisiness before pleasure" Gansley said drawing a card.

"I summon, a monster in face down defense mode to end my turn"

"Well, then my draw!" Duela drew a card.

"I summon, my Which of the Black Forest, in attack mode (1100,1200), now attack his face down monster!" her which sent a blast of dark magic into the face down, that flipped over to reveal Bubonic Vermin (900,600).

"Now, I activate my little hamster's special trick, I can now summon another Bubonic Vermin in face down defense mode."

"Well, I play a card face down, to end my turn"

"My draw then"

"Go, Solemn wishes!" Duela yelled as her trap activated. "Now every draw I take, I gain 500 life points"

"Well, place investments wherever you want, because I now flip my employed friend, Bubonic Vermin up, so I get a second. Next, I summon Melkid the Four Faced Beast, in attack mode (1500, 1200), now attack her which, four face slam!" the four masked creature smashed into her which.

**DUELA 3600**

"Now, for my Which's special effect, I now can add my Elemental hero Avian from my deck, to my hand.

"Well, go my Hamster, attack!" Bubonic vermin jumped and slammed into Duela.

**DUELA 3000**

"Okay, my draw!"

**DUELA 3500**

"Now, I play Polymerization, to merge my Avian and Burstinitrix together, to summon ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN (2100, 1700), now, attack his Melkid, SKYDIVE SCORCHER!" a flaming comet flew at Melkid.

"Go, Reflector hole!" Gansley yelled. His face up and face down Bubonic vermin vanished, as a hole opened. Flame Wingman flew through it, and straight into Duela!

**Duela 1400**

"Its my deck master's special effect, and its going to drive you out of buisiness!" Gansley pointed.

"No, it won't" she pushed herself up.

"_Duela" _Tempest Magician spoke telepathicaly. "_Let me lend you my power_."

"I activate, my deckmaster's special ability, by discarding two cards from my hand, I can move any spell card from my deck, to my hand" she discarded Necroshade and Fire Princess, to move Pot of Greed to her hand.

"Now, I activate, Pot of Greed, so now I can draw two cards from my deck" Duela picked up two cards.

**Duela 2400**

"Its your move"

"With Pleasure" Gansley drew a card.

"I summon, Yowie in attack mode! (500,500), so now your draw phase is skipped next turn. I end my turn!"

"Hmm, my move" she didn't draw.

"I summon, my Familar Possessed Eria in attack mode (1850, 1500), now Eria, attack his Yowie!" Eria flew at the wierd lizard bug.

"Go, Reflector hole!" Gansley yelled. His monsters vanished, as Eria was sent back, straight into DUELA, but she had planned this.

**Duela 550**

"Now, Flamewingman, burn Mr Fish tights over there directly, infernal rage!" Flamewingman burned Gansley

**Gansley 1900**

"Now, I summon Rulkamba, the spirit king" A giant haired gator rose from nowhere (1000,2000).

"Whenever you attack me and deal to me 1000 or more points of damage, I can special summon Ruklamba. He's one of my favorite employees for that very reason."

"I end my turn with a duo of face downs"

"Now, I draw!" Gansley picked up another card.

"I play Offerings to the doomed, by skipping my next draw phase, I can destroy any monster on your side of the field, so I destroy Wingman, he's fired!" Bandages covered Flame Wingman, before they sent him down.

"Next, I play Premature burial, so by paying 800 life points, I revive my Melkid the Four faced Beast

**Gansley 1100**

"And now, I sacrifice my two monsters, to summon Rainbow Snake Eingana in attack mode! (2200, 2400), and now, prepare to face my workplant bosses attack, now send Eria to the unemployment line!" the giant snake swallowed Eria.

**Duela 200**

"Go, hero signal, and honorary hero!" she activated two cards, a familiar signal, and a OC card, with the image of Dark Magician being given a hero medal.

"Honorary hero allows me to designate a card in my hand as a elemental hero monster, as long as I discard cards from my deck that are of an equal level to that monster, and then I can special summon her with any hero summoning card. So, I'll discard my heroes sparkman and the Heat, to special summon, ELEMENTAL HERO guardian Eatos.

Eatos flew in with a hero medal on before landing with style. A white feather trickled down to her feet. (2500, 2000)

"Ha, is that the best you got, a bird brain, but now I activate, Mystical space typhoon, so goodbye Solemn wishes!"

"Okay, my draw" Duela picked up a card.

"Now, for my deckmaster's special ability, I discard two cards, and move any spell from my deck, to my hand" Duela discarded Card Ejector and Clayman to add Mage Power to her hand.

"I equip, Mage power to my Guardian Eatos, as well as Scroll of Bewitchment, raising her attack by 500 for each spell, and making her a fire attribute monster!" Eatos became cloaked in flames and a golden glow (4000, 3500).

"Now Eatos, destroy that overgrown snake, Sacred blade slash!" the flaming Eatos flew straight at the snake, before beheading it.

"_Your bankrupt_!" Eatos commented

Gansley Zero

Gansley fell defeated, as Duela fled


	8. The white Jaden Saga part 2, vs Timo

Duela kept running, until she made it to a clearing in the woods. Taking a breather, she slouched down, as Hiita and Wynn appeared next to her.

"You know, its sort of weird, being solid like this" Wynn commented.

"Must be something about this new dimmension" Duela surmived.

"Probably, but we aren't her to sight see, we have to find this worlds evil Jaden, and grind him to a pulp" Hiita commented.

"But to do that, you have to beat me!" a voice called. Jumping down was a boy with brown hair, green eyes and a brown overcoat; a duel disk was on his arm. "To get to the supreme light king, you have to duel through me!"

"Does anyone else see something, I just can't put my finger on it" Wynn commented as the two vanished. Duela activated her duel disk keyblade.

"GAME ON"

**Both 4000**

"I draw" the boy said.

"I play, Mausoleum of the Emperor!" the area became a giant mausoleum, filled with stone statues.

"Now, we can offer up some of these statues, to summon monsters without a monster sacrifice, for 1000 a statue though. Next, I activate the spell, field barrier!" a light aura surrounded the field.

"Now, you can't replace this field with another field spell, so next I summon my Des Wombat in attack mode! (1600, 300), and play a card face down to end my turn.

"My draw!" Duela drew a card.

"_Okay, I really think I see something_" Wynn said from her hand.

"Hmm, keep an eye on it Wynn, but now I summon my elemental hero Stratos in attack mode (1800, 300), and now I can move a card from my deck to my hand, as long as its a hero, so I choose my hero Sparkman, now Stratos..."

"Go, threatening roar!" the boy activated a trap. "Now, your battle phase is skipped.

"Well, I guess I end my turn with a face down"

"Now, my draw!" he drew a card. "I now activate my Mausoleum, to summon my all powerful, Earthbound Immortal, Uru!" a giant pink spider appeared behind him.

**Boy 4000**

"Hey, why didn't your field spell take any of your life points?" Duela said confused.

"My Des Wombat prevents me from taking damage from effects, now Uru, attack her life points directly!"

"WHA, go hero barrier!" a barrier formed blocking Uru's spider web shot"

"Next, I activate hand collapse, so we each discard two cards from our hand, to draw two new cards", he discarded Black Stego and Flying Penguin, while Duela discarded Field Barrier and Fusion recovery, and drew two new cards. "I play two cards face down, to end my turn"

"Well, my draw" Duela picked up a card.

"Now, I activate pot of greed, so I can draw two cards" one of the cards was Eatos.

"Since I have no monsters in my grave, I special summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode (2500,2000)" her guardian floated down from the clouds.

"_A earthbound immortal..._" Eatos said in awe at the giant spider.

"Bad?"

"_Yes, they are among the most dangerous cards in the game, they can't be destroyed in battle, and can attack your opponent directly_."

"Well, then I activate Polymerization, so I fuse together my Sparkman and Clayman, to summon Elemental hero Thunder Giant!" (2400, 1500).

"Now, I Equip my spell card, United we stand, to thunder giant. So now, he gains 800 attack and defense points for every monster on the field!" (4800, 3900).

"Whoa, but now I activate, spirit barrier, so now as long as I have a monster out, you can't inflict battle damage! And since you can't destroy my Uru, I'm invincible"

"But now, I activate my Thunder Giant's power, I discard a card from my hand, to destroy a card on the field with less attack then him!" Duela dropped Bladedge to destroy Uru!

"Now, Stratos, destroy his Des Wombat!" Des Wombat was blown away.

"Now Thunder Giant, Eatos, attack!" her two monsters came straight at him.

"I activate, Dimmensional prison, to remove your Thunder Giant from the game!" Thunder Giant dissolved, but Eatos still hit!

**Boy 1500**

"Go, Solemn wishes!"

"Its my draw" he said picking up a card.

**Boy 2000**

"First, I activate, Pot of greed, so now I draw two cards, next is Heart of the underdog, so now everytime I draw a normal monster, I get to draw again. Next, I summon Gora turtle in attack mode! (1100,1100), and play offerings to the doomed, so now I discard a card, to destroy your Stratos!" Stratos was pulled under by bandages, as he discarded Des Koala.

"Next, I activate my returned from another grave spell (OC Shows a light flying light coming out of a grave), so I can put a monster from your grave back to the bottom of your deck, and draw a card. He sent Clayman to the bottom of her deck.

"Your mistake, my draw" Duela picked up a card.

"Now, Eatos, attack!" Eatos flew at the turtle, but stopped before she hit it.

"Ha, my Gora Turtle prevents monsters with 1900 or more attack points from attacking, so your out of luck!"

"_You know, I think Wynn is right, something is off about the boy_" Eatos commented as she flew back.

"_I told you_"

"Okay, what?"

"_Its, like some dark force is controlling him_" Eatos closed her eyes. " _I sense a dark aura_"

"Then, lets set him free!" Duela nodded.

"I play, Future fusion. I can send monsters from my deck to my grave in order to summon a fusion monster in two turns. I send my Avian, Burstinitrix, Bubbleman and Clayman to the grave, in order to bring forth Electrum in two turns!"

"Well then, my move!" he drew a card

Boy 2500

"Looks like I drew Volcanic Rat, a normal monster, so now I get to draw again!"

Boy 3000

"Now, I summon X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode (1600,300), and now, I tune my X Sabre with my Gora turtle!"

"A synchro summon!"

"Yes, and now I synchro summon, Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier, (2000,1400), and play, my spell card, normal swarm (Oc card, shows a bunch of weak normal monsters in a party!), so now I can summon up to four normal monsters with 500 or less attack to the field from my hand or deck, so come out Prevent Rat (500, 2000), Harpie Girl (500, 500) and Volcanic Rat (500, 500), to activate his special ability, by sending cards from my field to my hand, I can raise his attack by 500 points for each until this turns end, so I send these pathetic monsters to my hand, to raise his attack by 1500. (3500, 1400), now go, destroy Eatos!" the tiger pounced on Eatos and the fairy exploded.

"EATOS!" Duela cried as all went bright. Suddenly, she was in a bright white clearing, and with her was Harpie Lady and Volcanic rat. Airbellum, Dewloren, Uru, Gora Turtle, Prevent Rat and Des Wombat were behind them, as well as the cards he discarded; Eagle eye, Flying Penguin and Des Koala

"Squeak!"

"Uh, I don't speak Rat?"

"He's trying to say, we need help" Harpie girl looked like she would cry. "Timo, the duelist your facing, has been possessed by the supreme light king. We need you to defeat him, so he'll go back to normal"

"I'll do it" Duela promised as the spirits vanished. And back to the regular duel

**Duela 3000  
**

"But because I used monsters summoned by my Normal swarm magic card, you can summon any two monsters with 500 or less attack points for each monster I offered, but you can only have a max of 5"

"Well, then I summon my charmers; Hiita, Eria, Dlarc and Wynn!" (All 500, 1500).

"I also summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (500, 1200)"

"I end my turn, with a face down"

"My draw" she drew Monster reborn.

"Go, Dust Tornado, so say goodbye to Future Fusion!" her spell was blown away.

"HEY!"

"NO Electrum for you"

"Fine, I tune my Wynn with my Comrade Swordsman, to summon my Explosive Magician Synchro Monster!" Comrade split into three green rings, that surrounded Wynn.

"_See ya later, alligators_!" Wynn waved as she was surrounded by the rings. In a burst of light, a male magician in white and gold floated down. (2500, 1800).

"Next, I activate my Monster reborn magic card, to revive my Swordsman of landstar, but now I tune him with my Dlarc, to summon Tempest Magician!" (2200, 1400).

"_Hey kids, how's it been_" Tempest greeted Hiita and Eria.

"Now, I activate my Tempest Magician's special ability, I discard one card from my hand, to add a spell counter to her!" she discarded a OC card to add a second spell counter.

"Now, for my Explosive Magicians special ability, I remove two spell counters from Tempest, to destroy your face down!" she destroyed it, thinking it to be mirror force.

"You activated my trap, by destroying it" Timo laughed evilly. "Go, Mass extinction!( OC card, Shows a large group of fossil dinosaurs). Now, all the cards on the field are wiped out, no matter what protection they have! All I have to do, is remove three of either dinosaur, winged beast, insect, beast warrior fish, and or beast monsters from my graveyard" he removed his Uru, Black Stego and Des Koala and the field was rendered blank.

"_WHAT_!" her spirits and Duela cried as they all exploded. The entire field was just as it was before

"But now, we draw a card, and if its a monster, we can summon it anyway we choose, so I summon my King Tiger Ranghu (1700, 1400).

"I play a card face down"

"Well, my draw" Timo drew a card. "Now I summon Harpie girl in attack mode (500, 500), so now Ranghu, attack her face down!"

"Not so fast, I remove my spell, Charmed from the grave (A OC card showing a magic energy comming from the charmers discarded wands), so I can activate it. Now, if your attacking me while I have charmer monsters in my grave, if any of your monsters are of a attribute they can control, that monster blocks my attack!" a green aura surrounded Harpie girl, and she flew and took Ranghu's attack.

**Timo 2100**

"I end my turn, with my mist body equip spell, so now you can't destroy my Ranghu!!"

"Good, I draw!" she drew just what she needed.

"I activate my O Oversoul, so I can return my Sparkman to the field (1600,1400), next I play my Miracle fusion, so I remove my Avian and Burstinitrix, to summon Flame Wingman (2100, 1700), next I play Polymerization, to fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman, to summon Shining Flare Wingman!" (2500, 2100).

"He gains 300 attack points for every hero in my grave, and since I count six, he gains 1800 attack points (4300, 2100). Next I flip up Aussa the earth charmer!" a girl with brown hair and robes, with glasses and a crystal topped staff appeared (500, 1500). Now, for her ability, so Ranghu is with me now!" Aussa spun her staff, smiled and a brown aura surrounded Ranghu. He jumped to Duela's side.

"Now, attack Timo dirrectly!" Shining Flare Wingman blasted Timo

Timo 0

"Wha, happened?" he said as he went back to normal. "Who are you"

"Duela" she helped him up.

"Greetings, my name is Aussa, the Earth Charmer!" her spirit also greeted.

"Cool, you have spirits too!" he smiled as her other charmers, Eatos and Tempest came out to join her.

"Check my guys out, Volcanic Rat, Harpie girl, All seeing white tiger, Mystical Knight of Jackel, X sabre Airbellum and Dewloren, Tiger prince of the Ice Barrier!" his spirits appeared, and smiled.

"Thank you, for helping Timo" Harpie girl bowed.

"Now, lets get the one who did this to me, the supreme king, together!" they shook hands

Timo's normal deck (Some of the cards he used were not part of his regular deck)

Gora Turtle

Des Wombat

Des Koala

Prevent Rat

Sonic Duck

Needle Worm

Flame Cerburus

Firewing Pegasus

Harpie Girl (Spirit)

Rock of the Valley of Haze

Eagle Eye

Creeping Doom Manta

All Seeing White Tiger (Spirit)

Terror King Salmon

Island Turtle

Flying Penguin

Mystical Knight of Jackal (Spirit)

Ghost Knight of Jackal

Desert Tapiar

Insect Knight

Tiger Dragon

Penguin Soldier

Gillosaurus

Man Eater Bug

Black Stego

Volcanic Rat (Spirit)

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu

Earthbound Immortal Chacu Chalhua

Earthbound Immortal Uru

X-Saber Airbellum (Tuner, spirit)

King Tiger Ranghu

Monster Reborn

Spirit Barrier

Banner of Courage

Yellow Luster Shield

Hand Collapse

Magical Mallet

Terraforming

Pot of Avarice

Heart of the Underdog

Prohibation

Fu Rin Ka Zan

Mausoleum of the Empeoror

Field Barrier

Solemn Wishes

Pot of Greed

Draining Shield

Dimmensional Prison

Threatening Roar

Synchro Monster Dewloren, Tiger prince of the Ice Barrier Level 6 (Spirit)

Yes, no deck master this time, it only applied to Gansley, as a mix of things


	9. The white Jaden Saga part 3, vs Supreme

In the tall, dark and creepy Supreme King Castle

"You, supreme King!" Duela yelled. Turning, the armored, evil incarnation of Jaden smiled wickedly.

"Your reign ends here" Timo spoke.

"Oh, does it" he smirked. His duel disk spun and activated. "There is only one way to topple me, and that is to defeat me, the undefeated!"

"Yeah, yeah, game on!" Duela's duel key activated.

"And just to speed this up, you will both duel me at once, in exchange, I get twice as much life points to start"

"Deal"

"GAME ON!"

**Duela and Timo both 4000**

**Supreme King 8000**

"My draw" the king drew a card. "You know, I understand you came here, because I have coperated with Kronos, and have been draining the energy of your father, your dimmensions good incarnation of me"

"Yes" Duela said.

"Then now with this card, all you have to do is win, and your father will be free, but if I win, you will be gone forever!"

"What card could do that?" Duela said scared.

"No, you don't mean" Timo began.

"I play, the seal of Oricalcos!" the supreme king played the magic card. A giant green circle formed all around them, with inner green lines. A green aura surrounded the supreme king, as a green circle like it appeared on the supreme king's brow, and some parts of his eyes were red. A evil white aura was now around him.

"Now, this shall be your last duel!" the king laughed. "Now, I summon my Elemental hero Knopse in attack mode!" a small green plant thing appeared on the field. (600, 1000). Then the circle appeared on its head, and it also got red eyes (1100, 1000).

"Oh, the seal boosts all my monsters by 500 attack points, so next I play Rose bud, so I get rid of Knopse, for elemental hero poison rose!" Knopse exploded, before a leaf covered female appeared. (1900, 2000), but then a circle appeared on its head like Knopse (2400, 2000).

"Your move, if you dare!"

"You got it!" Duela drew a card.

"First, I summon my Elemental hero Lady heat in attack mode (1300, 1000), next I active R Righeous justice, so that seal is going away!" the R card glowed, but then a green static covered it, before the card exploded.

"You fool, the seal is so powerful, no card of your can stop it!"

"Well, then I E emergency call, so I move my hero Heat into my hand. Next, I merge my heat and lady heat together, to summon Elemental hero Inferno in defense mode (2300, 1600), and end my turn"

"My draw!" Timo picked up a card.

_"Yes, Fu Rin Ka Zan, now all I need is to get a wind and water attribute monster on the field, and we have a chance!"_\

"First, I play my hand collapse, so now both of us discard two cards, and draw two new ones" Timo discarded his Ghost knight of Jackal and his Harpie girl, and drew two new cards. Supreme king discarded his Destiny hero Double Dude and his Elemental hero ocean.

"Now, I play monster reborn, so I return my Harpie girl to the field in defense mode (500, 500), next I summon my Flying penguin in defense mode (1200, 1000), and play a card face down, to end my turn.

"Now I draw!" the supreme king drew a card.

"Not so fast, go Fu Rin Ka Zan, now since we have monsters of earth, wind, water and fire on the field, I can activate this, so I destroy all the monsters on your side of the field!" Poison Rose exploded.

"Way to go Timo!" Duela cheered.

"Well then, its still my move, so I play Destiny hero defender in defense mode (100, 2700), and end my turn. The seal affected Defender (600, 2700).

"MY draw, and thanks to your defender, I get two cards!" Duela drew some cards.

"First, I play a card face down, and summon Fire Princess in attack mode (1300, 1500), and change my hero Inferno into attack mode, that ends my turn.

"My draws!"

"And now, go Solemn wishes" Duela revealed her face down. "Now everytime we draw, we gain 500 life points, and my fire princess cuts out some of yours!"

**Timo 5000**

**Supreme King 7000**

"Now, I sacrifice Harpie girl and Flying Penguin, to summon my Mystical Knight of Jackal in attack mode (2700, 1200).

"_Ready to win_" his spirit asked.

"You bet, now I activate, soul union (OC card, shows Shining Flare Wingman, with the spirit of Burstinitrix, flying at Obelisk), now I can send one normal type monster to my grave with less then 1000 defense points, to add that monsters strength to my Jackal." Volcanic Rat went to Timo's grave as Jackal glowed. Charging, he sliced down Defender with a boosted attack of (3200, 1700).

"I end my turn with a face down"

"With pleasure!" the supreme king drew a card.

"First, I activate my pot of greed, so now I draw two cards! Next, I play mystical space typhoon, so your Solemn wishes are a solemn waste!" Duela's trap exploded.

"Next, I play dark fusion, and fuse my Avian and Burstinitrix together, to summon Evil hero Inferno wing! (2100, 1200). Then the seal got to it (2600, 1200).

"Now, I attack your Fire Princess!"

"Go, damage grave negatinator (OC trap showing Dr. Doofemsmirtz with a inator that is powered by cards; including Flame Swordsman, Celtic Guardian and Judge Man). Now, by returning cards to our decks from our graves equal to the level of your attacking monster; the attack and damage, effect included is canceled, but the monster gets destroyed and removed from play. So, by returning Lady heat, inferno, flying penguin, ghost knight of jackal, Harpie Girl and Volcanic Rat; Duela won't take any damage. Fire Princess exploded, but no damage was inflicted. Then Fire Princess was removed from the game.

"I end my turn, with a face down"

"Now my draw" Duela picked up a card.

"Now, I special summon my Guardian Eatos, in attack mode." Eatos appeared in a sparkling storm of light (2500, 2000).

"Interesting"

"Next, I add my Scroll of Bewitchment, and my Eatos becomes a light attribute monster, and now I give it up, to remove your Avian, Burstinitrix and Knopse to raise my Eatos to 4000! Now, destroy his Inferno Wing! Wing was sliced in half.

"_Take that!_"

**Supreme King 5600**

"Next, I summon hero Clayman (800, 2000) in defense mode.

"Now, I activate, revenge guardian summon (OC trap with a evaporating Blue Eyes, and a hand rising out of the ground). Now, by discarding one card, your doom will be two fold! First, the monster that just attacked is removed from play!" Eatos cried out as she evaporated. "But she will return in 3 turns, but now I can summon ,my ultimate creature, Guardian Dreadscythe! (2500, 2000), now it gains a oricalcos boost! (3000, 2000). Now, I can move Reaper's Scythe- Dreadscythe to the field, giving my monster 500 more attack, plus a additional 500 for every monster in my grave. (6000, 2000). It also destroys one monster on the field! Inferno blew up into a black burst of light.

"Oh crud" Timo commented

"My move" Timo drew a card. "I switch my Jackal to defense mode, and summon Insect Knight in defense mode (1900, 1400), and activate my brief summon spell card (Oc spell showing Neos attacking someone, but a ghost like tail attaching itself to a grave.), which allows me to summon a high level monster to the field, as long as I have the sacrifices nessasary, but I don't have to pay for it. In exchange, my monster will get sent to the grave, so I summon, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Chalhua (2900, 2400), now my creature, attack his life points directly!" the giant purple whale smashed into the surpreme king!

**Supreme King 2700**

Chacu Chalhua dissolved into the grave as the supreme king drew a card.

"So, your the legendary Timo, the one who tamed the Earthbound immortals, remind me to take them once I defeat you"

"No way jose!"

"just wait, I play trade in, so I discard Destiny hero Dogma, so I can draw again, and you know what happens next, my guardian gains 500 attack points (6500, 2000).

"Next, my mighty creature attacks Clayman!" clayman was sliced in half!

"I end my turn, with a face down"

"My move" Duela drew a card.

"First, I summon my hero sparkman in defense mode, and activate polymerization, to fuse my sparkman and Necroshade together, to create...."

"Nothing! I activate magic jammer, so I discard a card, and your fusion is over!" Polymerization bust. "And I discarded Malicious edge, so my beat gains 500 more attack points! (7000, 2000). Your turn is done, and you have one more turn until your pathetic Eatos returns.

"HEY! I play a face down"

"My move" Timo drew a card. "And I summon, my Prevent Rat in defense mode! (500, 2000). That ends my turn!"

"My move!" the supreme drew a few cards.

"First, I play my graceful charity, so I draw three cards, and discard two!" he discarded his Magician of faith and hero voltic. His guardian gained 1000 attack (8000, 2000)

"Next, I activate my future fusion spell, so I send my small, medium and large piece golem to the grave, so I can gain my Multi Piece Golem in two turns, and bring your doom now! My Guardian gains 1500 more attack points as well, but I'll give up 500 attack points, to activate the spell, grave given power (OC card showing a grave of Bladedge, with Destiny hero Double Dude placing the armor on himself), by removing the hero Malicious Edge, my Guardian can give your defense monsters the cut, as my monster now has my Edge's super power for this turn, (9000, 2000), now go, attack Sparkman with swipe of doom" the scythe swung straight at her hero!.

"Go, Hero barrier" a barrier formed that blocked the attack.

"Go, second chance! (OC spell with Malicious edge failing to attack Hiita, but the other hand sliced down a near by Ojama Yellow), so when my first attack fails, I can attack again!" Dreadscythe swiped and destroyed Mystical Knight!

**TIMO 0**

Timo froze, and was surrounded in a green light.

"Timo will be frozen, until either I win and both of you lose your souls, and if somehow you two win, he goes free. Go figure"

"Well, its my move!" Duela drew a card.

"Next, I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards" Duela picked up Scroll of Bewitchment and United we stand.

"First, I summon Card Ejector in defense mode!" her little magician appeared in a burst of sparkles. (400, 400).

"First, my ejector removes your Poison Rose!" poison rose vanished. Dreadscythe (8500, 2000), next I equip another scroll to my Eatos, but I remove it to boost Eatos to 4000 and remove three of your monsters (7000, 2000). I play a card face down, to end my turn.

"Ha, that was desperate, my draw!" Supreme king drew a card.

"Go, Dreadscythe, destroy that Guardian Eatos, chaos swing!" a giant orange energy slash flew straight at Eatos.

"_HELP ME_!" Eatos cried.

"I will, go Negate attack!" the attack was routed.

"Next, I activate remove destroyer, (OC spell card, showing D.D Lady coming from another dimmension attacking a player) so I first remove my future fusion magic card, and I remove my Mulit Piece Golem from my extra deck and remove it from play, to inflict its attack in damage to you!

**Duela 1400**

"I end my turn"

"My turn!" Duela drew a card. She smirked.

"Your in trouble, I summon my Majestic Fairy tuner monster in attack mode! (OC Level 1 Tuner 0, 0). The fairy was in pink, with large, white wings. (Fairy, effect; This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Majestic monster).

"Next, I play level trade off (OC spell card, with stars evaporating into cards), so I can take off two stars from my Card Ejector (Now level 1), and now I tune my level 8 guardian Eatos, with level 1 Majestic fairy and level 1 card ejector, to summon the synchro monster, Majestic Guardian Eatos! A glowing form of Eatos fell down from the sky, glowing. A second pair of wings grew out from her back. Her bird headress extended like a cape. Her brown tang top turned a glittery gold. Her sword grew longer, with a sparkly silver color. Her dress bottom grew brighter as well.

"Dreadsyche, prepare to meet your maker" she declared as she landed with a sparkle burst. (OC card; level 10, synchro 3500, 3000). (Fairy/synchro effect/effect. When this monster is equipped with a card, you can remove a monster from your oppodents grave to increase this monsters attack by its attack points. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 Guardian Eatos" from your Graveyard.)

"Your sparkle fairy can't save you!"

"Oh yeah, its time to equip her with United we stand, raising her attack by 800 for each monster. And since I'm now summoning raging Eria (800, 1500), and I already have sparkman, she gains 2400 attack and defense. (5900, 5400). Next I activate her ability, so I remove your Voltic, to raise her attack by 1000, and yours goes down by 500. (6900, 5400), (6500, 2000), now Eatos, destroy his Dreadsycthe!" Eatos was surrounded in light, and flew straight at his guardian. The monster was sliced!

**Supreme King 2300**

"Now, Sparkman, Eria, finish him off!" the two monsters struck the king with water and static.

**Supreme King 0**

"NOOO!" he cried as the seal started to shrink. It trapped him, and sucked out his soul. He fell, as Jaden woke up.

"Timo, are you alright!" Duela shook him awake. Eria, in her regular form, as well as the spirits of Dlarc and Aussa, were behind her.

"Uh, sure, yeah" he smiled.

"Well, my dad is safe now, I better get back" Duela commented.

"Hey, you mind if I come with you?" Timo said nervously.

"Sure" Duela blushed.

"Ah, look, young love" Eatos commented appearing.

"HEY!" both blushed


	10. Eatos vs Lord of D

For a change of pace....

In her room, Duela was snoring, fast asleep, when she found herself inside a box seat in a duel monsters stadium????

"Wait, how did I get here" she said out loud.

"Duh, your here to watch the duel, silly" Wynn smiled from a group of seats jutting from the box, with all 5 of the other charmers.

"Wait, did you pull me into your world again?" Duela sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much" Eria commented.

"So, how do I get back?" the charmers looked at one another quickly.

"Don't worry, we picked the night your father was sleep dueling again"

"Oh, not that again....."

"Well, look at the bright side for now, you get to watch Eatos duel"

"Wait, Eatos has a deck???" Duela said shocked.

"Duh, duel spirits all have decks, what do you think we do in our spare time" Dlarc sighed.

"Uh, being played as cards?" the charmers laughed.

"Well, just sit back and watch the duel, I got popcorn" the white haired and clothed charmer, Rainia smiled.

"Popcorn..." Duela sat down immediatly. Looking below, she saw that Eatos was about to duel Lord of Dragons.

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for, the final of the Kaiba man grand pre; Guardian Eatos will face Lord of Dragons for the championship!"

"Get your game on" Eatos smirked.

"Don't try to pull a Jaden on us, it doesn't work with you" Lord of D sighed.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start!" Lord of D drew a card.

"I summon, my Infernal Dragon in attack mode!" the giant purple and green dragon flew down and growled. (2000, 0). "Next, I activate Dragon spirit force (OC card showing Twin Headed Thunder Dragon, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon dissolving into a barrier), so whenever i'm about to take battle damage, I can discard one dragon from my extra deck to negate the damage. I also play a card face down to end my turn"

"Well, my draw!" Eatos drew a card.

"I play, Hidden Armory. Now, I discard the top card in my deck, to move a equip spell to my hand. She discarded Necro Guardna to add Gravity Axe- Grarl to her hand. Next, I play my Gravity Axe, and add it to your Infernal Dragon!" the dragon gained an axe (2500, 0).

"Huh?" Wynn said confused. "Why would she do that?"

"It must be part of her plan, wait I know, its her Guardian Deck!" Aussa smirked.

"Guardian deck? I never heard of other guardian monsters?" Duela confessed.

"Guardians are a group of monsters that require a specific equip spell to be played to summon them. Gravity Axe is one of them"

"I play three cards face down, and play Arming Guardian!" Eatos yelled. (OC continous spell card that shows the Gravity Axe, a butterfly themed Dagger and a blue rob spinning in a white aura). "This allows me to option to move an equip spell once per turn, by sacrificing one other spell or trap card. This also allows me to use your monsters as holders for my Guardian's equip spells! Next, since he's the only card in my hand, I summon my Guardian Grarl in attack mode!" A giant lizards in a yellow muscle jacket crashed from the sky. (2500, 1000). "I now also activate my Armin Guardian spell, and by offering one face down, I'll be taking back Gravity Axe. She removed a face down to move the Axe to Grarl. (3000, 1000) (2000, 0).

"And the card I got rid of was Statue of the Wicked, so now I get a wicked Token!" a giant yellow snake thing came out of the ground (1000, 1000).

"Now, Grarl attack his Infernal Dragon!" A axe sliced through Infernal Dragon.

"My Dragon Spirit force activates, so I discard my Blackfeather dragon, and all damage is zero" Lord of D said calmly.

"Now, Wicked Token, attack Lord of D directly. Her token slithered straight at him.

"Go, spirit force. My discarded Dark end dragon protects me!" a wall forms, forcing the token back.

"I end my turn"

"Good, my draw!" he drew a card.

"I play dark world dealings, so now we draw a card, then discard one" he drew a level modulation and discarded Armed Dragon level 5, Eatos drew and discarded Rod of Silence-Kayest, as that was the only card she had.

"Now, I activate Level Modulation, so I get to bring back, my Armed Dragon without his ability, but in exchange you also draw two cards" Eatos picked up two cards as Armed Dragon returned (2400, 1700).

"Now, I sacrifice him, to summon Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode (2400,1600), and activate my Instant Fusion Magic card. I give up 1000 life points, to summon a fusion monster from my deck to the field for one turn, so I summon DarkFire dragon, (1500,700) and then I offer him for Gift of the Matyr. Now, my Luster Dragon gains his attack (3900, 1600), and I now attack your Grarl!" his dragon flew straight at her guardian.

**Lord of D 3000**

"Go, Necro Guardna!" a armored zombie thing flew out of her grave and blocked the attack.

"What!"

"My Necro Guardna will block one attack when he is the grave, like yours!"

"Well, I'm not done yet, next I play ring of Destruction, so I can destroy your Grarl!" a red and black ring formed around Grarl.

"No, go Compulsory Evacutaroy device!" her trap activated, and Grarl was sent back to her hand. Gravity axe perished however.

"Hmm, I end my turn, as my dragon regains its normal strength. But first, I play Prohibiton!" the spell rose up. "I ban, Guardian GRARL!"

"No, my draw!" Eatos drew a card.

"I play Mirage of Nightmare, so during your standby phase, I can draw until I have four cards in my hand, but during my own, I have to discard them back. Next, I equip your Luster with Butterfly Dagger Elma!" a butterfly dagger fluttered down into Luster's claws. (2700, 1600). So now, come forth Guardian Elma!" a red head in red shorts and a green butterfly tang top spun out of a summon cloud. (1300, 1200), and now her ability activates, so I can move a equip spell from my grave to her, so come on up Rod of Silence-Kayest!" a blue rod appeared in her hands. (1300, 2000).

"I play a card face down, and swap my Token's mode to end my turn" Eatos now only had the blocked Grarl in her hand.

"My move" Lord of D drew a card.

"And now I activate my Mirage, so I draw three new cards. Next, for my Arming Guardian Spell, so I remove Mirage, to get Butterfly dagger on Elma!" Luster lost his boost, and Elma gained it (1600, 2000).

"No matter, I summon my Element Dragon in attack mode! (1500, 1200), now Luster, attack her Elma!" Luster flew straight at Elma.

"Go, shift!" Eatos activated her trap card. "Now, your attacking my Token!" her token got taken out by Luster.

"Grr, I end my turn"

"I draw" Eatos drew a card. "I summon Guardian Kayest in attack mode (1000,1800), next I play my shield and sword magic card, so attack and defense are now swapped for this turn (1800, 1000) (2000, 1600) (1600,2400) (1200, 1500), so now my my Kayest attacks your Dragon #2!" Kayest, the mermaid swam straight into the dragon.

"I discard my Meteor Black Dragon to save my life points!"

"Now, Elma go and destroy Element Dragon!" Elma stabbed Element Dragon with her knife.

"I discard my Red Dragon archfiend to stop you!"

"I place a card face down to end my turn"

"Now, its your end" Lord of D smirked.

"First, I play red eyes black chick!" (800, 600), then I sacrifice it to summon my Red Eyes black dragon!" (2400, 2000), but why stop there, I offer him up, to summon my ultimate monster, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" a giant, dark, red eyes floated in from dark clouds.

"He gains 300 attack for every dragon in my graveyard, and I have 10, don't you know!" (5400, 2000).

"Now, attack her Elma, Infernal Dark fire!" a dark ball of fire flew straight at her Elma.

"You got cocky" Eatos shook her head.

"What!" Lord of D stepped back.

"You walked right into, my powerful Mirror Force!" a wall formed between her monsters and the attack. The attack bounced back and struck Red eyes, destroying him.

"Red Eyes!"

"How did he walk into that one?" Duela said in shock.

"Never underestimate stupidity" Hiita commented.

"My move" Eatos drew a card.

"I play mystical space typhoon, so your Dragon spirit force is gone!" his last hope was blown away. "Next, I special summon, myself in attack mode!"

"Wait, she can do that?" Duela said surprised as a copy of Eatos appeared on her field (2500, 2000).

"Now, all my guardians, attack Lord of D directly!" all three of her guardians struck Lord of D head on.

Lord of D 0

The crowd cheered as Eatos waved.

"It'll be me next, just wait" Hiita huffed.

"Well, its your stop now, see ya!" Aussa smiled sadly. Duela vanished.

Eh, a change of pace


	11. Yuna vs the strange Ninja a plot beyond

In a spaceship above the Pharaoh Kingdom

"You know, I have strange De Ja Vu, as if I've seen this in a movie" a mechanical robot being with a strange nose and a nasally voice said to a identical nearby metalical being, both were B1 battle droids.

"What's that?"

"Wasn't their a movie with a small ship with important cargo and passengers, that got ambushed by the creepy dark guys"

"Yeah, what was the title, again?"

"Mars Nors?"

"Cars Wars?"

"I think it was the fourth, or was it the first" another droid commented.

"Oh, shut up tin cans" a black haired woman in silvery camouflage sighed.

"Hey, its not like you need to insult us, we aren't on Grievous's side anymore"

"I know that"

"Hey, your name was Thalia Grace, right?"

"That's my mothers sur name, I don't use it" she growled.

"You know, I have one of your mothers movies, she was pretty, explains why Zeus broke his oath"

"Shut it" the lady snapped, and the droids backed away scared.

"Don't hurt us"

"PLEASE"

"RODGER RODGER!"

"Uh, what was that last one for?" Thalia sighed

"Beats me"

"Hey, what are we transporting anyway" one of the droids asked.

"Duh, we're shipping supplies to help restore the damaged parts of Olympus, duh!" Thalia yelled.

"You said duh twice" it was then that they heard a loud beaping.

"Danger, Danger, Danger, Danger"

"We get it" Thalia sighed, and she snapped her fingers. The electrical flow to the danger button was severed.

"Okay, well now that that's off, you can reverse it right?" Thalia shrugged

"Maybe"

"Well, incoming!" and the hull near them was pierced by a metal pod. Coming out of it was the supreme king? Following him were a group of ninja looking duelists, and they all had duel disk keyblades, resembling the duel disks used by those with the seal of Oricalcos!"

"Why, if it isn't one of the many _spawns _of Zeus" the supreme king smiled coldly at Thalia "And a few of the rust cans"

"Be gone, traitor!" Thalia hissed.

"What she said" the droids drew out blasters, and started firing.

"Negate attack!" he raised his hand, and a barrier formed that blocked the attacks.

"Really, you need to think" Thalia rolled her eyes, before a long spear formed in her hands. Charging, she jabbed it at one of the ninja like duelists, who jumped out of the way. She extended her hand, and a stream of thunder flew and struck a ninja, who burst into dark smoke. The Ninja's that remained jumped back, and played cards. Various level 4 fiend monsters formed around the black haired girl, who smirked.

"What's so funny, gem given goddess?" the supreme king had to ask.

"This" and she burst into flames. The monsters were all destroyed, and some of the ninja's burst into smoke, as the droids opened fire.

"Stupid trick" the supreme king spat as Thalia reappeared behind him. She thrust her spear, which he blocked with his duel disk keyblade. Growling, he forced her off as only a few ninja's remained.

"Losing altitude, losing altitude!"

"So, it appears this bucket of bolts doesn't have a auto pilot" the supreme king commented, as he blocked a massive blast of electricity from Thalia's palm with his own.

"Don't bother, I have the powers of the dark, and the powers of a keyblade, a weapon of light. Nothing can stop me!"

"Chase Young said the same thing, according to Zak Saturday, and he fell" Thalia told him back as she continued the electrical pulse. Now, only one ninja was left, and then the ship just broke into the atmosphere. It started flying down in a burning inferno.

"Well, hasta la vista, Grace!" the supreme king smiled as he vanished in a portal of darkness. The ninja tried to jump in after him, but the portal closed, and the ninja fell through the hole that the falling border pod had left. The ninja plummeted towards the world, as Thalia used a lot of her power to warp the ship to its destination.

"Hey, why didn't she do that in the first place?" a droid asked. It was then they saw the out cold daughter of Zeus.

"I take it the falling out cold is the reason why"

Now, on the ground

"You know, something's wrong" Yuna had to say.

"What?" Timo responded. "Its quiet, peaceful..."

"That's just it!"

"Normally, it seems as though something strange happens around us all the time" Duela shrugged, as something impacted into the ground just in front of them.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!" it was then that a dark clothed person, with no visible skin, and a duel disk key, flipped from the impact. It appeared to stare at Yuna, before it's disk activated.

"Uh, sure" Yuna got her's ready.

"But, let me duel!"

"Duela, your still tired from your last duel, leave it to Yuna" Timo put her hand on her shoulder. She stopped, as the duel commenced.

**Both 4000**

"My draw!" Yuna drew a card.

"I summon, my Queen's Knight in defense mode!" the card themed warrior appeared. (1500, 1600). "That's all for me"

The ninja person was mute, as she drew a card. With out emotion, it played Amazoness Sword Woman (1500, 1600), then the monster attacked.

"Is that, whatever it is, nuts? her Amazon is weaker!"

"It's actually not bad" Timo commented. Duela looked at him funny.

"When Amazoness Sword Woman takes damage from battle, the opponent takes it, not her controller" the sword's woman struck Queen's knight, who forced the attack off, but then a fragment of the Sword Woman's sword hit Yuna

**Yuna 3900**

"Okay, quiet aren't you" Yuna drew another card.

"I summon, my King's Knight!" a king joined the queen. (1600, 1400), "And with both of them out, I can summon Jack's Knight to the field!" (1900, 1500). Duela's three knights stood ready to battle.

"King's Knight, destroy her Sword's woman!" her king sliced the amazon in half. But Yuna took the damage

**Yuna 3800**

"Now Jack and Queen's Knight, attack the ninja!" both the monsters sliced at the ninja.

**Ninja 600**

The Ninja then looked at its hands, and then spoke, but her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in ages.

"I'm, not fading away" the voice was female.

"Why would you fade away, its not like this is a shadow game" Duela had to tell the ninja. The Ninja remained mute again, before drawing.

"I summon, The Unfriendly Amazon!" (2000, 1000), "Next I equip my monster with Legendary Sword, raising her power to a new level" (2300, 1300)

"Well, she's not as creepy now" Duela had to say.

"Now, attack her Queen's Knight!" her Amazon sliced the female warrior in half.

"I play a card face down"

**Yuna 3000**

"Well, your playing better" Yuna drew a card. " I summon, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode (1400,1200), and change my monsters into defense mode, to end my turn"

"Go, Scapegoat" 4 lambs appeared next to the ninja

"Well, its my turn!" the Ninja drew a card.

"Now, to keep my amazon, I offer one of my scapegoats!" a goat vanished. "Next, I summon my Amazoness Traniee in attack mode! (1500, 1300)" a blue haired and clothed Amazon appeared with a large whip and seemed to be frowning.

"Now, my Trainee attacks your Celtic Guardian!" the trainee's whip smashed through the guardian.

"And when my Trainee takes a monster down, its gains 200 attack points!" (1700, 1300)

"Now, my Amazon will take out Jack's Knight!" the amazon smashed the Jack to his Jill (Bad pun).

"Its your move"

"Well, then my draw" Duela drew a card.

"Go, Pot of greed, so I draw two cards" she drew just the right cards.

"I play, my dark magic ritual, and by offering the level 4 king's knight and my level 4 Skilled Dark Magician in my hand, to summon my Magician of Black Chaos!" the great wizard descanded from the heavens! (2800, 2600).

"Next, I play De Spell, so I destroy your Legendary Sword!" the unfriendly Amazon lost her power boost.

"Now, my Magician will destroy your Unfriendly amazon, dark scepter blast!" a blast of dark energy flew towards the Unfriendly Amazon!. But as the blast flew, Duela found herself in a white realm. Next to her was Guardian Eatos

"Not this place again, it looks like where we first me Timo's spirits" Duela sighed.

"Yes, your right, but why?" Eatos asked. Then appearing out of thin air was Amazoness Trainee.

"Wait, your a duel spirit?" Duela asked. The young Amazon nodded.

"Yes, I am. Please, I need your help. No, my friend needs your help. I could tell you her name, but she even doesn't know...." she vanished, and Duela blinked, to see that the Ninja had lost, and she was starting to turn into dark dust!

"NO!" Duela activated her keyblade, and blasted a beam of light into her. A massive burst of light formed.

Later

"Is she alright?" Duela's mom, Alexis asked concerned. The ninja was solid, and not all dust! However, she was still out cold. Yuna, Duela, Timo and Jaden were also in the room with her.

"I don't know mom" Duela took her deck, and saw that Amazoness Trainee was at the bottom. The card winked at her, happily. It was then, that the girl started to move.

"Urg" the ninja got up. She seemed nervous.

"What's wrong, dear" Alexis asked.

"Your, not going to hurt me.?"

"Why would we?" Timo joked "Its not like we go through helping you just to hurt you again"

"Its just, all I've ever known, was fighting" the ninja looked down.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I think, that maybe I should tell you" the ninja turned around, and undid her hair dress, that hid her hair. As she removed it, it revealed brown hair, the same shade as Duela's and Jaden's. Turning around, she blinked eyes the same as Jaden's!

"AH, CLONE!" Jaden said shocked.

"Jaden!" Alexis scolded. "That was uncalled for!"

"No, he's almost right" they stopped, and looked at her in horror.

"I was cloned, from the dark version of Jaden. You see, I understand that you fought Kronos recently"

"Yes"

"Well, when he beat you, he took the darkness in your heart, and created a dark copy of you, a supreme king like Timo had to deal with"

"Oh man!" he sighed.

"Then, he started to create mindless drones from him, like me" she smiled sadly. "Of course, you can see that didn't go perfectly. Something about these two changed something. If I would have to guess, it was their closeness to the good Jaden"

"Gosh, your making me feel special" Duela blushed.

"Wait, why would Kronos make a clone of me?" Jaden said shocked.

"He's been raging a new war, like the one Sidious had. He revived many of your old "friends"; Azula, Galbatorix, Megatron, Grievous; and of course the heartless. Things have changed, and some of Sidious's forces are with your old friends now, like Organization 13, minus Xemnas and the droids, but he's found new forces, like the duel ninjas as he called my line"

"Wait, if he's using me.... AM I BEING FRAMED!"

"If you mean that some people are thinking you went to his side, then yes"

"Oh man! This isn't good, Alexis I think its time I prove them wrong!" Jaden sounded more determined then he ever had been before.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Duela asked.

"When I was battling my way with the others, we flew in a ship called a Gummi Ship. I remember Jeremy, the pilot, mention that you can find the pieces on most every world, so lets find some gummi pieces!"

"Anyway, we never did get your name" Yuna commented.

"My name, I was never given one" the copy ninja had tears in her eyes.

"Then, I guess its time you make a name for yourself" Duela smiled. She was sure that she could see a smile on her face.

"Well, I've always liked Shania..."

"That's good, Shania Yuki, I like that" Jaden gave her a hug, and Alexis nodded.

"Wait, wha...."

"You can live with us, Shania, have a family" Duela said happily. "Plus, I've always wanted a sister" Shania was crying tears of joy.

Shania's deck

Amazon Archer

The Unfriendly Amazon

Amazoness Blowpiper

Amazoness Chain Master

Amazoness Fighter

Amazoness Paladin

Amazoness Queen

Amazoness Sage

Amazoness Swords Woman

Amazoness Tiger

Amazoness Trainee (Spirit)

Command Knight

Warrior Lady of the Wastelands

Warrior Lady of the Wastelands

Warrior Lady of the Wastelands

Nano Breaker

Milus Radiant

Blade Skater

Etoile Cyber

Cyber Tutu

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu

Amazoness Village

Scapegoat

Pot of greed

Monster Reborn

Legendary Sword

Lucky Iron Axe

Pot of Avarice

Big Bang Shot

Polymerization

Stop Defense

Reasoning

Invigoration

Double Summon

Negate Attack

Negate Attack

Negate Attack

Robbin Goblin

Extra Deck Cyber Blader

Some people call Amazoness Trainee Amazoness Trainer, but I like Trainee better


	12. Shania vs Ninja, giving back Gummi 1

And so, the search was on! Duela and friends began to scour the kingdom, searching for these gummi blocks! But strange things are not easy to obtain....

Shania was in a village out by the nile. She had altered her original dark attire, now it showed off her arms. She also had fingerless gloves to go with her look. As she combed the town, she caught something in her eye. A blur of black was moving on the roof!

"HEY!" she yelled, running after the dark clothed being. The being continued to jump from building to building, until the person stopped in a open courtyard on the edge of town. As Shania caught up, she saw it was one of her siblings, a ninja.

"What do you want" she asked, as her duel disk key appeared, now resembling a battle city era disk instead of a chaos one. The Ninja turned to her, and activated its disk.

"Oh, if that's what you want" she said engaging her duel disks

"LETS DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start, and summon my Warrior Lady of the Wastelands in defense mode, to end my turn!" (1100, 1200). The ninja was silent, as it drew a card.

A flash of light came as a monster was summoned, La Gin the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800, 1000).

"Not bad" Shania commented. The ninja pointed, and the Genie sent a burst of green fire into her warrior lady. Her monster was cooked.

"I activate my monsters special ability, it allows me to summon a earth attribute warrior monster with 1500 or less attack points, so I summon my Amazon Archer!" (1400, 1000). The Ninja ended its turn.

"Its my draw" Shania drew a card.

"I activate, scapegoat, so I now gain 4 sheep tokens!" four fluffy sheep appeared around her archer. "Now, I sacrifice 2 to activate my Archer's special ability, and inflict 1200 points of damage!" two tokens vanished as a arrow flew straight into the Ninja "And I'll do it again" her last two scapegoats vansihed.

**Ninja 1600**

"Now, my Archer attacks you directly!" her monster fired one more arrow into the Ninja

**Ninja 200**

The Ninja shook himself, and he drew a card. He then activated, Zera Ritual!

"Oh boy" Shania sighed, as two dissolving monsters; Rui Kishened Power and Legendary Fiend, accompanied a offering, and from it sprang the blue and purple behemoth, Zera the Mant (2800, 2000)

"Of course, it had to be big!" Zera lunged, and slashed down her Archer!

**Shania 2600**

"Okay, my draw" Shania drew a card.

"I play, my double summon, so now I can summon two monsters this turn, so I summon first my Command Knight in defense mode (1200, 1900), as well as another Warrior Lady of the Wastelands, also in defense mode!" she ended her turn. Her Command knights ability kicked in, protecting it from attack, as long as she had another monster in play, as well as grant a 400 attack boost to all her warriors! (1600 both)

The ninja drew, and activated...

"No, not Fairy Meteor Crush!" the card was equiped to Zera, and then the Mant charged, and smashed her Warrior Lady, but because of the equip spell, the difference came out of Shania's Life Points!

**Shania 1200**

"Big mistake, because now I can call another warrior to the field, like my Cyber Tutu!" (1000, 800), the Ninja ended his turn with a face dwon

"Now, I draw, and attack you directly, thanks to my Tutu's ability, so see ya!" her Tutu flew straight at him, before he activated Dimmensional Prison, and Tutu got removed!

"Okay, I end my turn" the Ninja drew a card, and attacked her Knight, destroying it!

**Shania 300**

"Well, its my move" Shania drew a card. She smirked.

"I summon, my Amazoness Sword Woman, in attack mode!" (1500, 1600) her warrior appeared in a burst of sparks. The Ninja shook a little.

"Now, attack, and when my monster takes damage, your the one paying!" her Swords woman struck Zera, as her blade shattered, and she exploded, but the flakes hit the Ninja

**Ninja 0**

Shania ran to the Ninja, as he started to fade away.

"No, please don't!" she cried, but he was gone. His deck was all that remained. She picked it up, and looked through some of the cards; Zera, Dark Resonator, Archfiend General, in all it was a pretty good fiend deck. But as she turned, she saw something in the dark powder. Picking it up, it was a gummi piece (In Kingdom hearts 1, some defeated enemies would drop them). She smiled sadly, and started to leave, when she saw a pair of eyes looking at her from the alley near her. It was a young boy, who looked orphaned. She walked over to him, and he started to back away.

"No, I won't hurt you" she told him gently. She gave him the ninja's deck. The boy stared at her, but smiled.

"This deck, its been through a lot. It did many things, all bad, but maybe you can put it to good use" she ruffled his head before leaving. The boy smiled, as he looked through the cards, his eyes glowing in undying gratitude

And what did the boy do with the deck??

"Your not bullying me anymore!" he yelled at a much bigger kid, in a dark alley, both dueling.

"Tough talk kid, your beaten!" he had 1000 life points, and D human (1300, 1100) boosted with Sword of Deep Sated Despair (1800, 1100), he had 200 life points and Beige, Vanguard of Dark world (1600, 1300)

"I draw" he drew what he wanted.

"I activate, Zera ritual, and I offer my Beige, and from my had, my Brow and my Scar, to summon Zera the Mount!" the giant monster appeared behind him (2800, 2000).

"HOW DID A WIMP LIKE YOU GET THAT!"

"Oh, charity, now crush him!" his monster sliced his D human to bits

**Bully 0**

Side Decks (Cards that can be added and removed for specific duel occasions, aside for O.C Cards. I'm just putting this down for when I need it)

Duela's side Deck

Assault Mode Activate

Majestic Fairy

Arcanite Magician Assault Mode

Majestic Guardian Eatos

Level Returner

Yuna's Side Deck

Blockman

Spellcaster's circle

Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction

Multiply

Timo's Side Deck

Zeman, the Ape King

Hane Hane

Key Mouse

Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North

Shania's Side Deck

G.B Hunter

Performance of Sword

Commencement Dance

Oh, and starting for now, Rainia will be called Lyna, as the english name is finally out


	13. Duela vs Carly, Gummi 2

Duela was on the search for some of these gummi blocks, when she heard a noise, talking. Sneaking, she heard voices talking.

"So, you wish to work on a alliance?" a deep voice was saying.

"Yes, we have heard rumors of the skills you dark signers possess" a familiar voice said. Looking over, Duela saw the supreme king!

"How's that possible..." she said "Wait, that must be the imposter of my dad!"

"Hey, someones listening!" the man, who had black and red on, yelled. Turning, Duela ran, leaving a anime dust trail after her.

"It's the daughter of my good counterpart" the supreme king shook his head.

"Then allow me to send one of my associates to take her out" the man said.

"Do you have any that are good enough Roman?" the supreme king asked.

"Oh, I do, she's a new recruit who needs some on hand duel experiance. But this duel should do it.

A bit later

Duela had reached a bend of the nile, as a dark portal opened. Stepping out was a girl with long black hair, and aside from her blue eyes, her eyes were all black. She had clothing that was black and orange.

"Who are you?" Duela said confused.

"I heard that you were spying on our leader, Roman" the girl smiled. "This will be my chance to prove myself, so prepare to go to the realm of darkness, curtesy of Carly, the dark signer!" she activated her duel disk.

"Uh, no" Duela focused, as her duel disk keyblade appeared to her.

GAME ON

**Both 4000**

"My move" Duela took the first draw.

"I play my gold sarcophagus, allowing me to move a card from my deck to my hand, but I have to wait two turns" she placed in Skyscraper.

"Next, I summon my Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode (1100, 1200), to end my turn.

"My draw" Carly smirked as she drew a card.

"I'll start by summoning my Fortune Lady Water in attack mode! (?,?_ the blue shaded spellcaster landed next to Carly.

"No attack points?" Duela said confused.

"My fortune ladies gain a level each turn, and if you multiply 300 with my water's level, you have her attack points (1200,1200), now I activate time passage, and for the rest of the turn, my Fortune Lady gains 3 levels! (2100,2100)!" her fortune lady slashed her witch as it exploded.

"I activate my monster's special ability, it allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense points to my hand, and I choose my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!"

"I end my turn"

"Its my draw" Duela drew her Polymerization.

"Wicked, now I combine my Elemental Hero Sparkman, and my Elemental Hero Bladedge, to summon Elemental hero Plasma Vice! (2600, 2300). The armored static hero landed with a crash.

"Now I activate my monster's ability, so I discard one card..."

"Not so fast!" Carly activated a continous trap "Go, twisted destinies! This card can only be activated when you discard a card for a effect" (OC trap card, shows the fortune ladies in a vortex of chaos). The entire field became a swirling vortex.

"This trap allows me to play a field spell of my choice from anywhere in my deck, as long as any monster from any graveyard is removed first. So your Sparkman, Bladedge and your Witch are removed!" her three monsters in her grave ejected out and Duela put them in her pocket. "Next, I activate, the field spell melding of worlds! (OC field spell), the entire area was overcast with a very big, black, vortexing cloud.

"First of all, our graveyards are gone. Instead, any monster destroyed is sent back into our decks, which are then shuffled. Also, every time a monster is sent back to our deck due to battle, we have to summon a monster of the same type to the field, which counts as a fortune lady summon. However, we can only summon a certain monster once".

"Oh, that's confusing"

"Yes it is" Carly smiled.

"But it doesn't change a thing, I summon my Familiar Possessed Aussa (1850, 1500), now my monster, destroy her fortune lady!" her monster silently jumped and slashed her fortune lady.

**Carly 3350**

"No matter, I now call forth, my Fortune Lady Fire!" a red colored lady appeared. (?,?) but then her level gave her power (400,400). "Now, my monster's ability activates, so I can now destroy one of your monsters, and inflict damage to you equal to its Original attack points, so bye Plasma!" a fire storm cooked her Plasma Vice

"AHHH" Duela was also burnt.

"I play a card face down, to end my turn"

**Duela 1400**

"Its my move" Carly drew a card, her fortune lady powered up (600,600), "I summon my Fortune Lady Wind in defense mode (?,?) as the green colored fortune lady rose in power (900,900). "Now for her ability, so I can destroy a spell or trap on your field, equal to my fortune lady roster, and with two, that face down of yours doesn't stand a chance!" her negate attack was destroyed.

"Now, I activate my dark door spell card, so now you can only attack with only one monster a turn. Next, I play a card face down, to end my turn."

"Its my draw" Duela drew a card.

"I now gain the card I sealed away in my golden box!" Duela gained her Skyscraper Field Spell. "Now, I activate, my new field spell!" the swirling cloud was blown away, replaced with a tall city of buildings.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Now, whenever my elemental heroes battle a monster that is stronger, they gain 1000 attack points, but that's not for now, because I summon my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" (900, 1200, with boost from its ability).

"Now, I tune my level 3 Swordsman, to my level 4 Aussa, to summon Arcanite Magician!" her swordsman did a salute as it turned into three green rings, which surrounded her blank faced Aussa. She became see through with 4 stars.

"Come forth, my mighty wizard!" Duela yelled as a magician in white appeared and spun his staff (400, 1800).

"Ha ha, what sort of monster is that!?" Carly laughed.

"Tut tut, you don't realize that when he is summoned by Synchro, he gains two spell counters, and did I mention he gains 1000 attack for each!" (2400, 1800).

"Not bad..."

"Now, my magician attacks your Fortune Lady Fire!" her wizard jumped up and sent a purple orb of magic into her fortune lady, destroying it.

"I end my turn with a face down"

"My draw!" Carly smirked.

"I play, my monster reborn, so I revive my Fortune Lady Water, but I now offer her to summon Fortune Lady Earth!" Her brown wizard landed and crossed her arms (?,?), and she's level 6 and multiplies by 400, you do the math (2400,2400).

"Next, I activate another Time Passage spell card, so now she gains a 1200 point boost for the rest of the turn (3600,3600) and now for her ability, whenever she goes up a level, you lose 400 life points, and I jumped three!" a large boulder hit Duela in the chest.

**Duela 200**

"Now, destroy Arcanite Magician, and end this!" Fortune Lady Earth flew straight at Arcanite.

"Go, face down, Synchro DownGrader!" (OC card, showing Turbo Warrior dissipating, with Junk Warrior coming from the sparks), "this card allows me to stop your attack, by tributing my Arcanite Magician!" her monster dissolved as Earth was forced back.

"Now, I can summon a Synchro Monster with one less level, like Tempest Magician!" her scythe wielding magician appeared in attack mode (2200, 1400)

"Don't bother, that monster, and you, are dead next turn, and I play a face down!"

"That is if you have a next turn, my draw" Duela drew pot of greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed, and I now draw two cards!" Duela drew Avian and Polymerization.

"Yes, I fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinitrix, to summon Flame Wingman!" (2100,1700), her monster was standing on top of a building attenea.

"Now, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" her monster flew at Earth with a fiery cloak (3100 for attack!), and obliterated her monster.

"Now for his ability!" Flame Wingman flew up to Carly and burst her in fire

**Carly 350**

Carly stumbled back a little.

"Don't think I'm done yet, I activate my Earthbound Retributor!" (OC card showing Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's hand, taking Junk Warrior and Infernity Dwarf down into the earth.), "First, this card can only activate when my life points drop by over 500 due to a card effect, and by offering the strongest monsters on both our fields, I can then special summon my EarthBound Immortal!"

"What, you have one!" Duela said in shock.

"Duh? Now, rise, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (2500,2500), a giant demonic Hummingbird, all orange and black, flew above the duel, as her Tempest and Carly's Wind were offered.

"I play a card face down, to end my turn" Duela sighed.

"Nothing else will save you!" Carly smirked.

"Aslla Piscu, destroy her!" the Hummingbird lowered its beak to peck Duela!

"Not so fast, go Hero Barrier!" a blue barrier formed that negated the attack.

"You insolent fool, I end my turn with two face downs!"

"My draw..." Duela drew a card.

"Go, Brilliant Shrine Art! Now, you have to attack my Piscu, instead of a direct attack, and now I activate Skill Draining Curse (OC trap showing a evil rope and chain!) these ropes then bound her Flame Wingman.

"Now, your monster can't get affected by any spells on the field, except those that send it back to the deck. Its hopeless, girl!" Carly laughed. "You haven't got a card in your deck that can help you now! Prepare for the realm of darkness, also called the Netherworld!"

"I don't think so" Duela glared. "I play, Dimmensional Uniting Fusion!" (OC card showing two OC's; Tonto and Thomas, shaking with a swirling vortex of light in between them). "This card allows me to combine a monster in my removed from play zone, like Sparkman, and one on my field, like Flame Wingman, to create a fusion, and then I send the material monsters back into my deck!" her flame wingman and Sparkman, now a ghost, shook hands before going back into Duela's deck.

"Rise, Shining Flare Wingman!" the shining hero floated down from the sky.

"It's too bright!" Carly shielded her eyes. (2500,2100).

"My monster gains 300 attack and defense for every hero I have in the grave, that's three" Ghosts of Plasma Vice, Avian and Burstinitrix appeared behind her monster (3400,2100), now attack and destroy Aslla Piscu!" Her monster flew at the giant hummingbird.

"You fool" Carly laughed. "When my monster leaves the field for any reason, it takes your monsters as well, inflicting 800 for each!"

"But your take damage too!" Duela yelled.

"Then, its a DRAW!" both monsters collided, and exploded. Both of them fell off the cliff, falling towards the river.

"See ya, hero!" Carly waved before vanishing. Duela instead crashed into the river (Her duel disk keyblade vanished beforehand, so no drowned cards).

A bit later

Duela coughed, and opened her eyes, to see Shania standing over her.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I ran into the supreme king" Shania stiffened in fright "and he was talking to this guy, I think it was Roman, and they spotted me, and I dueled this creepy girl named Carly. We tied, my Shining Flare Wingman against her Aslla Piscu, and we fell into the river.

"This is getting worse, that was a dark signer, if you had lost, you would have been trapped in the world of darkness, and all would have been lost"

"How?" Duela pressed. Shania looked into the distance.

"I remember, Kronos mentioning a prophecy, implying about the kids of the 10 key bearers, like dad" Shania was still nervous about calling Jaden that "and that if one was lost, the worlds would fall into darkness"

"Wait, so I can't duel!" Duela said scared.

"No, just don't lose" they had a laugh.

"Well, I had a bit of a better time, found a gummi piece. Let's try to find more"


	14. Jaden vs Dark Jaden, a hostage crisis

Jaden vs Supreme King 1

Duela and Shania were still by the river, when all of a sudden, the ground gave way, revealing a trap hole. They freaked out, as they fell into the hole.

"ha ha ha"

"Whose laughing?" Shania demanded.

"Prepare for trouble, its not who you think"

"Make it double, oh never mind!" he stopped the theme imatation, as the supreme king stood over the hole.

"YOU!" Shania hissed.

"Ah, the little traitor, how nice to see you" he smirked. "I'm sorry, but you and your prophecy friend have to go now, HAZA!" he didn't need the last part as a blast of black lightning flew down from the sky into the hole, before a invisible barrier blocked the attack.

"Dad!" Duela yelled as her father ran to face the dark counterpart.

"Are you supposed to be me, because that dark get up, really clashes with my eyes!"

"Oh dad, really" Duela sighed.

"Silence, and your my light half correct? Well, nice knowing ya" he activated his duel disk.

"UH, I take it you want to duel?"

"Yes, win and your daughter, and copy, go free..."

"HEY"

"I win, and I will absorb you, become whole, and you will become the traitorous fiend your friend Jayfeather describes you as, the dark moron by Ashoka and the one who I wish to break all his bones and fill his brain with molten lead, Saphira!"

"You may look like me, but soon my friends will know the truth, that your not me, so get your game on!"

**Both Jaden's 4000**

"My move!" Good jaden drew a card. It was Gallis the Star Beast.

"Now, by showing you this Gallis the star beast monster card, I can draw a card. If it is a monster, and it is" he showed his counterpart Necroshade "then I get to special summon Gallis, send Necroshade to the grave, and inflict 200 points of damage for each level, so for my level 5 Necroshade!" a blast of star strudden light smacked into the dark jaden, as a black and purple griffen thing appeared on the field in defense mode and roared (800, 800)

**Supreme King 3000**

"Well, next I summon my Elemental hero clayman in defense mode (800,2000), and that'll do it, creepy me!"

"Well finally, let me show you how to use your deck!" he drew a card.

"See, this deck is nearly the same as your deck, down to only a few cards, and here to show you, is my Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" his humanoid dolphin jumped from his duel disk in attack mode (600,800).

"Wait, you have Neo Spacian's?" Jaden said shocked.

"Yes, I do. Now, I active NEX, so goodbye Aqua, and hello Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin!" his dolphin glowed, as it upgraded into a dark blue dolphin! (900, 1100).

"Whoa, two nearly exact decks, face to face" Shania said from the bottom of the pit fall.

"Agreed, but whose going to win, I mean, who knows what the dark, dad, thing, meant by additional cards different?" Duela said worried.

"_I don't know, but I sense a dangerous power in that deck, a power of darkness_" Eatos said, appearing in spirit form next to Duela.

"Next, I activate my Marine Dolphin's ability, I discard one card" he discarded his own Necroshade "and take a peak at your hand, and if you have a weaker monster, it goes to the grave!" a blast of sonic waves flew at Jaden's hand, hitting his Winged Kuriboh.

"NO, NOT KURIBOH!"

"Sorry, say goodbye to that holy dust bunny!" Kuriboh appeared by Jaden, as it blew up.

**Jaden 3500**

"Next, I play my Quick summon spell card, and with my Necroshade in my grave, I call forth my own Elemental hero NEOS! (2500, 2000).

"Oh Ra"

"NOW, combine, into Elemental Marine Neos!" the two monsters jumped into the air and fused. A blue, upgraded Neos fell from the result. (2800, 2300).

"Now, for his ability, so say goodbye, to a card in your hand" Marine neos fired a blast of water into Jaden's hand, sending his Fusion Gate field Spell to the grave.

"NOW, DESTROY CLAYMAN!" a blast of dark water destroyed Clayman. Dark Jaden's turn ended with a face down.

"Wait, Neos fusions are supposed to vanish after they are created" Shania noticed.

"Marine Neos is different that way" Duela commented.

"My draw!" Jaden drew a card.

"Now, I play fake hero, so now I can summon a hero from my hand, for just this turn, so hello my NEOS!" his hero Neos appeared in attack mode. (2500, 2000).

"Now, I play, Super Polymerization!" a spell card with a twisting whirlwind fusion appeared.

"Now, I discard a card, and I can use cards on your field, for my fusion summon!" he smiled, as Marine Neos and his Neos combined.

"Calling forth, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" Neos, armored with a shield and a spear sword, appeared in attack mode. (2500, 1000).

"My Neos Knight gains half of the none Hero Neos's attack points, so your Marine Neos contributes to me 1400 attack points, for a grand total of... (3900,1000).

"ATTACK!" Neos Knight flew at dark Jaden.

"I play, Negate attack!" a barrier blocked the attack by Neos Knight.

"Well, I end my turn"

"Good, my draw!" Dark Jaden drew a card. He smirked.

"I summon, my Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." the bubble hero rose in a burst of bubbles.

"Now, I can draw two cards" he drew two new cards.

"Now, I activate Metamorphosis, so I trade in Bubbleman, for my Neo Bubbleman!" Bubbleman got a few upgrades. (800, 1200).

"Now, I equip to him Bubble Blaster, raising him 800 points!" (1600,1200), "Next I play Hero Heart, so now my Bubbleman, gets to strike twice!, for half his attack though, now Neo Bubbleman, destroy!" Neo Bubbleman fired a blast of bubbles into Gallis, destroying him. Then a blast fired into Neos Knight. Despite Neo being weaker, Neos Knight was destroyed by the attack, as was the blaster (800, 1200).

"Wait, wuh?" Shania said confused.

"When Neo Bubbleman battles a monster, the monster is destroyed. The blaster absorbs the hit, making it a lethal strategy." Duela commented.

"_So far, this is a pretty wicked duel_" Amazoness Trainee said appearing.

"_Yes it is, but lets hope light Jaden wins_" Eatos commented. "_Luckily, its his turn_"

"MY DRAW!" Jaden drew a card.

"I remove my Super Polymerization Magic card from my hand, and I special summon Spell Striker! (600, 200!)" a little viking like battler appeared.

"Next, I summon my Armor Breaker, and then I activate my monster's ability!" (800, 800). Armor Breaker flew up, and its hammer body was attached to the back of spell striker.

"What's that doing?" Shania had to ask. She got her answer.

"Now, my Spell Striker's ability will activate, and he now attacks you directly!" Spell Striker jumped up and stuck dark Jaden.

**Dark Jaden 2400**

"Now, my Armor Breaker activates. Whenever a monster equiped with him inflicts damage, I get to destroy a card, like your Neo Bubbleman!" Neo Bubbleman blew up.

"I play a card face down, to end my turn"

"ITS MY DRAW!" Dark Jaden drew a card.

"I play, my pot of greed, so now I get to draw twice more!" he drew two more cards.

"Now, I play Polymerization, and merge my Wildheart and Bladedge, to summon Hero Wildedge!" (2600,2300).

"ATTACK, DESTROY HIS MONSTER!" Wildedge flew at Spell Striker, and struck it with his foot, Armor breaker got knocked off and destroyed.

**Jaden 5500**

"Huh, you were supposed to lose life points?" Dark Jaden said angirly.

"Sorry, but you activated my Nutrient Z trap card. It gave me 4000 extra points before you hit, and since I lost 2000, I'm back and better then ever!"

"Grr, your move!"

"Good, I was getting impatient anyway!" Jaden drew a card.

"I call forth Wroughtwriler in defense mode (800, 1200), and I'll swap my Spell Striker while I'm at it!"

"Well, its my move!" Dark Jaden drew a card.

"Come forth, my Avian (1000,1000), now I use my Wildedge, and attack all your defensive monsters!" Bladedge unleashed several spike like boomerangs from his armor, and sent them in, destroying Spell Striker and Wroughtwiler!

"Not so fast, when you take out this pooch, I get a hero and Polymerization back!" he gained Neos and a fusion card.

"Your need them, QUIL CASCADE!" a fury of feathers struck Jaden head on!

**Jaden 4500**

"Well, my draw!" Jaden drew a card.

"I summon my Glow Moss in attack mode!" (300, 900!). "Next, I play my own NEX, so my Glow Moss, becomes Twinkle Moss!" his monster evolved, and became sort of feminine. (500, 1100), in defense mode.

"Well, your being cowardly today, aren't you?" Dark Jaden drew a card.

"For that, I attack!" His Wildedge flew at his defending monster.

"Go, my monster's ability has you draw, and your attack alters due to it!" Dark Jaden drew a monster, Yubel.

"Well, looks as though your attack has failed, and your battle phase..."

"Not so fast, go De Fusion!" he defused Wild Edge, gaining Wildheart (1500, 1600), and Bladedge (2600, 1800) "Plus, your effect gets cancelled!"

"HUH!"

"Thanks to my spell (OC card), replay of the mixed (Shows the alien Humongosaur, changing into the hero Fourarms to get at Slifer), "So one monster, that was formally a fusion, gets de fused, I can immediatly attack, despite any abilities, as long as its the only one!"

"DOUBLE HUH!"

"Bladedge, attack!" her monster struck his Twinkle. It was destroyed, and Jaden got hit for piercing damage.

**Jaden 3000**

"Well, My turn!" Jaden smirked, as he drew a card.

"I play my magical mallet spell card!" he sent his hand back to his deck, aside for Polymerization and Neos, and drew back 3 new cards.

"Now, for my Polymerization, as Avian and Burstinitrix merge, becoming the mighty Flame Wingman!" his old time favorite spun out of his hand in attack mode (2100, 1200).

"So what, he's no match for my Bladedge!"

"Oh, but who say's I'm done, because I now activate Shield Attack, and equip it to your Bladedge!" his Bladedge got hit by a shield (1800, 2600).

"HUH?"

"Your monster's attack and defense have been twisted, so now, ATTACK FLAME WINGMAN!" Flamewingman flew in a fiery tornado straight into Bladedge, destroying it. Then the abilities kicked in.

**Dark Jaden 600**

"Now, I end my turn.

"ITS YOUR DOOM, NOW!" dark jaden yelled as he drew.

"I offer, my Avian and my Wildheart!" they burst into pillars of dark fire.

"To summon, my mighty Yubel!" his ace monster formed from the dark fire. They all stepped back as it landed on the ground. (0,0).

"Huh?" Shania said confused. "All that, for a monster like that!?"

"Don't underestimate it, anything that starts that weak, has one heck of a ability" Duela commented.

"_In fact, it's like that of your Amazoness Sword Woman!_" Her Amazoness Trainiee commented.

"WHAT!"

"Yubel, attack Flame Wingman!" her monster's eyes glowed orange. So did the Flame Wingman's, and he blasted her with fire. She got hit, as a thorn flew and struck Jaden for the damage.

**Jaden 900**

"Hmm, I play my O Oversoul, to revive my Avian, and offer him, so Yubel stays on the field!" Avian exploded again. "But now, I play my Prohibition spell, and I ban Grand Mole!"

"Well, its my move" Jaden smiled as he drew a card.

"I play, Neo Spacia Extent! So now, I replace Flame Wingman, with my Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, in defense mode! (800,600). "Now, for his ability, for each card in your hand, I gain 500 life points!" the 4 cards in the evil Jaden's hands turned into pink flowers.

**Jaden 2900**

"I also play a card face down"

"GRRR, I DRAW!" Dark Jaden drew a card.

"I summon, my hero Sparkman in attack mode!" (1600, 1400).

"Now Yubel, attack Hummingbird!" a thorn crashed into Hummingbird.

**Jaden 2300**

"Now Sparkman, clip his wings!" a blast of static struck Hummingbird, destroying him.

"Go, Hero signal" a signal flew over head.

"Calling, Hero Prisma!" (1700, 1000).

"I offer my Sparkman, to keep Yubel active" Yubel exploded "Next, I activate, Life Flipper! (OC spell showing a small coin being traded for a large dollar), "Now, our Life Points are switched, but I can only activate this after a battle phase where only you took damage. I also play a card face down"

**Dark Jaden 2300**

**Jaden 600**

"Well, its my move" Jaden drew a card.

"But can I win?" it was then that he blanked out, to find himself in Neo space. Around him were all the monsters either he or his counterpart used in their duel, aside from Yubel, as well as his other cards.

"Jaden, there is still hope" Neos told him.

"But how, that Yubel card..."

"Simple, you need to trust the heart of the cards" Aqua Dolphin told him.

"Jaden, this duel is as good as one, your see!" and he blinked out, and saw himself holding exactly what he needed.

"Thanks guys, I play my Prisma's special ability, so I send Grand mole to my grave, and he gets treated like it, no Prohibation to here it!"

"How!"

"Because, I activate R Righteous Justice, first!" the golden R appeared, and caused Prohibation to explode. Prisma reflected light, and became Grand Mole.

"Now, I use my Necroshade from earlier, and summon Neos without a offering!" His Neos landed with a bang to the ground.

"I contact fuse, my two heroes, and call forth, GRAND NEOS!" a brown Neos with a drill arm landed on the ground. (2500, 2000).

"And now, I activate his ability!" his monster drilled a hole, into the deck horizon. Yubel was sucked inside it.

"Yeah, GO DAD!" Duela cheered.

"No, my monster!"

"Is gone, like your be! Grand Neos, finish him!" His Neos flew at Dark Jaden. The Drill impacted straight into him!

**Dark Jaden 0**

Dark Jaden stumbled back, panting. His deck spilled out aside from the Yubel in his hand. He shook his fist.

"You, haven't, seen the last, of me!" he panted, as he ran. Jaden picked up the copy deck.

"So, what are you going to do, about the deck, and about us!" Duela complained.

"Oh, give me a second" Jaden smiled. He tossed a rope down, and they climbed out.

"Well, I'll hold on to this, for later, you know?"

"Uh, no?


	15. Lighta vs Leo more strangers

Whew, just wrote a over 10000 word tournament of dueling, its up on fanfiction as a story now; so what about a bit more into the gummi era

A girl with long braided blue hair, in black about age 10, was out concious on the side of a hill.

Flashback

Leo was alone in his tops apartment. As he smiled absently, a explosion was heard from the pool top.

"WHAT?" he cried running out, and the area was filled with a dark mist. Looking around, he saw a girl in black, her face unseeable.

"Where, is Luna?"

"Why should I tell you!" Leo yelled.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to send you to the shadow realm"

"The what?"

"Let's put it this way, it's not a fun vacation"

"Your not going to get anywhere near her!" he jumped in a hoppin fury, activating his duel disk.

"Then you leave me no choice" she snarled, as a burst of light bubbles formed on her arm. A duel disk keyblade, this one sort of resembling Luna's, appeared on her arm. Her arm glowed purple, as a purple version of Luna's mark appeared on her arm.

"Uh, that's cool, and all, but lets DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start" the girl smirked. "And I summon, Jain the Lightsworn Paladin!" a warrior in white armor rose in attack mode (1800, 1200).

"I end my turn, before Jain's ability activates, and with it" she sent the top two cards from her deck to the grave; Wulf and Lumia, both other Lightsworns

"WHAT! You lose two of your deck's cards! That's pretty lame" Leo smirked.

"Oh really, because when I send my Wulf from my deck to the grave.." the white wolf warrior rose from the grave in a blue hole (2100, 300).

"Okay, that's sort of cool, but my draw!" Leo drew a card.

"I summon, my Morphtronic Cameran in attack mode!" a camera appeared, which morphed into a little robot (800, 600). "Next, I play the spell, double summon, allowing me to summon, Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode" (100, 100), a cell phone appeared, before again morphing into a small robot.

"So, decides adding a bunch of weak little robots, you doing anything else, bub?"

"Oh, I'm doing much more!" "See, my Celfon can dial a number, and I draw those cards. If I get a morphtronic, I can call it out!" the numbers on Cellfon started to move randomly, landing on a one.

"COOL. NOW, I DRAW ONE CARD, and the amazing Leo drew Morphtronic Scopen, whose going in defense mode!" a large scope appeared in defense mode. (800, 1400).

"And the point of them is?"

"Wait for it! See, my tuner, Scopen, when he's in defense mode, he's level 4! Now, I tune level 4 Scopen, level 2 Cameran and level 1 Celfon!" the two robots jumped into the air, surrounded by 4 green rings.

"I SUMMON, POWER TOOL DRAGON!" the robot dragon with tools for claws appeared in attack mode (2300, 2500).

"Now, I'll use his ability, and randomly gain a equip spell from my deck, and I get..., BREAK DRAW!" Power tool was surrounded by a white glow.

"ATTACK, TAKE OUT THAT PALADIN, WHATEVER A PALADIN IS!" the dragon flew at the paladin, and crushed him with his shovel hand.

**Girl 3500**

"Best part, I get to draw a card"

"Lucky start, my draw!"

"I summon, the Fabled Catsith!" a cat with a green ball appeared in attack mode (800, 600).

"Now, I tune level 1 Catsith, and level 4 Wulf!" catsith vanished as its ball split apart into a green ring. The ring formed around Wulf.

"Rise by synchro, Thunder Unicorn!" a blue unicorn with a standard thunder horn appeared in attack mode (2200, 1800).

"A unicorn?"

"Yes, and this horse is going to bring your demise! Now, for the field spell, Luminous spark!" the entire field was covered in a bright light.

"AH, TOO BRIGHT!"

"It's the point, dofus. See, this boosts the power of light attribute monsters!" (2700, 1400).

"OH boy!"

"Next, my Thunder unicorn decreases one of your monsters attack by 500 for the turn, like power tool! (1800, 2500)

"OH COME ON, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"THUNDER UNICORN DESTROY POWER TOOL DRAGON!" the unicorn bounded into Power tool, Jabbing him harshly with its horn. His glow dissapeared.

**Leo 3100**

"Hey, that dragon was supposed to be shiscabobed!"

"Na ah, my Power Tool dragon can survive a battle by simply removing a equip spell!"

"Cheap, I end my turn with a face down".

"My draw, and thanks to power tool, I get another equip spell, like megamorph!" His dragon was surrounded by a yellow aura, that swelled him to twice his regular size (4600, 5000).

"ATTACK!" Powertool flew straight at thunder unicorn.

"Go, discard delay!" (OC trap card, shows a rock on a alter as a woman flees) "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your attack" she discarded the Fabled Cerburrel as the attack was bounced off.

"Since I discarded the Fable cerburrel, I can special summon him!" a little orange three headed dog rose in attack mode (1000, 400).

"My draw!"

"Now, I play, my messenger of peace! Now, monsters wit 1500 or more attack are not able to attack"

"That's cheap, your can't either!"

"True, well true until I tune my monsters!" Cerburrel split into two green rings, surrounding Thunder Unicorn.

"I synchro Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" a darker blue horse with two horns rose (2500, 2000).

"And that's going to help you, how?"

"Because, I equip it, with Shooting Star Bow-Ceal and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce!" a bright green bow and two swords appeared on the sides of the horse (1000,2000).

"HA! You weakened your monster yourself!"

"Actually, I think I did the opposite. See, now thanks to my bow, Bicron can attack directly , and thanks to my swords, she can attack twice!"{

"WHAT?"

"Double stampeding shockwave!" Bicron jumped over Power tool and kicked Leo in the chest, before sending a blast of static into him

**Leo 1100**

"That's enough for now"

"Your right it is! Now, I draw and get a new equip spell for my hand! AND I GOT, POWER TOOL C AND D!" the tools on the end of Power dragon upgraded (5600, 5000).

"Next, I play Twister!"

"YOUR PLAYING WHAT!" a tornado formed on the field, blowing away Messenger of peace.

"NO, NOT THAT!"

"NO ONE HURTS LUNA! POWER TOOL, UTLRA DRILL!" a drill pounded itself into Bicorn, destroying the horse

**Leo 600**

**Girl 0**

As Leo victory seemed final, the girl vanished in a black cloud.

"Was that a dark signer? I BEAT A DARK SIGNER, I BEAT A DARK SIGNER, OW!" he tripped

Elsewhere

"I'm starting to wonder if the idea of creating dark replicas of heroes is working" Kronos shook his head in annoyance.

"It's just you have been choosing pathetic cloning templates" Marik said rudely. "That boy's twin was not a strong enough duelist. You would have been better off with that black rose..."

"QUIET!" Kronos blasted him with force lightning, Marik exploded into yellow dust.

"You know he's going to come back" Dark Jaden commented.

"You know, the only reason I don't blast you is because I can't make you like him, due to the connection you have with your light counterpart."

"Speaking of light, maybe trying to place a bit of light in that girl backfired. It may be why she didn't win"

"It was a worthy experiment, but she's going to end up like Shania, if she isn't already, unless we eliminate her now. I've sent Mok to deal with her"

"Do you think you can trust those Galactic Guardian peoples? I mean, they're just trying to, quote on quote, confiscate the abridged weapons of the fake guardians and tennyson?"

"Simple, I don't. They take out the other omnitrix guys, they get the omnitrix's of our nega guardians, and in exchange, they agreed to turn a blind eye to us and focus on those scoundrels Megatron and he who must not be named, allowing us a galactic empire of all the good words, centered here, in the conflicters castle"

"Why do people never say his name, Vald..." Kronos slapped him.

"Do you want him in our headquarters!"

"Uh, no"

Back in Pharoah Kingdom

A man with white hair had appeared on the hill the girl was out concious on, but as he approached her, Yuna yelled from a distance.

"HEY!" the man turned around as the princess caught up

"This is none of your concern, human. Go away now, and I'll let you survive.

"Sheesh, now what about a different wager!" she activated her duel disk.

"I like your style, prepare to be eliminated!" he activated a dark signer like disk.

"GAME ON!"

To be continued

Lighta's Deck

Judgement Dragon

Wattfox

Wattgiraffe

Wattgoldfish

Wattlemur

Wattpheasant

Wattwoodpecker

Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter

Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

Trident Warrior

Guardian Tryce

White Magician Pikeru

Princess Pikeru

Gellenduo

Kaiser Sea Horse

Kaiser Glider

Guardian of Order

Effect Veiler (Spirit, Tuner)

The Fabled Cerburrel (Tuner)

The Fabled Catsith (Tuner)

The Fabled Rubyruda (Tuner)

Trust Guardian (Tuner)

Card destruction

Pot of avarice

Trial of the Princess

Messenger of Peace

Shooting Star Bow-Ceal

Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce

Pot of Greed

Reasoning

Unicorn Beacon

Luminous Spark

Urgent Tuning

Synchro Strike

Eleccannon

Dimmensional Prison

Draining Shield

Defense Draw

Extra Deck; Wattchimera Level 6, Thunder Unicorn Level 5, Voltic Bicron Level 7, Lightning Tricorn Level 8


	16. Yuna vs Mok, Gummi 3

"DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"Ladies first" Yuna drew a card.

"I summon, Silent Swordsman level 3!" a little boy in a blue jacket rose with a large sword (1000, 1000).

"Next, I activate, Level up!"

"_PREPARE, BECAUSE NOW CUTE..._" her swordsman smirked as he glowed and leveled up.

"_Gains power_" he said in a deeper voice (2300, 1000), as Silent Swordsman level 5.

"That's enough to start"

"Not bad, but its my move!" Mok drew a card.

"I summon, Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode! the four legged alien rose in attack mode (1900, 900).

"Next, I play, Upstart goblin, and I draw a card, as you gain 1000 life points"

**Yuna 5000**

"?"

"Now, I equip my Megamorph!" his alien grew in size (3800, 900).

"Say wha?"

"ATTACK!" the shocktrooper cut down her swordsman"

**Yuna 3500**

"Next, I activate Emergency Provisions, offering my Megamorph, and gaining 1000 points"

**Mok 5000**

"Hmm, not bad" Yuna said drawing a card.

"I now summon, Giant Soldier of stone, in defense mode (1300, 2000).

"Weak, its my draw now!"

"Come forth, Alien Warrior (1800, 1000).

"I play two cards face down, and with that, I end my turn"

"Oh, weak is it? My draw!"

"I play, Cost down!" she discarded Summoned Skull.

"With this, I can summon a stronger monster easier, and I offer Stone Soldier, for Dark Magician!" (2500, 2100).

"But first, I activate my attack maniac quick play spell" (OC card showing Dark Magician Knight charging at Dark Grepher and Dark Creator with the staff of dark magician on the ground) "this enables me to allow a monster, say Dark Magician, to attack an extra time for each card in the grave sharing his attribute and attack" both monsters were obliterated

**Mok 3700**

But as the alien warrior was destroyed, two nasty gray bubbles appeared on Dark Magician.

"Nasty" Yuna said shocked.

"Those are A counters, now I activate Brainwashing Beam!" a beam of strange light hit Dark Magician. Like a zombie. he wandered to Mok's side.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, but thanks to my trap, I can take control of a monster with A counters" he drew a card smugly.

"ATTACK!" Dark magician charged at Yuna

"Go, call of the haunted!" she activated her trap as her summoned skull rose from the dead (2500, 1200). Dark Magician blasted him, as he was electrocuted by Skull. Both exploded.

"I play a card, as I summon Alien Ammonite!" (500, 200), and as my turn ends, he allows me to bring back a old friend, Alien Shocktrooper! (1900, 900), and a face down from me"

"My draw" she drew pot of greed.

"Tell me, why are you after this girl" Yuna demanded.

"Simple, she's a failed experiment" Mok smirked. "I am a Galactic Omnitrix Guardian, guardian of trans world order" a question mark floated over Yuna's head.

"The worlds isolation has been destroyed. People now have this idea to trade between worlds, and worst of all, some dare to have offspring with beings from other worlds! Freaks like John Victoria, Alan Storm, Eppsa Fenton and Ken Tennyson are dangers to the universal order!"

"That's a little harsh"

"And some even dare, lowly humans possessing the might of the omnitrix! I have spoken with the only being with the power to set the order back, Kronos. The Omnitrix will be restored to non human use! The trans world trade will be destroyed! And the freaks will be destroyed! But first, that defective clone of that little Luna will be destroyed!"

"Okay, I don't know what your yabbering on about, but I draw!" she drew Watapon and Dark Magician girl.

"I drew my Watapon, so I can summon it specially!" (300, 200).

"But I offer it, to summon, Dark Magician Girl!" (2000, 1700).

"And now, thanks to her special talent, she gains 300 for each dark magician in the grave" (2300, 1700).

"ATTACK!" Dark Magician girl jumped.

"Go, Urgent tuning!" Alien Ammonite broke into a green ring, surrounding the see through 4 stared Shocktrooper.

"RISE, MY SYNCHRO MONSTER!" a flash of light formed as a giant behemoth with mountain like volcano humps on its back, with sickly gray skin.

"Meet, Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar"

"Um, no thanks?" (2600, 1800). Dark magician girl stopped her attack.

"My move" he sighed drawing a card.

"I attack!" the fortress erupted green meteors covered in green lava from its back, crushing dark magician girl.

**Yuna 3300**

"My draw!" she got back up.

"I summon, a monster face down"

"Really, that's all, my draw!"

"Come forth, another Alien Shocktrooper!"

"ATTACK!" Shocktrooper slashed down her hidden Magician of Faith.

"Thank you, I now gain a spelr from the grave" she got level up.

"Fortress!" meteors impacted into Yuna.

**Yuna 700**

"OW"

"What a pathetic princess"

"OKAY! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" she growled, drawing a card.

"I summon Silent Magician level 4!" (1000, 1000).

"_So, another day, another duel_" she sighed.

"Next, I play level up!" Silent Magician glowed, as she leveled up into SILENT MAGICIAN LEVEL 8 (3500, 1000).

"_Prepare to be vanquished, alien skum_!"

"But first, I remove Watapon and Dark Magician!" her two monsters jumped into a swirling vortex.

"To summon, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the beginning!" (3000, 2500).

"Now, see when my Soldier destroys a monster on your field, he can attack again!"

"Say what!"

"Now, take down those aliens!" her soldier charged, slicing down both the fortress and shocktrooper.

**Mok 2200**

"Now, Finish him Silent Magician!" her magician jumped and blasted him directly.

**Mok 0**

He stumbled back a little.

"You, may have beat me in a game, but she's still coming with me" he showed a green watch.

"Its time for the heavy artillery, sometimes called a Vauxsarian, and sometimes by the sadly catchy name of" Yuna cocked her head confused. The girl on the ground started to get up. It was then he hit the clock head of the watch, flooding the area with green light.

"HUMONGOSAUR!" he yelled, now a large, humanoid dinosaur.

"WHAT!" Yuna said shocked.

"_That, was unexpected_" Silent Magician level 8 commented next to her.

Mok flew his fist at her, but a purple bubble formed blocking the attack. The girl had pushed herself up, and a purple mark on her arm was glowing.

"Huh?" Yuna was shocked by it. Mok fell over, turning back to normal.

"This, isn't over" he panted.

"I think it is" the girl smirked. "I don't know why, but I don't trust you" Mok hit a clicker button, and he vanished in a flash of bright teleporting light.

"So, uh what's your name?" Yuna managed to ask.

"It's Lighta, but, I can't remember anything else?" Yuna had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, what's this" she looked at her foot, and found a gummi piece!


	17. Micheal vs Paradox

In a even more futuristic Neo Domino

On the daedulus bridge, a dark red duel runner, sort of like Yusei's, flew down late at night, with a odd lack of traveling cars. The person on the runner had a blue racing suit with red shoulder pads. A yusei like disk was on the runner. His brown eyes were focused, his burgundy hair, with yellow highlighting flashed in the wind. He then spotted the person he was looking for, a large white runner, driven by a oddly clad man.

"Paradox!" he yelled. The masked man turned his head back towards him.

"So, if it isn't my young friend" he smirked in content. "I'm sorry, but I'm a few decades late for my appointment" his duel runner started to pick up speed.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy smirked, pressing a button.

"Speed World 2, ON!" both of the runners entered duel mode.

"Really that determined to lose" Paradox smirked. "Very well, I needed to test this deck out"

"Caution a duel is commencing,a duel is commencing,a duel is commencing, Central Lane chosen" a annoying announcer voice hollered. A red barrier formed, as they were herded into a long stretch of road.

"DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"The first move is mine!" Paradox smirked.

"You may have some famous parents, Micheal Fudo, but that's not helping you today, first I set two cards face down, and next I remove my deck's Elemental Hero Neos, to summon Malefic Neos!"(OC monster) a evil version of neos with a black and white mask appeared in attack mode (2500, 2000).

(Dark, Level 7, 2500, 2000 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Elemental Hero Neos from your Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.)

"Now, since I just removed a monster for a card effect, I activate this special trap that can only activate when a monster is removed for a summoning of a malefic monster, even on the turn it was set, go Malefic Override" (OC continous trap card showing Malefic Blue Eyes, rainbow Dragon and Stardust Dragon battling their original selves over a destroyed city).

"With this card's power, first any monster, including the one I just removed by the effect of a Malefic monster, are instead placed in my grave. If my monster is destroyed by battle, the corresponding card in placed on the bottom of your deck, and in exchange,you get dealt damage by the monsters level times 100."

"Not bad" Micheal commented.

"But next, I think I'll summon Dark Mimic level 1 in defense mode!" a blue box with teeth appeared. (100, 1000).

"Next, I play speed spell, Level up! Now, if i have a level monster on my field, I can upgrade him" the little box was replaced by a bigger one.

"Dark Mimic, Level 3 (1000, 1000), I think that's enough for now"

"My draw!" the boy smirked.

"I'll start, with discarding one card" he discarded his Speed Warrior. "To summon, Quickdraw Synchron!" a tuner in a cowboy get up appeared in attack mode (700, 1400).

"Next, I normal summon, my Dark Verger in attack mode!" a plant with two eyes on its leaves appeared in attack mode (0, 0).

"Now, since my Quickdraw can count as other synchron monsters, its time to tune!" Quickdraw shot his gun into the air, exploding as he did, covering Dark Verger in 5 green rings, with dark verger becoming transparent with two stars.

"Rise!" a flash of light

"Nitro Warrior!" a large blue warrior with anger issues appeared in attack mode (2800, 1800).

"Nitro Warrior, attack!" the warrior flew with a fiery contrail straight into Malefic neos, smashing him with a punch.

**Paradox 3800**

"Remember my trap, well if you don't!" a blast of purple light struck Micheal, causing him to cringe.

**Micheal 3300**

"Well, in case you don't remember, since my Nitro Warrior destroyed a card in battle, I can change your defense monster into attack mode, and attack again..."

"Normally yes, but I activate Skill Drain!" a creepy purple fog descended upon the field, engulfing all the monsters.

"Now, by paying 1000 life points, all effects in play are negated, and this card lasts for as long as it isn't destroyed, so sorry but your warrior is stupefied!"

**Paradox 2800**

"I'm not impressed, and with that I place a card face down to end my turn"

As they biked past a large billboard, with large wanted images for Valdimore and Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as another advertising "Tonto Co brand shaving cream", Paradox began his turn.

"My draw!"

"Now, I send to my grave the monster called Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, to summon Malefic Flame Wingman!" a dark version of Jaden's favorite monster rose in attack mode, with a black and white mask on his head and on his dragon arm ( OC 2100, 1200).

(Dark, Level 5 Warrior; This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Elemental hero Flame Wingman" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. If this monsters destroys a opponents monster by battle, and sends it the graveyard, deal the destroyed monsters original attack points to its owner as damage)

"Next, I also send my deck's Blue Eyes to the grave, in order to call Malefic Blue eyes white dragon!" a evil blue dragon rose into the air (3000, 2000).

"Now, you see the power of my deck! Two all powerful monsters, and thanks to skill drain, its all possible! With it, their effects to be alone are negated!"

"I do, but also I see its defeat" Micheal smirked.

"Very well, Blue Eyes, Paradox Lightning!" a blast of blue light flew straight as Nitro warrior.

"Go, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" a metal scarecrow blocked the attack.

"That's your father's oldest trick, I'm not impressed" Paradox smirked as he ended his battle phase.

"I activate, the Infinity Destructinator speed spell (OC spell card showing a green blue infinity symbol piercing Stardust Dragon, Colossal Fighter and Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, with light of the same color).

"Now, by giving up 2 speed counters when I have at least 3, I can remove from play a synchro monster on your field, and in exchange, you regain the non tuners you used to make it" a blue light pierced Nitro Warrior, sending him into a swirling vortex, as Dark Verger replaced it.

"And finally, I remove from play from my hand, Infiinity Skill Flagger (OC ) a monster just made of a mask like Paradox's with two large red and white flags behind it jumped into a remove from play vortex

(dark level 1, 0, 0 When you have the skill drain trap card out, you can remove this card. As long as this card is removed from play, your opponent is not affected by Skill Drain, and in exchange, this card's owner draws two cards each turn. Malefic Monsters also regain their effects, aside from their rule on being only one Malefic Monster in play)

"My draw!" Micheal said calmly.

"I activate, my speed spell one for one" he activated his spell.

"By removing 4 speed counters" he slowed down, getting a good look at the nearby billboards saying Krusty Krab; Home of the Krabby Patty, a inter world delicacy and for Dexlabs "I can discard a card from my hand, and summon a monster from my deck at level 1" he discarded his GigaPlant, as Stardust Xialong curled up on his field (100, 100).

"Next, I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode!" the blue cybernetic being rose in attack mode (1600, 800).

"Now, I tune level 4 Hyper Synchron and Level 2 Dark Verger!" Four glowing lights burst out of a hatch on Hyper Synchron's chest, as he vanished. The lights turned into four green rings, which surrounded Dark Verger. He became transparent with two glowing stars again.

"I synchro summon, Splendid rose!" the blond haired girl with half black and half green clothing, with vines everywhere and roses above her feet, spun in attack mode 2200, 2000).

"I activate my Rose's special ability, by removing my Gigaplant from the grave, I can cut the attack of your Malefic Blue eyes in half!" a vine surrounded the evil Blue eyes (1500, 1000).

"Now, Attack, Wonder thorn!" the monster used a rose like a whip to strike down the trapped dragon.

**Paradox 2100**

"You fool! Now, your taking some damage, and a free loader!" her deck gained Blue eyes as a purple light struck Micheal again.

**Micheal 2500**

"Now, for my monsters other effect, by removing dark verger from play, she can attack again by cutting her points in half, so now your dark mimic shall also get some!" his monster swung her whip, striking the purple box, and Paradox. Paradox cringed, feeling a cut on his arm where the rose's whip hit him.

"You should know, when Dark mimic is destroyed, I can draw a card"

"I see, you are a freak like your mother" he smirked. "My move, and I activated the effect of speed spell, Bypass destroyer" (OC card showing Speed Warrior Kicking the head of Dark Grepher before he could draw his sword). "This spell activates in my draw phase when I draw it, instead of gaining a speed counter. Now, your strongest monster is destroyed!" a speed blast hit and destroyed Splendid Rose.

"No!"

"Yes! Paradox smiled as he also drew his extra card.

"Now, I send from my extra deck to my grave, Chimera the Flying mythical beast, to summon Malefic Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" a two headed creature, with a snake tail, all these heads covered in black and white masks, with armored wings, flew in from a dark vortex (OC, 2100, 1800)

(Dark, Level 6 Beast; This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. If this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, and sent to the graveyard, summon forth a Malefic with equal or less attack points then this card,ignoring the summoning conditions)

"I have made malefic copies of the greatest cards ever made!" Paradox gloated as his two great monster stared down at Xialong. "And with them, I will change history!"

"I don't think so" Micheal smirked.

"Well then, Malefic monsters aren't my deck's only cards, I now remove Dark Mimic Level 1 and Chimera, sorry your not getting him today" his two monsters flew into a vortex "to summon, Dark Simorgh!" a giant black bird flew up from the air in attack mode (2700, 1000) "And now, thank's to my monsters ability, you can't set any card!"

"Now, Attack Chimera!" the monster charged at the small dragon.

"Go, scrap iron scarecrow!" the attack was bounced off.

"Well then, Dark Simigroth!" a dark whirlwind hit the dragon.

"Yes, I am aware that your little dragon has to be beat twice, that's why I have him!" Malefic Flame wingman burned through the dragon, and Micheal got the extra fire.

**Micheal 2400**

"That's enough for now" Paradox smirked, as they drove past another wanted sign, with Megatron and Azula's image on them, as well as a sign for Jurassic Park Domino"

"MY draw!" he yelled.

"And with that, I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode (1300, 500).

"Now, I can revive a monster from my graveyard that's level 2 or below, so welcome back, Speed Warrior in defense mode!" (900, 400)

"Junk Warrior can't help you now" Paradox commented..

"Oh maybe he can't, but not before I activate, Speed Spell, Angel Baton! Now, I can draw two cards, as long as I send one to the grave" he discarded Quilbolt Hedgehog.

"And since I have a tuner in play, I can call my Hedgehog from beyond the grave in attack mode!" A hedgehog with bolts for quils rose in attack mode! (800, 800).

"Now, I tune level 3 junk Synchron!" his tuner broke himself apart into three green rings.

"With level 2 Speed Warrior and Quilbolt Hedgehog!" the monsters jumped into a burst of light.

"To summon, my mother's favorite, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" the flower themed dragon roared as it appeared in a flash of dark light (2400, 1800).

"Oh boy" Paradox chuckled "I have a chance to get a scan of that card too" his duel runner started to glow purple

"I don't think so, because when Black Rose Dragon is summoned, I can destroy all the cards on the field!" a burst of black fire crossed the area. "Sorry, no Malefic Black Rose Dragons today!"

"Go, Malefic guard!" (OC trap card showing Malefic Chimera protecting Paradox from a dark magic attack)

"Huh?"

"Now, I can protect my spells and traps from being destroyed, by removing a malefic card from my deck! I remove, Malefic Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (OC)!"

((Dark, Level 7, 2300, 2100 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight, from your Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If .?docid=17358803 is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card If this card is the only card in your hand when you special summon it, you can draw one card.). Paradox's cards were all destroyed, as was black rose Dragon.

"and now, thank's to my Malefic Chimera, I can summon a Malefic monster back, like Malefic Flame Wingman!"

"I play two cards face down, and with that, I end my turn"

"My draws!" Paradox smirked, as they passed a bill board about the big dueling leagues. The older Duela and Leo were on it, with Guardian Eatos vs Power Tool Dragon.

"I now send my Handcuffs Dragon, and my VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon from my deck and extra deck, to summon Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon (1800, 1800)and Malefic Dragon Catapult Cannon!" (3000, 2800). The large monster battle robot with a black and white mask on his face, and on his dragon head's armor, stood like a creepy robot, and behind it, the handcuffed headed and ended dragon had black and white marks on each part of the handcuff.

(Dark, Level 5, 1800, 1800 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Handcuffs Dragon from your Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed in battle, all monsters on your opponents field loose 1800 attack and defense points, and when this card inflicts damage ,your opponent must send the bottom 2 cards from the deck to the grave)

(Dark, Level 8, 3000, 2800 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can remove a card in your hand to remove a card on your opponent side of the field and deal 500 points of damage)

"Whoa!"

"Yes, and now I remove the Rainbow Dark Dragon in my hand, to remove Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" his main defense trap was gone! and he took 500 points of damage

**Micheal 1900**

"Now, I attack you with my Catapult!" a blast of dark energy flew at Micheal.

"Go, Draining Shield!" a shield formed around him, absorbing the power of the attack.

**Micheal 4900**

"Very well, but still not enough! my Flamewingman!" a blast of dark fire struck Micheal head on

**Micheal 2800**

"And my Handcuff!" Micheal got pinched

**Micheal 1000**

"Now, your bottom two cards are back to me" he regained Neos and Blue eyes in his grave.

"Your move!"

"With pleasure" Micheal focused before drawing. He smiled.

"I first activate, Speed Spell- Burial from a different dimmension, and by removing 3 speed counters; Nitro, Quilbolt and Dark Verger are back in my grave!"

"Now I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode!" the white dragon flew in with a growl (1000, 2000).

"A tuner!"

"Yes, and now with his ability, I revive Dark Verger!" (0, 0).

"And with a tuner on my field, I revive Quilbolt Hedgehog one more time! (800, 800).

"Now, I tune level 4 Debris dragon, level 2 Dark Verger and Level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog!" his monsters did the whole tuning sequence.

"To summon, Stardust Dragon!" the pure white dragon roared to life (2500, 2000).

"Next, I play, Speed Spell- Enchanted fitting room! With it, I give up 800 points, and draw four cards!" (In this time, its normal only rule is scratched)" two of the cards he drew glowed orange, as he felt a strange feeling on both of his arms. The dragon's head and Claw formed on each of his arms, from his parents.

"I summon, Two Majestic Dragons!" (0, 0) "as well as Dash Warrior (600, 1200)" he put the other card, Max Warrior, back into the deck. "And since Stardust Dragon was summoned, I can revive Stardust Xiaolong!"

"Now, I tune together, Stardust, Stardust Xiaolong and Majestic Dragon!" the two dragons jumped into the enlarged majestic Dragon to tune.

"I Synchro Summon, Majestic Star Dragon!" he yelled as the great beast roared to life (3800, 3000).

"You can summon that thing!" Paradox said shocked.

"When your the son of two signers, you pick up a trick or two, and now I activate, Descending lost star, reviving my one level down friend, Black Rose Dragon (2400, 0).

"Next, I tune my other majestic dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Dash Warrior, into the just as mighty Majestic Rose Dragon!" the two monsters also jumped into the enlarged tuner.

"Rise, my mighty beast!"

A dragon much in the shape of Majestic Star Dragon, except purple with large roses at each pointed part, and petals on its wings, flew alongside the other majestic dragon. (3400, 2800).

(Fire, Level 10, 3400, 2800 Majestic Dragon + Black Rose Dragon + 1 non-Tuner monster  
You can Tribute this card to destroy all the cards on your opponents side of the field, and for each card destroyed by this effect, you gain 400 life points. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.)

"Now, Majestic Rose Dragon, Rose Obliteration!" his dragon burst into a purple light, that obliterated all the cards on Paradox's field.

**Micheal 2200**

"Now, I shall attack with Majestic Star Dragon!" the bright light emmiting from Star's mouth struck Paradox clean

Paradox 0

Paradox's duel runner stopped as they skidded to a halt, near a bill board with a Visit the beautiful land of Alegesia, as well as a wanted poster for Van Kliess and Marik.

"It's over, Paradox, your going to the prison world, Spaghetti Junction" Micheal told him.

"Its not over, I still have this" a portal through time opened up as he got back onto his runner and drove for it.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon, STOP HIM!" he used his psychic dueling skills to really summon Black Rose, whose thorns grabbed Paradox and his runner, but then his deck through into the portal.

"NO!" Paradox cried as his deck vanished.

In the present

The deck flew out of the portal, and landed in a dispersed pile, in the room of the dark jaden, as he opened the door...

Micheal's Turbo Deck

Junk Synchron

Nitro Synchron

Turbo Synchron

Debris Dragon

Quillbolt Hedgehog

Speed Warrior

Max Warrior

Fortress Warrior

Sonic Chick

Quickdraw Synchron

Dash Warrior

Shield Warrior

Stardust Xialong

Zero Gardna

Tricular

Bicular

Unicyular

Botanical Lion

Dark Verger

Twilight Rose Knight

Botanical Girl

Copy Plant

GigaPlant

Evil Thorn

Evil Thorn

Evil Thorn

Speed Spell one for one

Speed Spell Angel Baton

Speed Spell Pot of Avarice

Speed Spell, Different Dimmension Capsule

Speed Spell, Monster Reborn

Speed Spell Enchanted Fitting room

Speed Spell Summon Speeder

Speed Spell Angel Baton

Urgent Tuning

Scrap Iron Scarecrow

Defense Draw

Descending Lost star

Draining Shield

Trap Hole

Extra Deck Junk Warrior Level 5, Junk Archer level 7, Junk Destroyer Level 8, Nitro Warrior Level 7, Turbo Warrior Level 6, Stardust Dragon Level 8, Splendid rose Level 6, Black Rose Dragon Level 7

Cards on Occasion

Majestic Dragon

Majestic Dragon

Majestic Star Dragon

Majestic Rose Dragon


	18. Duela vs Jack Atlas ?

Another duel, and I should tell you all, once I have six gummi pieces, and at now, we have two, the final chapter will be posted. And that will have Yugi! Well, for now more duels

After what happened with being captured and what not, Duela had continued her search for gummi pieces, finding herself at a distant village, that was rather rattish and crime ridden.

_"Ugh, smells like Wicked Worm Beast_" Wynn complained, walking alongside Duela.

"Yes, but I don't think he's a town filled with grave robbers, muggers and ect" Duela smiled.

"_No, he isn't_" Wynn laughed, but as they continued through town, they felt like they were being watched.

"Wynn, do you feel like someone's staring at you!"

"_A little_" she admitted. It was then that she saw a movement of white above them. Duela activated her disk, as a man with a long white jacket and blond hair, with large A earrings appeared with a jump.

"Who are you!"

"You will not talk to the king like that!" he boasted, in a Australian accent.

"Huh?"

"Duel me, pheasant!"

"It's peasant, do I look like a rather nice looking bird!"

"Duel!"

"Oh, Alright!"

DUEL

"_Be careful, this is some sort of evil minion, and I don't like what I'm sensing from his deck!_" Lyna said appearing next to her

"Got it"

"Get your game on!"

**Both 4000**

"The king draw's first!" the man yelled.

"I summon Twin Shield defender in defense mode" a warrior appeared and merged his two shields, and for some reason turned blue (700, 1600).

"Is that it, my draw" Duela managed to get Guardian Eatos in her first draw!

"I summon, Guardian Eatos in attack mode!" her guardian floated down from the sky in attack mode (2500, 2000).

"The king will clip her wings!"

"Oh shut up! I next play Polymerization, and with it, I merge my Burstinitrix and Bubbleman into Steam Healer!" the large metal suited hero flexed his arms (1800, 1000)

"Now, Steam Healer, pummel that defender!" Steam Healer flew at the shield bearer, and smashed him with a flurry of steam.

"And because of my Steam Healer's ability, I gain life points equal to the Twin Shield's attack points" Duela smiled as she was surrounded by a aura of steam.

**Duela 4700**

"You peasant, you can not duel! My shield defender's ability causes one of your monster's to lose half of its points for the rest of the turn!" a black aura surrounded Eatos, who crouched down weakly.

"Eatos!"

"_I'm fine_" she gritted.

"Okay, Eatos attack!" Eatos forced herself up and flew at the man, slicing him.

**Man 2750**

"YOU dare to attack the king! My draw"

"_Um, are you a little off your rocke_r?" Eatos commented.

"Silence weak monster! I now special summon my Vice Dragon in attack mode!" a large purple dragon appeared out of nowhere (2000, 2400).

"My vice dragon can be special summoned when I have no monsters on the field, and you do, in exchange for half his power (1000, 1200). And next, the king summons flare resonator!" a fiery little counterpart to dark resonator appeared in attack mode (300, 1300).

"_A tuner_!" Eatos said startled.

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Flare Resonator, to my level 5 Vice dragon!" the fiery demon danced as three rings flew out of it and surrounded the see through 5 stared Vice Dragon.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" (3000, 2000) but something was off, the red dragon was yellow!

"Now, because of Flare Resonator, my monster gains 300 attack points (3300, 2000).

"Whoa"

"Now, destroy Steam Healer, Absolute Power Force!" a fiery fist crushed Steam Healer.

**Duela 3200**

"The king will allow you to give up!"

"The king should be quiet, my draw!"

"I play two card's face down, and I change Guardian Eatos into defense mode, and I play a card face down"

"The king draws, and the king attacks Eatos!" a flaming fist crushed Eatos.

"NO!"

"The king is done for now"

"The king will be dethroned, my draw!" she smirked.

"I now flip, Dharc the dark Charmer!" from the card, Dharc appeared, looking bored.

"Um Dharc, your on" Dharc shook herself into focus

"That puny monster is no match for my Red Dragon!"

"Really" Dharc was surrounded by a black aura, as was Red Dragon, and the dragon flew to Duela.

"You dare do that! You will suffer!"

"Um, no, ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!" his dragon flew at him with a fiery fist.

"I summon, Battle Fader!" a clock like monster appeared (0, 0), and created a sound barrier, blocking the attack and ending phase.

"Your lucky for now, I play a card face down"

"The king will draw"

"The king should shut up!" Dharc huffed.

"The king plays a trap card, Rent Trap!" (OC card showing a rusty, old bear trap)

"I can activate this card from my hand! It then appears on your field!"

"Now, I offer your trap, to summon Trap Eater!" her trap was swallowed by a strange demon, who appeared back on the man's field (1900, 1600).

"Next, the king calls forth..."

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Quiet worm, I summon my Medium piece golem!" (1600, 0), and I tune my Golem and my Trap Eater!"

"Not again!"

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, reappear another Red Dragon Archfiend!" this one was Purple.

"Now, that a synchro has been summoned, I can call Synchro Magnet in attack mode (1000, 600). Now, the king activates level soul! (OC card showing ghost stars coming from a grave), and by removing Twin Shield Defender, I add his 4 stars to Synchro Magnet! Now, I tune my now level 7 Magnet, and my level 1 Battle Fader!" the magnet turned into 7 green rings, surrounding the one stared clock fiend.

"_OH COME ON, HOW MANY SETISH DRAGONS DOES HE HAVE_!" Dharc huffed.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, my final Red Dragon Archfiend!" this dragon was blue.

"Now, attack that girl, ABSOLUTE POWEFORCE!" a fiery fist flew at Dharc.

"I activate, pet guardian!" (OC card showing Wynn, who had control of Stardust Dragon, blocking the fiery fist of Red Dragon Archfiend).

"You dare call my soul..."

"You catch, the Archfiend, right? That's not really a good soul, but now ignoring that, you have to attack the monster the charmers have control over!" the first red dragon roared and beat off the new two, destroying them.

"Good dragon!"

"The king orders you to stop!"

**Man 2150**

"Why should I?" Duela drew a card.

"It's time for a attack, ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE, you know its fun to say that loudly" a fiery fist hit the man, and he exploded into metal parts, it was a robot!

**Robot 0**

A gummi piece rolled out of the rubble, and Duela picked it up.

"Who, what, was this guy?"

"_Um, Duela_?" Dharc pointed to the Red Dragon Archfiend she still had.

"Well, I could hold on to him..."

"_I could have it_!"

"Wait, you have a deck?"

"_Duh, what do you think I do for fun_?"

"Uh, be in my deck" Dharc snatched the card and ran off.

"DHARC, GIVE IT BACK!"

"_Charmer's keepers_!"

"HEY!"

This was a robot similar to the one that appears in the currently japanese only season 2 of Yu GI OH 5D's, just so I don't have a paradox incident again.


	19. The charmers pasts

Now for a classic Yu Gi Oh episode where the past is revealed, or some sort of plot driver

In the spirit world, at Eatos's

With a loud yawn, Lyna got up out of bed, her happy lover pet flying around her. Ungracefully falling out of bed, she pushed herself up, to notice that Dharc was no where to be seen.

"Oh, must have got up early" she smiled before walking out.

Later

"Hey Lyna, you've seen Dharc anywhere?" Wynn asked worried.

"No, she wasn't in bed this morning"

"Well, where is she!"

"You know, she dissapeared like this last year, on this day as well" Aussa noted.

"Huh?"

Somewhere in the forest

In a large rock deep in the dark forest near Eatos's, Dharc sat alone, her Meda bat fluttering around her. A tear fell down her normally emotionless face. In her hand was a locket, and in it was a younger image of herself, and a boy about her age now, with pale colored hair, but who seemed to have a similar face to hers. He had a sycthe in his hand.

"Night, where are you my brother" she cried loudly.

Meanwhile

"Um guys, I was under the idea that looking through Dharc's stuff was dangerous!" Lynna said, hiding behind her bed, with Happy Lover, Gigobyte, Fire Fox, Petit Dragon and Archfiend Marmot.

"And not knowing where Dharc is isn't!" Hiita yelled. She was looking under Dharc's bed.

"AHA!"

"Wait, you found something" Wynn said, who was looking in her clothing dresser.

"No, I knew that Dharc had taken my corn dog last week!" she ate the greening thing.

"HIITA, GROSS!" Lynna and Wynn were green.

"What, its well known that aged corn dogs are a delicacy"

"On what planet!" Aussa dared to ask.

"Oh, back home" Hiita sighed sadly.

"Huh?"

"You see, me and my family" Hiita looked away "used to live near Mt. Molten..."

"THE MOUNT MOLTEN, THE WORLD'S MOST VERY ACTIVE VOLCANO!"

"Yes, it was always so nice there. Anyway..."

Flashback

A younger Hiita, and two older parents who had red hair like her, were in a nice little quaint town, near the bottom of the mountain. They were wandering through the streets, coversing here and there with other fire attributed residents of town, including Flamevell Uriquizas, Dragonic Knight, Darkfire Soldier's 1 and 2 and Crimson sentry.

"Until, that day" she seemed to be fighting some strong emotion in her voice.

The mountain behind them erupted, but not like usual. The lava was pitch black, and rising out of it was a black dragon creature. Its huge wings spread wide as it screeched, sending panic across the streets. Hiita's family ran the opposite direction of the dragon, but it cried loudly, as it took flight and flew at the town. IT unleashed black fire out of its jaw, burning down the town, covering it in soot, monster after monster being burnt and incinerated. Hiita's family was just about free, but then the creature cried loudly, as a spellbinding circle formed in its jaw, before it fired straight at her parents, trapping them.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

"Hiita, run!"

"No"

"DO IT!" little Hiita had tears in her eyes as she ran, not seeing the creature land near her parents. There was a horrible screaming, before silence.

End flashback

Hiita was breathing loudly, before Aussa noticed something. Steaming tears were falling from her eyes.

"Oh Hitta..."

With Dharc

Dharc still was crying, as she started to flashback herself

Flashback

Dharc was running, looking younger, alongside Night, as they ran wildly through a marketplace in Dark World.

"Thieve!" a voice yelled from behind them. Night and Dharc were running away with pieces of bread with a few apples.

"Come back here, Knave's!" harsh voices yelled behind them. Pursuing them were various Vanguard's of Dark World, their pale skin bristling and their swords awaiting blood.

"Back!" Night yelled, pointing his Scythe back at them, and fired. A black light hit on the vangaurds, stunning him breifly as they managed to get away.

"Brother" Dharc asked, sounding a lot less cold then she did today. They were in a old building, sort of like Alaadin's house, except a little darker.

"Yes"

"Why do we have to steal?" she commented sadly. He sighed.

"Our parents, are gone, Dharc, and because of Bron's laws, orphaned kids would have to join the dark world army, but our parents, told us not to. Eventually, we'll find a way out of this place" he assured her.

Later Dharc was snoring quietly as Night sat against the wall, dozing. It was then that a loud bang was heard. Both were jolted awake, as the door was kicked open, and at the end of it was a dark man with pale white hair. He snarled, and charged at them. He forced his huge sword slam dab into Night's staff, sending him flying into a wall.

"You meanie!" Dharc yelled, taking her staff and smacking him with it. He growled, and kicked her into a wall. She fell out the window, outconcious.

Later

Dharc blinked her eyes open slowly, finding herself in a far off temple. She heard voices, but still her eyes fluttered shut.

"Is the dear all right?" Eatos's voice asked.

"She's been better, but it could have been worse. Her brother, I couldn't find any trace of him. I'm told you took in a few other orphans like her" a rougher sounding female voice huffed.

"Your right Ohm, I can take her. Oh, the poor dear"

End flashback

Dharc was sobbing even more

Back to the main group

"Wait, you had a horrible experience with a black monster, I did too!" Lynna said suddenly.

"You did?"

Flashback

a younger Lynna was with two others with white hair, her parents, sitting in a court hearing somewhere in the Sanctuary in the sky.

"The court comes forth in the case between..." Voltanis the Adjudicator began before a loud bang was heard. A black centaur like being with a sword and shield barged through the hole where the bang had been, and following him were a swarm of reddish cloud people, Cloudian poison clouds. Immediatly, the gathered light and fairy monsters paniced, as a few tried to hold off the swarm. Agent of Mar's was fighting off several Poison clouds at once, as was Voltanis, St. Joan and Dumanes Dark Witch, among others. But the black centaur broke free, and charged.

He charged his way at Lynna's family, kicking young Lynna square in the chest, before raising his sword as she hit the ground. Her parent jumped on the dark horse, but he bucked and sent them flying, before slamming them with his shield. They hit the ground harshly, before a light version of him galloped from the cloudy fields and collided his blade into him.

"You shall not if harm any of the light!" the good version said bravely, holding him back. They rose and hit each other with their hooves, slammed their shield into each other and grabbed each other's wrists, trying to knock the other to the ground. As they collided again, the bad one managed to kick Lynna again, sending her through the clouds plummeting towards earth.

End Flashback

"OUCH!" Aussa commented.

"How did you survive that?" Eria asked.

"Oh, I just collided into Eatos, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's how she broke her wing" it was then that Lynna began to cry as well. Hiita was barely able to control herself now, her steaming tears making the room humid.

"Um, well let's try to get their minds of, well those thoughts, um well okay, I have a little story like that" Eria managed to say.

Flashback

the younger Eria and a pair of parents with blue hair like her were out on a boat, above the Legendary Ocean. The creatures Flying Fish and Golden Flying fish jumped out of the water near the boat, Codacus swam just below the surface near 7 color fish. Eria cried happily as more and more deep sea creatures came out of the murky depths.

It was then, that the fish began to submerge quickly. Eria complained like a little kid, before a loud roar was heard. Turning, she yelped as a large long black dragon roared at them. Her parents hit the motor on the boat rappidly, trying to speed away from the dragon, but it kept following them.

"Make it go away Mommy!" Eria cried as the dragon continued to chase them, before it fired a black rainbow beam into the boat. It exploded. Eria was tossed into the water, but her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" she cried. The large dragon heard her, and started to charge up another blast. Then, from the water, creatures from the deep came and attacked the monster. Water dragon curled around the tail of the beast, Superancient Colecanth jumped from the water and bit one of its black wings., Neo Daedalus rose up and bit the other wing, as they tried to pull it under, but the dragon roared and forced the powerful water creatures off, before flying away.

End flashback

"Has anyone, else noticed, that it seems as though, we all lost our, parents to large black creatures" Eria said between loud sobs. Crying still, Lynna and Hiita nodded.

"What about you TWO!" Hiita growled at Wynn and Aussa.

"What?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO! HOW DID YOU LOOSE YOUR (Censor) PARENTS"

"Hiita, clean your tongue!" Aussa hufffed "And if you must know..."

Flashback

Aussa, a little younger, was in the royal magical library, reading a kiddie book, as other glassed, browned haired people, her parents, looked through large books.

(You lost your parents in a Library!)

(Don't interrupt the story, Hiita!)

Okay, as that ended, her parents (Who by the way are proffessors)

(Oh Aussa, what happened to not interrupting!)

(I can fill in on my own stories, KAY!)

Well where we, oh yeah they were examining some old books, with faded and oldish images. They had gotten books about the ancient war between the Dragons and the Immortals, and had found something interesting.

"Dear, look at this" Aussa's father pointed at a image of Stardust. It was fighting Ccapac Apu, with Uru and Wiraqocha Rasca behind their fellow immortal, and behind Stardust there appeared to be Junk Warrior, Max Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Junk Synchron and the rest of Yusei's deck.

"Amazing, and look at this" she showed a book with the image of Red Dragon Archfiend, fighting Aslla Piscu and in the distance was Wiraqocha Rasca, and behind it were monsters like Vice Dragon, Mad Archfiend, Twin sword Maruarder and other cards belonging to Jack Atlas. A similar pattern appeared with the other dragons, surprisingly with Power Tool and Black Wing Dragon also appearing with their owners decks at appropriate points.

"It's as if the decks of the signers, mirror the army the dragons used, and look at this, Ccapac Apu has Infernity creatures, Aslla Piscu has Fortune Ladies, its all making sense. It's a discovery of a lifetime!" however as he said that, a black fist wrecked through the libraries roof. The fist slammed into the ground, knocking book cases over and shaking the place up. The slamming bookcases created a cloud of thick dust, and as it cleared, little Aussa was quaking scared.

"MOMMY!" "DADDY!"

End Flashback

"Okay, well Wynn, you have anything? If you've lost your family to..." Eria was interupted

"Big, scary, bird!" she quivered.

"Huh?" Aussa adjusted her tear stained glasses.

"Black, bird... scary!" she quivered. "Talons, black eyes, mom, dad, swallow..."

"Um, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it" lynna commented. "But i'm guessing it was a.."

"Big, bird, scary, evil!"

"Wait, your Wynn, the WIND CHARMER! Are you supposed to be scared of birds?"

"No, she isn't scared of birds..." it was then that a bird tweeted from the room window. Wynn fainted.

"Wynn?"

"She's Ornithophobic! That mean's she's scared of birds!"

The cards responsible for the charmer's loss of family, in order, Dark Horus, Dark Grepther, Darknight Parsath, Rainbow Dark Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon and Dark Nephthys, were stacked on top of a deck, covered by a black hand, of the supreme king!


	20. Kaiba vs ?

A blue and white duel runner suddenly appeared out of thin air near the palace, and a young man wearing a light blue helmet got off. He had a package in his hand. But as he approached...

"Who dares trodden on the palace of the pharaoh!" a man in blue and gold, wielding the millennium rod demanded.

"Out of the way! I have urgent buisness, that may or may not save the continuity of space time..."

"Strange words you may speak, but I have swore to protect this land with my soul! Only those chosen may pass, as said I, Seto Kaiba!" he drew a duel disk.

"Oh alright!" the young man sighed, drawing a blue and white duel disk.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"My draw" Seto smirked. "I summon, Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900, 1200)"

"Hmm, not bad, but watch this" the young man said drawing a card. "Because you have a monster, and I don't, I special summon the mighty Cyber Dragon!" a metal dragon roared to life (2100, 1500).

"Is that all you got?"

"Next, I summon Morphtronic radion in attack mode!" a radio appeared, before morphing into a robot (1000, 900).

"That monster is weak and pathetic!"

"Radion has a special ability, depending on what positon it is in, and in attack mode, all Morphtronic monsters gain 800 attack points (1800, 900).

"Impressive"

"Yeah, well take this, Cyber Dragon!" his metal dragon sent a white energy blast into Vorse Raider, destroying him.

"Now, Radion attack!" the radio robot hit Kaiba with his mace thing.

**Kaiba 2000**

"You, are impressive woman, for I draw!"

"I play, monster reborn, to revive Vorse Raider!"

"But don't get used to him, for I sacrifice him, for Kaiser Glider (2400,2200)" the golden metal like dragon roared loudly.

"Cool!"

"Yes, now attack!" Kaiser glider roared and took off, flying straight at Radion, destroying him.

**Mysterious man 3400**

"I end my turn"

"Okay, my draw!" the mysterious man drew a card.

"I switch Cyber Dragon into defense mode, and summon Cyber Phoenix!" a metal bird appeared (1200, 1600).

"Desperate" Kaiba smirked.

"I summon, the magic of the white dragon ritual!"

"Not that!"

"Yes, for now I sacrifice my level 4 Battle Ox in my hand, to summon my Paladin of White Dragon!" (1900, 1400). A warrior riding a little white dragon roared.

"Now, Kaiser Glider attack!" Cyber Dragon was destroyed.

"Now, go Paladin of White Dragon!" the dragon rider slammed the metal bird.

"HA, when you destroy my Cyber Phoenix, I can draw a card!"

"You will need it, for I now activate my Paladin's ability, and I offer my Paladin, to summon, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" the large dragon roared (3000, 2500).

"Oh yami, I draw" the young man said worried.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode (100, 100), and from there, its time to dial!" his celfon's numbers stared to glow.

"ITS A 1, and I draw, and its Morphronic Magnen, and I summon him in defense mode!" a magnet appeared (800, 800)

"I now activate, my Inferno Reckless Summon spell card, which I can activate when I special summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points, and now I can special summon all of the Magnen's I have!" two other magnets appeared.

"Yes, but that card allows me to special summon, MY OTHER BLUES EYES WHITE DRAGON!" two other dragons roared to life.

"Yes, but prepare for the ultimate magnet lock!" all three magnets aligned, as a electric magnetic field formed, locking her cards down from attack.

"What is this?"

"Your monsters can not attack other machines, thanks to my Magnen's ability, and my other magnen's protect the others! Now, attack if you dare!, and that's not counting the face down I now play!"

"I must admit, you're a bit better then I expected, but it ends here! I play, Polymerization, and I merge together all three of my dragons!" the blues eyes roared and they started to mix.

"NOT THAT!"

"Yes, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" the three headed blue dragon roared (4500, 3800).

"Oh Zorc slag!"

"Um, whatever that means, next I sacrifice my dragon, for my ultimate monster!"

"?"

"Meet, BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!" a metal dragon like blue eyes roared as it appeared from a glowing blue sphere. (3000, 2500).

"My beast gains an extra 300 attack and defense points for each dragon in my grave, and I have 5!" (4500, 2500).

"Next, I activate the effect disengage spell card" (OC card showing Magnen, Armed Dragon level 5 and Shadow Ghoul being kicked in the jaw by Warrior Di Grepher) "So By offering a effect monster I have in play, like Kaiser Glider, all effects on your field are negated, and your monsters are switched into attack mode!"

"WHAT!" the magnen lockdown was cancelled.

"And Kaiser is a dragon, so mine gets 300 more attack points (4800, 2500).

"NOW, SHINING NEUTRON BLAST ATTACK!" a bright burst of light flew straight into a Magnen.

"I win!"

"No you don't" the man smirked. As the smoke cleared, he was unharmed.

"How have you..."

"It's called, Defense draw, I take no damage, and I draw a card, and it's pretty sweet!"

"Well then, I'd like to see what a sweet card, as you say, it is, but first I play, dark core, by discarding my Spear Dragon, I remove from play, another of your magnen's!" Magnet was removed from play.

"Oh man!"

"And don't forget, that was a dragon I discarded" (5100, 2500).

"It's my turn now!" the man drew his next card.

"Sweet, I summon, Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode!" (300, 1200)

"And what does that do?"

"Simple, now I tune my Level 3 Remoten, level 3 Magnen and level 1 Celfon!" Remoten split into three green rings, that covered the three stared Magnen and one star Celfon! A bright light formed.

"Now, meet my ace!" a metal dragon appeared.

"MEET POWERTOOL DRAGON!" (2300, 2500).

"That dragon is weak, my dragon will destroy it!"

"Oh really, because with its ability, I add a random equip spell to my hand, and I get POWER TOOL C AND D!" the dragon's tool arms got upgraded into more powerful ones (3300, 2500).

"Next, I activate, my Graceful charity spell card, and with it, I draw three cards, and discard two to my graveyard" he discarded Gyroid and Gadget Hauler.

"Now, I play my Overload fusion spell card! I remove from my grave, Cyber Dragon, Radion, Phoenix, both of my Magnen's, Celfon, Remoten, Gyroid and Gadget Hauler, and I summon my Chimeratech OVERDRAGON!" the many headed dragon appeared in attack mode (?, ?)

"My monster's attack power is equal to the amount of card I fused to special summon it, times 800, and I used 9 cards!" (7200, 7200).

"Next, I play Gift of the Matyr, and I offer my Chimeratech, to give Power Tool all of his attack points (10500, 2500).

"OVER 10000 attack points!"

"Uh huh, now POWER TOOL DRAGON, Ultimate break attack!" the drill part of his arm was sent through Shining dragon destroying him.

**Kaiba 0**

Kaiba fell defeated, as the man proceeded towards the palace. Wandering, he found the Pharaoh's room, and there was his deck. Taking out the box he was carrying, he placed it near the deck, before leaving. But as he left, a few guards spotted him.

"Freeze!"

"You are in a restricted area!"

"Oh, I don't have time for this" he got his disk activate.

9 turns later

"Cyber Twin Dragon, finish them" his two headed dragon blasted the guard's assault dog and Don Zaloog.

The man continued to escape the palace, encountering more guards

"Gadget hauler!" his large truck blasted a guard's Vortex Kong!

"Power Tool!" his dragon smashed another guard's Physic Lifetrancer!

"Machina Fortress, destroy his monster!" his tank machine destroyed another guard's Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch.

The various guard's fell out cold, as the man got back to his runner. Reving it up, he speed off and out of sight. Meanwhile, Pharaoh Yugi had found the box, and opened it. Inside were cards, like non he had seen before; and with them was a note, on a card with a young blue haired man, surrounded by images of Power Tool Dragon, Cyber Dragon and Machina Fortress.

"From the machine master, Leo"


	21. Starting the test, Jaden vs Timo

Timo had found his way to the same place Jaden had dueled his dark half, and had found Duela's father still around.

"Oh, hey M. Yuki" Timo waved.

"Oh, hey"

"Um, something up?" Timo asked. Jaden sighed.

"It's that Yubel card, it, seems familiar somehow, I just don't know why?"

"Really, it does?" (GX fans will know)

"Ugg, maybe I just need a duel to remember, HEY WANNA DUEL!"

"Is that how you solve all your problems?"

"Um, maybe, dueling drives away rats, defeats the forces of boring, helps decide who takes out the trash between Alexis and me... so yeah it pretty much does, Now get your game on!"

"Plus, if you win, I'll let you in a secret!" Jaden told the nervous boy "One of Duela's"

"OKAY!"

DUEL

**Both 4000**

"My draw" Timo smirked.

"I summon, Prevent Rat in defense mode (500, 2000)."

"Really, that's all? My draw!" Jaden drew a card.

"I activate my Future fusion spell card, and I send from my deck to my grave, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Necroshade and Elemental hero Avian, in order for my DIVINE NEOS, to appear in 2 turns"

"D, divine!"

"Yep, pretty sweet right! But for now, I hope you like my Neo Spacian Glow moss! (300, 900). Now, attack!" his moss flew at the rat.

"Now you draw!" Timo drew heart of the underdog.

"Spell card, now I attack directly!" a burst of light hit Timo.

"I'll play a card face down to end my turn"

**Timo 3700**

"my turn" he shook it off.

"I summon, my Sonic Duck in attack mode!" a green duck sped onto the field (1700, 300).

"Now, quack!" his duck speed at Glow moss.

"DRAW!" Timo drew his Threatening Roar trap.

"Now, Glow moss goes to defense!" Sonic's foot smashed into Glow moss, destroying it.

"I play a card face down, and activate Heart of the underdog, and also my Mystical Space Typhoon!" a blast of wind hit and destroyed Future Fusion.

"Ah come on! No Divine... but thanks to you, I can show you my newest monster!"

"Wait, what!"

"MY draw!" Jaden drew a card.

"I activate O Oversoul, reviving my Elemental Hero Neos! (2500, 2000). Next, I summon Attack Gainer, in attack mode!" a black warrior with red orange hair appeared in attack mode (0, 0).

"Wait, is that a tuner!"

"Yep, and I activate, R righeous Justice!" His hidden threatening roar was destroyed " and now I tune level 7 Neos and Level 1 Gainer" Gainer split into a green ring, that surrounded Neos.

"Meet, my newest monster!" a flash of light.

"COLLOSSAL FIGHTER!" a large white robot warrior suit appeared in attack mode (2800, 1000).

"Whoa, that's big!"

"You are correct, and now, thanks to his ability, he gains 100 attack points for each warrior in my grave, and I have 6!" (3400, 1000).

"And now, for Cocoon party, with it, I can summon up a cocoon for each Neo spacian in the grave, I call you, Chrysalis Mole (700, 100) and Pantail (800, 300)!"

"And finally, I activate my final card of the day, shield crush!" Prevent Rat exploded.

"Colossal, crush that duck!" his new monster smashed the green duck.

**Timo 2000**

"Now, my Chrysalis's attack you directly!" his two cocoons smashed into timo.

**Timo 500**

"Finally, I activate my face down card, A leap to Awakening!" Colossal fighter exploded into 8 stars.

"Now, take this!" the stars smashed into Timo.

**Timo 0**

"OW, hey you usually don't duel so rough?" Timo said confused.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get some practice in with new strategies. It's for Dark Jaden mainly"

"So, you tested it on me why?"

"Because if I told you her secret, she'd kill me. Plus, I needed some duel energy to open a portal for testing Duela"

"Wait, what!" they vanished, as a green rainbow hole replaced them.

They found themselves in a stone tomb, floating somewhere in the spirit world.

"Way, wha, how..."

"Hey, I got tested here, and I had it arranged with Gravekeeper's Chief, to test Duela as well. Now, he's a really tempermental spirit, so do not, break anything" too late, Timo had knocked over a stone statue.

"Oh brother, this is going to be bad" he said as a group of Gravekeeper's spear soldiers and Guards surrounded them.

Continue later, this chapter just set's things up for later


	22. Test final, Duela vs Chief, Gummi 4

"Dad" Duela called, back at the river side, before noticing the glowing hole.

"Of course..." she sighed. "Another strange dimmension..." she jumped through the hole, and found herself in a floating tomb somewhere.

"You know, this would be the perfect place for dharc" a voice said from behind her. Jumping, Duela found herself looking at the solid Wynn.

"Warn me before you turn solid... wait your solid right?" Duela poked her.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Oh, sorry, wait if this is a perfect place for Dharc, why isn't she around?" Wynn looked away uncomfortably.

"Actually, I don't know that myself, she just vanished the other day, might have something to do..."

"Wait, does it still involve Red Dragon..."

"No, not that... um its sort of, we don't know, and am I the only one that hears stomping feet!" a group of Gravekeeper's spear soldiers came charging from above.

"RUN!" Duela ran for her life.

"Why can't I vanish!" Wynn cried from behind her. Then a group of Gravekeeper's Guard's blocked her off, as the spear holders locked the other direction off. A bearded man in white then pushed his way through the guards.

"Hello Strangers, I am Gravekeeper's chief. You have trespassed on the sacred tomb that we, the Gravekeeper's, protect. You shall be punished!"

"Punished!"

"You, and your green haired friend..."

"Wait, does it change anything if I get another of Charm club out!" Wynn said, pulling the top card off Duela's deck. Hiita appeared, snoring loudly.

"Bringing that only makes things worse! You all will be buried alive!"

"WHAT!"

"What's with all the racket" Hiita yawned.

"Oh, the three of us are going to be buried alive" Duela smirked.

"But I can't be buried alive, I have to make sure Wynn's bed is filled with... wait she's here isn't she..."

"Yes, and remind me not to sleep in my bed for a while..."

"However, if you can pass my challenge, I will allow you, your spirits, and the other prisoners, the brown haired annoying one, and the younger one who broke a sacred statue, to be freed"

"Wait, you have Dad, and Timo!"

"Yes, now fight me"

In the place that the Chief had dueled Jaden, with two coffins at the bottom. Wynn and Hiita stood on the side of the pit.

"Hey, help me Duela! It smells like rotten cheese in here!"

"Gotcha Timo, now Its time to throw down!"

"You dare speak that slang! I will grind you into a thousand pieces!"

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"I will draw" the Chief drew an Owl of Luck.

"I play a card face down, and end my turn"

"My draw!" Duela yelled.

"I summon, my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (800, 1200).

"You know, your father made the same opening move when he dueled me" the Chief reflected.

"He did, well I think this'll make him proud! Thank's to the card's effect, I draw two new cards, and one of them's Polymerization! Now, I combine Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman from my hand, into the mighty Hero Tempest!" (2800, 2800).

"Now, there is something good, Tempest should be enough, his deck's cards aren't that strong" Jaden reflected.

"NOW ATTACK!" Tempest blasted the face down card, revealing itself to be a blueish owl, it was destroyed easily (300, 500)

"You destroyed me Owl of Luck, allowing me to move a field spell from my deck to the top of my deck"

"Your need it, I end my turn"

"Now, its my draw, and I activate my field spell, Necrovalley!" the area started to change. They were in a dark, gloomy valley.

"Now, I play another monster face down, and end my turn"

"Scared, its my draw!, now Tempest attack!" Tempest blasted the face down, revealing it to be a tanned, bald man, the Gravekeeper's guard. (1000, 1800). Then his power went up (1500, 2300), but it was still destroyed. But from that, red light crossed the field and hit Tempest, causing him to vanish.

"Huh?"

"First, Necrovalley raised my Gravekeeper's power by 500, both ways. Next, when my Guard is flipped, your monster is returned to your hand. Don't be so sad, your father lost a monster that way too, his bubbleman.

"Well, just to keep me from doing the same, I'm playing this face down"

"Very well, my draw"

"I summon, Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!" a cloaked warrior appeared in attack mode (1500, 1500), before getting a boost (2000, 2000).

"Oh, its Yasmin, hey Yas!" Jaden commented, the Assailant nodding as if acknowledging him.

"Um, who?" Timo asked from the coffin.

"Oh, a friend of mine, saved me a few times, and not a bad card at that, when the Assailant attacks a face up monster, she..."

"Wait, that's a girl?"

"Yeah, can't really tell on the card, can you? Anyway, she can change the monster's position"

"Cool"

"Assailant, attack!" the cloaked killed appeared out of the shadows and stabbed the face down, revealing Fiber Jar (500, 500).

"Ha! Now Fiber jar's effect..." Fiber jar was stabbed by Assailant and nothing happened.

"Hey, where's my effect!" The chief laughed.

"When Necrovalley is on the field, the cards that take cards out of the graveyard are off limits, so your Fiber jar's effect is canceled.

"Ah come on!"

"I play two cards face down to end my turn"

"My draw!" Duela drew a new card.

"I summon, a card face down!" as she tried to play it, the card vanished.

"Huh?" she said flabbergasted.

"I see, your spirit friend is hiding somewhere, according to the spirit rule book, if a card spirit does not allow itself to be played, you must remove it and draw a replacement card" sighing, Duela placed Dharc in her pocket and drew yet another card.

"Remind me to 'talk' to that lazy good for nothing..." Hiita growled.

"Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Lady heat in attack mode (1300, 1000), and next, sorry about this, I activate my Quick summon spell card, so I can summon again, calling Hiita!" Hitta gulped nervously as she vanished from Wynn's side and poofed next to her (500, 1500).

"Now, I send both of them to the grave, to special summon Familar-Possessed Hiita from my graveyard!" Hiita and Lady heat vanished. A older, blank faced version of the charmer appeared in attack mode (1850, 1500).

"Um, you sent Hiita to the grave like that why?"

"Because I wouldn't have enough power to defeat Assailant, once I add Mage power!" Hiita glowed faint yellow.

"Mage power increases my monsters power by 500 for each spell or trap I control, and I control only 1 (2350, 2000).

"Now, attack!" Hiita jumped into the air.

"Go, magicians circle!"

"Huh?"

"Now, we summon 1 spellcaster from our decks, as long as it has 2000 or less attack points, and I choose my Gravekeeper's Visionary in attack mode!" a ancient gravekeeper with a silver mask appeared (2000, 1800). Necro Valley Kicked in (2500, 2300).

"I also can summon a monster, and I choose my Familar Possessed Wynn (1850, 1500)", Hiita continued her attack.

"Fool, I activate my Shift, now your attack changes its target, and did I mention that Visionary gains 200 for each Gravekeeper in my graveyard?" (2700, 2500). Hiita was blasted by red energy.

**Duela 3650**

"Now, that your turn's over, I draw, and now its time to battle!"

"Um, maybe it isn't"

"Silence girl!"

"Assailant, attack!" his assailant stabbed Wynn

**Duela 3500**

"Now, attack Visionary!" a blast of red energy hit home

**Duela 800**

Duela staggered, before drawing another card.

"Um Duela, please don't lose, I don't like being buried alive!"

"I'm working on that" she growled, drawing a card.

"I play the spell card pot of greed, and with that, I can draw two new cards" she drew E Emergency Call and Polymerization.

"I activate E emergency call, and with this, I add the Elemental hero Stratos to my hand, and now I play a second Polymerization of mine, fusing my hero Wildheart and my Bladedge, into Elemental Hero Wildedge!" the dark skinned partially armored hero appeared in attack mode (2600, 2300).

"Next, I summon Elemental hero Stratos!" (1800, 300). "Now his ability allows me to destroy any spell card I want, and I choose Necrovalley!" the heroes turbine wings blew harsly, as the valley was torn apart.

"No, how did you..."

"I did, and now your monsters get weaker!" (2200, 2000), (1500, 1500). "Now then, I activate the spell card, monster reborn, so come on back Hiita!" her red haired charmer smiled as she returned to the field (500, 1500).

"Now, Bladedge, ultra attack!" Bladedge jumped into the air and unleashed several scimtar like boomerangs from his armor. The pieces struck both of the Cheif's monsters.

**Cheif 2500**

"Now, Stratos, attack!" Stratos punched the chief.

**Chief 700**

"Now, it's time for Hiita to finish you off!" Hiita looked back.

"Um, I'm a little, power challenged, for that"

"And that's why I have this brand new spell card, Magic Burst (OC card showing Dark Magician girl scowling, with Dark Magician and Arcana's Dark Magician behind her), and with it, if I have a spellcaster on my field, and monsters of the same type and attribute in my grave, Hiita gains their strength!" the powers of Familar Possessed Hiita flowed into Hiita (2350, 3000)!

"What!"

"Hiita, attack the Chief, Inferno breserk, preteen stress, oh whatever, just hit him!" Hiita smacked the Chief in the head with her staff. The chief fell to the ground with stars around his head

**Chief 0 **

"Yay, we're saved!" Timo yelled happily as the casket ejected him, causing him to crash face first in the ground next to Duela. Wynn and Hiita laughed.

"Its not funny!" he cried. It was then that Jaden walked by, with a soda?

"Nice duel by the way, looks nice from the luxury box"

"What, but you were in that box" Wynn pointed to the coffin, which shimmered away, a illusion.

"Huh!"

"You passed sweety, this was a test, well give Timo credit, he played his job well, the unknowing crybaby"

"HEY!"

"Wait, you know him" she looked at Chief, who had Yasmin next to him, who was holding her chief back up.

"Yes, we've met before, never met a kid like this, he actually liked the shadow game... but I must congradulate you for such a great turn around victory. You may be the key to protecting the world of spirits from Kronos, the master of Otnot, Regor, Marik and Dark Jaden, and the spirits offer you a gift" he stepped back, as two Guards brought up a new duel runner, with orange and blue stripes, sort of like Polymerization. A Slifer disk was fused with the runner.

"Wait, I already have one, wait dad..."

"I may, have took it out for a spin, and I may have broke it,l and these rouge thugs may have ran off with your turbo deck..." Duela glared.

"Want me to pulverize him" Hiita asked furiosly, with Wynn nodding.

"Sure, go ahead" Jaden ran like the wind as Hiita, and Wynn charged after him, with her staff out like a bat. Everyone laughed, but as Jaden managed his third round the battlefield run from Hiita and Wynn, Guardian Eatos flew down from the sky.

"Eatos!" her spirit was concerned, it was noticable on her face.

"Wait, what's wrong" Duela asked concerned.

"Its Dharc, she's gone missing! We've looked everywhere!"

"What! what should I do!"

"Sweety, I'd recommend taking your new runner, it has a special feature allowing it to ride through the duel spirit worlds, and try to find her, I can help find the last gummi pieces for the ship"

"Gotcha" Duela nodded, running to the duel runner, as Hiita and Wynn caught up to her. With a yellowy glow, two side cars magically appeared on the side of the runner, one was fire themed, the other was themed after wind.

"Oh yeah, though that might be a nice feature" Jaden smiled, as did Guardian Eatos. Putting on her helmet, as did Wynn and Hiita in their side cars, they sped off, jumping through a warp hole, Eatos flying after them.

"good luck, oh and you might want this" Chief tossed Timo a gummi piece.

(You can look me up on Yu Gi Oh Card Maker, KrspaceT1, to the thread, First Upload Attempt, to see the card Magic Burst. Stay tuned, more of my OC cards on Card Creator will appear shortly


	23. Duela vs Otnot2, family found

Oh, and starting from about here, synchro monsters come with summoning chants

Duela and her companions had burst through the walls of time and space, in there search for Dharc. But as they traveled the starry highway (People who saw Yusei and Jack's second duel, at the end of the fortune cup, that's where she's driving), with Eatos flying behind her, she has no idea what Dharc has gotten herself into.

In a distant, off world, dark castle called Conflictor's castle

The dark castle's gloomy hallways did not change as a bright yellowish orange light illuminated one of them. From the light appeared Dharc, but despite not being in the spirit world, she was solid! Focusing, she closed her eyes and held her staff out. She could sense hundreds of beings of darkness, but she could also sense a friendly dark attribute duel spirit! It was then she opened her eyes, and heard a harsh sound, of something large coming her way. Looking ahead, she saw a white, spider like mechanical creature, a code lyoko style Tarantula. It growled, as it lifted its limps, and started to fire lasers. Dharc ducked behind a column, avoiding getting fried.

"I've got to stop this thing before I'm found" Dharc sighed, as a duel academy style disk appeared on her arm. She drew a card.

"I summon, D.D Survivor!" a cloaked figure with a metal arm appeared (1800,200). It charged at the tarantula, and punched it in the head. It stumbled backwards, before hitting D.D with a laser. It evaporated, and Dharc gasped for breath.

"I, summon Beast of Talwar!" a pale green fiend wielding two large swords appeared. (2400, 2150). It charged, and sliced the tarantula, causing it to dissolve into sand. The card monster vanished, and Dharc panted. It took a lot of power for a spirit to exist in the human world in a physical form, but to fight was a different story. Dharc then started to run through the dark corridors, keeping her senses pealed for any more minions of Kronos. She stopped in her tracks, as a powerful one appeared from the side of a hallway connected to the one she was in.

"Why why, is it something not right I smell" a somewhat psycho voice laughed. Stepping forward was a girl in black and red. She had black hair and amber eyes. A single black wing portruded from her shoulder.

"Why, if it isn't a duel spirit!" she laughed "I, Azula, will enjoy watching you burn!" blue fire appeared in her hands, as she tossed them at the duel spirit.

"Go, Gellenduo!" she said weakly. A blob of light pink and blue appeared and blocked the attack.

"Go, Dark Core!" she said weaker. A black hole sucked Azula up, causing her to dissolve into dust. Panting, she continued onwards

A few corridors of dull activity later

Dharc panted, exhausted into a room. But in here, was what she had been looking for. In a glass case, were two cards, and one of them was Night's end sorceror

"Why, if it ain't one of them charmer girls" a voice said, startling Dharc. Turning, she saw Otnot leaning against the wall, smirking.

"You" she panted, before collapsing. Her vision started to flick with red dots.

"Ha, your all tired from trying to fight your way here! Now, it will be easy to finish you off..." he couldn't finish because Duela's runner impacted itself into him, tossing him into the wall.

"You, guys" Dharc smiled weakly.

"What were you doing!" Duela demanded gently. Dharc vanished, only to reapear as a spirit next to the spirits of Eatos, Wynn and Hiita.

"_I was trying to free my brother_" she weakly said, pointing at the case.

"Your brother?" Duela said shocked. It was then that Otnot forced himself up.

"YOU, your dueling now!" his disk appeared in a flash of darkness from his omnitrix.

"Well, if you must, but if I win, I get those cards!" she pointed at Night End.

"Deal, its not like your going to win anyway"

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"The first move is mine!" Otnot drew a dangerous card.

"MUWHAAHHHHAAAA!"

"What's with that laugh?" Duela asked worried.

"I hold my newest, most dangerous card!" he placed the card in the field spell zone. Suddenly, a familar green ring surrounded them all. Darkness became a aura arround Otnot, as a green circle formed on his brow.

"THE SEAL OF ORICALCOS!" Duela gasped.

"Yes, and now I play a face down, and summon my Krebons in attack mode!" a clown like robot appeared in attack mode (1200, 200). The seal came into play (1700, 200). "And because of my seal, my monster becomes a fiend type monster!"

"Next, I play my Fake Hero spell card, and with it, I special summon my Elemental Hero Avian!" (1000, 1000) the seal effected the hawk man like hero (1500,1000).

"Now, I tune level 2 Krebons, and level 3 Elemental Hero Avian!" Krebons split into 2 blackened green rings, that surrounded the Level 3 Avian.

"The forces of Anarchy, awaken from the darkness that you patrol. Destroy all who appose the laws of chaos and the dark. Synchro Summon, chase down, Stygian Sergeants!" a two headed reptile like patroler with a demonic motorbike revved in attack mode (2200, 1800). The seal became firmly placed on the bike as their eyes glowed (2700, 1800).

"That should do for now, worm!"

"HEY, my draw" Duela scowled.

"I play, the spell card, Polymerization, and with it, I fuse together my Elemental heroes Clayman and Bubbleman, into the Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!" the bulky defense hero squatted in defense (1900, 3000).

"Next, I play two cards face down, and with it, I end my turn"

"I see, my draw!" Otnot smirked.

"This deck has been advanced, it's no longer as pathetic as before, and to prove it, I activate this, the spell card Pot of greed. With it, I draw two new cards" he picked up two more.

"Now, I play Dark Fusion, and with it, I fuse together the monsters Burstinitrix and Clayman, into Evil Hero, Infernal Sniper!" the evil female gun armed creature stood in attack mode (2000, 2500). The seal got onto its head (2500, 2500).

"Next, I special summon to your field, the monster Grinder Golem in defense mode!" a giant gray saw creature appeared on Duela's field (3000, 300).

"And in exchange, I get these, Grinder Tokens!" smaller golems appeared in attack mode (0,0). The seal then boosted their power (500,0).

"Stygian Sergeants, crush that golem!" his cop duo ran over Grinder Golem, crushing it under wheel.

"And with it, my Sergeants ability kicks in, raising its strength by 800 for the turn and giving it a second attack!" the monster roared in a dark aura (3500, 1800).

"Say wha!"

"Now, Sergeants, attack and destroy her mud man!" his demonic biker crushed her Mudballman down to size.

"Go, trap card!" Duela yelled.

"Wait, what!"

"Its a trap called Dimmensional balance" she smirked. "It kicks in when you destroy a monster, first in immediatly ends your battle phase, second it re summons the monster that you destroyed, back in its original position, and third, the attacking monster is removed from play!" Stygian sergents evaporated.

"Grrr, I'm not done yet, I activate the spell card, Premature Burial, now by giving up 800 life points, I can revive a monster from my graveyard, and i choose, Krebons!" the metal clown returned with his boost from before (1700, 200).

**Otnot 3200**

"Now, I tune my Level 2 Krebons, level 6 Infernal Sniper, and both of my level 1 Grinder Tokens!" the monsters all flocked into the dark stained rings of Krebons.

"The ultimate card to defy the forces of light, emerge from the toolbox of the allies of justice. Show your worth to the powers of chaos and darkness. Synchro Summon!, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!" a large blue and silver cannon stood behind Otnot. (3300, 3300). The mark of the Oricalcos appeared on the armor(3800, 3300).

"Next, I play a card face down"

"Well after that note, its my draw!, and with it, I play my own Pot of Greed Spell card, and I activate, the skyscraper field spell!" they were in a city now.

"With it, Heroes gain 1000 attack points if they battle a monster stronger then they are. But that will be for later, as I summon my Elemental hero Avian in defense mode" (1000, 1000).

"Hmmm, a waste, its my draw, and I trigger, DNA Transplant, and I change all the cards we have to creatures of light!" a halo appeared above each monster.

"What gives?" Duela said confused.

"What gives, is that this card allows me to peak into your hand, when you have a light monster in play ,and with it, I can banish all the creatures of light you posess to the graveyard, and you take their combined attack power as damage!" she had Sparkman, and the cannon fired, destroying him. Duela cried out in pain.

**Duela 2400**

"Now, attack his Mudballman!" His cannon blasted Mudball into oblivion.

"I play a card face down. With that, I end my turn"

"It's, my draw!" Duela drew a card.

"I play, my Polymerization spell card! With it, I fuse my Avian and my Burstinitrix!" her two monsters combined.

"I fusion summon, the Elemental hero Flame Wingman!" the good ol favorite of father and daughter spun in attack mode (2100, 1200).

"Next, I activate, my Miracle fusion, combining my Wingman and Sparkman by removing them from play!" her two monsters swirled together.

"Meet, Shining flare wingman!" (2500, 2100). "And thanks to his special effect, for each hero in my graveyard, and I count 5, he gains 300 attack points!" the light around the hero grew brighter (4000, 2100).

"What!"

"Prepare to be blotted out, Shining Flare Wingman, shining brilliance!" a bright light destroyed his armor.

**Otnot 2900**

"You've lost!"

"No, I haven't" he laughed "For I activated, the trap card, zero effecter (OC card showing a 0 stamp over Berserk Gorilla being destroyed by Flamewingman!) And thanks to it, when my card was destroyed, he temporary had 0 attack points, making him immune to your effect, now I also get to draw a new card" he drew.

"Your need it, I play a card face down in defensive mode and face down in my spell and trap zone"

"And now, its my draw" he laughed as he drew the card. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Its this, I activate, my dark fusion spell card. With it, I combine, the powers of my Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo and my Gaia Plate, to create, EVIL HERO, DARK GAIA!" his old monster of doom flapped in, with the two monsters combined power (5800, 0). Then the oricalcos got in (6300, 0)

"Go, hero decoy!" (OC Trap card showing Avian diverting the attention of Mad Archfiend, as Ojama Yellow snuck away) "Now, you have to attack my hero monster with that thing, and your ability isn't activated.

"That's okay with me, DARK GAIA, attack!" Shining Flare was sliced with sharp claws, as it exploded. Duela cried out.

**Duela 100**

"That move barely saved you, and I don't think Aussa the LAME charmer can help you with my DNA transplant out"

"Oh, you've done it now, my draw!" she drew Eatos, and smiled.

"Your in for it now, I flip summon, my Cyber Jar!" the metalic jar appeared (900, 900).

"What the!" both the jar and the dark hero were destroyed.

"Now, we each draw 5 cards, and any level 4 or below monsters we draw are special summoned.

"I call forth, my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (1600, 0) (2100, 0) and my Dark Resonator (1300, 300) (1800, 300)"

"And I call forth" she noticed two new cards in her hand, and she then noticed the pedastal glowing. The cards inside had somehow appeared to her.

"I special summon, Night End sorceror!" Dharc's older brother appeared in attack mode, swinging his scythe (1300, 400).

"Hey there!" he said smoothly.

"And Whirlwing Prodigy!" a blond haired boy with a grin appeared in a gust of wind (1500, 1600).

"As well as Wynn the Wind Charmer and Dharc the Dark Charmer!" her two charmers jumped from her hand (500, 1500). They then hugged each individual.

"Night" Dharc had lost her usual disposition, as was happy!"

"Sis, it's been too long" he smiled

"Whirl!" Wynn said shocked.

"Yep Sis, thought I was gone, did you!" he gave Wynn a noggy. "Luckily ol dark Nephy coughed me up, lets not talk about it" he kept giving her a noogy.

"Ow, Ow, Um Duela, maybe you can help me her!"

"Um, sure thing, but first I activate Night's special effect, a effect that when he is special summoned, I remove two cards from your graveyard" Duela removed his Stygian Sergents and Dark Gaia.

"And now, I activate Whirlwind Prodigies special effect, he counts as two sacrifices for a wind Attribute monster, like Guardian Eatos!" her guardian floated down in a steady wind. (2500, 2000).

"I see you've found him" she smiled at the happy, for once, Dharc. "Let's end this now!"

"Good call, I equip the spell card, United we stand to Guardian Eatos!" Eatos glowed a bright orange. "Now, she gains 800 attack and defense points for each monster I control" (5700, 5200).

"Next, I equip the Goddess Bow Spellcard!" a yellow and blue bow appeared in Eatos's hands.

"This allows a fairy type monster to attack every monster you control, now attack both his creatures!" bright orange arrows flew from the bow, striking both of Ontot's creatures. He lost

**Otnot 0**

"Not so fast, go Oricalcos reverse!" a trap with the seal appeared, and the card started to go at Duela.

"NOW YOUR SOUL WILL BE TAKEN, AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE OURS!" he laughed. Duela meanwhile aimed her duel keyblade at the light, and blasted it, and a door appeared, that she and the spirits she used that turn escaped. The seal flickered away, as Otnot yelled words I will not repeat, ignoring the vanishing bike Duela and her deck escaped on. Oh boy, Kronos would not be happy, their "negotiation pawns" are gone, as with the girl.

A new card, like Magic Burst, currently up at the same place as Magic Burst


	24. Duel academy spirit day duels

"_Hey Duela, I heard your trying to remake your turbo deck_" Dharc said appearing to Duela, who was looking over her old turbo deck.

"I still can't believe dad was kidding about the deck"

"_Well, its Jaden, he doesn't take most anything seriously_, _oh I have something for you_" Dharc gave her first a small box, which Duela opened, inside were the Neo Spacians, Neos, and cards to support them, for turbo duels!

"Dad must have gotten these from his duel with the supreme king, that's what he meant" Duela smiled. Dharc then tossed her something else, a duel monster card pack, like the kind in the real world. It was called, Totally Turbo.

"And where did dad get this?" Duela was surprised as she opened the pack, and found speed spells.

"_He didn't, it came with a note. however"_ Dharc passed her the note.

Get ready to duel soon

Look for me, I've got the looks and the blue hair

From the machine master

P.S Beware the dark signers

"_I have no idea, so mind if I just crash here, Night and Whirl are busy with something, and the other girls are off, somewhere?_"

"Huh, they vanished?"

Meanwhile 21 years in the past

"Um Wynn, are you sure this is a good idea?" Eria sighed. They were in duel academy, around the time of the society of light, in solid form (Um, GX fans might remember the episode with Dark Magician girl appearing, um its sort of like that)

"Of course its a good idea, its duel monster's spirit day, tons of people are dressing up as duel monsters, we'll blend in perfectly! Finding a way back in time doesn't happen every day"

"Just try not to loose to anyone in white" Aussa said adjusting her glasses "according to history, this is when the society of light was around, and if any of us were to become infected with it, we could spread it across the future in a plague that would make Kronos look like a common delinquent"

"Well, let's try to have some fun, at least"

Hiita vs Bastion

Hiita had wandered towards a white building, and shook her head. This was the white dorm, the headquarters of the society of light. Why had she decided to wander all the way here.

"Hey, you!" a british like voice yelled. Turning, Hiita spotted a tall boy in white, with black hair.

"So, getting into the mood of duel monsters spirit day I see, and your soo cute, you look just like Hiita, the fire charmer"

"that's because I am, you dufos" she thought to herself.

"And may I ask why you are so close to the white dorm, and yet you are not of the society, or at least not yet!" he activated his duel disk.

"Bring it on!" she got a academy duel disk on her arm.

"LETS DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start!" Hitta drew a card.

"I summon, my UFO Turtle in defense mode!" a metal turtle appeared in defense mode (1400,1100). "Next, I play a card face down, your up"

"Gladly" the guy drew a card.

"I summon, Oxygeddon, in attack mode!" a green mist form of a pterodactyl appeared in attack mode (1800, 800). "Now, attack her turtle!" a blast of green air flew towards the turtle.

"Not so fast, go backfire!" Hiita activated her trap. Her turtle was still destroyed, but a blast of fire hit the white duelist.

**Boy 3500**

"See, when my Backfire is activate, each time you destroy one of my fire monsters, you loose 500 lifepoints, and I'm not done yet, see you activated my UFO turtles ability ,allowing me to special summon 1 fire type monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points, and I choose, Solar Flare Dragon!" a fire serpent roared in attack mode (1500, 1000).

"Well then, I end my turn"

"Good, its my draw now!" Hiita drew a card.

"I activate, my pot of greed, allowing me to draw two new cards" the green pot exploded on Hiita's field.

"Next, I Summon my Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" the metal like creature rose from a pillar of flames! (1800, 1200).

"Next, I activate the spell, Blaze accelerator!" a black machine gun like thing appeared on Hiita's field.

"With this card active, I can send a Pyro type monster from my hand with 1500 or less attack points from my hand to the grave, and in exchange, I destroy one monster card you control! And by sending Volcanic Shell (100,0) to my graveyard from my hand, your dino is extinct!" a little white creature flew out of the gun, in a aura of flames. It destroyed the boys Oxygedon!

"Err, but because of the effect of Blaze Accelerator, you can't attack this turn" the boy gritted.

"True, but who said I need to attack to win, first I activate my Volcanic Slicer's ability, if it doesn't attack, you take 500 points of damage!" a blast of fire flew from her slicer's mouth hitting the boy

**Boy 3000**

"Now, I end my turn, so my Solar Flare Dragon can slice off 500 more points of damage!" another blast of fire hit the boy.

**Boy 2500**

"Urr, its my draw" the boy drew a ritual monster!

"your in trouble now, I activate, my ritual of Lithmus spell card, now by sending the level 8 water dragon from my hand to the grave, I can call forth the mighty Lithmus doom swordsmen!" a swordsman with two swords stood in attack mode (0,0).

"MY swordsman gains 3000 attack points whenever a continuous trap card is out, like the Backfire you so kindly provided' Hiita growled as the swordsman gained even more power (3000,0).

"Now, my swordsman attacks your Volcanic Slicer!" his swordsman sliced the creature in half. Hiita growled as she lost lifepoints but backfire also hit the boy.

**Hiita 2800**

**Boy 2000**

"Next, I activate the fissure spell card, destroying your Solar Flare Dragon!" a crack in the earth formed under her dragon, causing it to fall into the abyss, but the boy was also hit again.

**Boy 1500**

"Your in trouble now, because I end my turn with the spell De-spell!" her accelerator was totalled.

"Hmm, not bad, but its my draw now!" Hiita drew the card to win this.

"I activate, the spell Soul of Fire, now first you draw a card, and then I remove a pyro monster, and inflict half its attack power to you as damage!" Bastion gasped, drawing a card.

"And I remove, VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE!" a magma rock like creature appeared near the boy (3000, 1800), and punched him.

**Boy 0**

Eria VS Hassleberry

"Dang nabbit, not a single dinosaur, do any of ya'll appreciate the raw power of..." a southern accented muscled man was ranting at a bunch of younger duel academy students

"having a dino brain, sure we understand the stupidity of dinosaurs!" they laughed, as the man growled.

"Urrg, oh sure, there's one dressed as a Vampire Lord, one dressed as Flame Swordsman, even one dressed as Dr. Crowler in a hippy costume, at least I hope that's a costume, if I see just one more non DINO!" he roared when he spotted Eria.

"YOU, ME, DUEL!"

"Um, sure" Eria smiled weakly.

"DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"Its my draw!" the southern guy ranted.

"Black Stego, your drafted!" he yelled as a black stegosauraus appeared (1200, 2000).

"Whenever this soldier is summoned, he automattically fortifies himself, so see if your can break this!" his stego went into defense mode.

"Well, its my draw" Eria drew a card.

"I first play the field spell, A Legendary Ocean!" the area became a underwater ruin.

"Now, water attribute monsters gain 300 attack and defense points, and their levels go down by one, and one that note, I summon my Oyster Meister in attack mode!" a man with a oyster mask swam from the top of the water down (1600, 200) (1900, 500).

"So, that sea food guy's no match for my troops!" the man laughed "Even though props for dueling with cards like the one your pretending to be"

"Pretending" Eria sighed "I activate, the forbidden chalice spell card, now by giving up his ability for this turn, he gains 400 attack points!" (2300, 500). "Now, put that Dino on the MIA list!" Oyster meister swam straight at Black Stego and smashed the dino with a oyster.

"I'll just play a card face down for now"

"Grr, its my turn, draw!" the southern guy growled.

" I hope your ready to meet my Gilosaurus!" the brown raptor roared to the field (1400, 400). "Now, this special forces agent can be summoned by special means, allowing me to dismiss him to call out a higher rankin officer!" his dino dissolved.

"Like Dark Driceratops!" a evil looking green triceratops roared (2400, 1500).

"Now, go and smash that sea food platter she's got!" the creature flew straight at her Oyster Miester.

"Go, Doube Passe!" Eria activated the trap card. His monster instead impacted her directly!

**Eria 1600**

"But now, my Oyster Miester gets to attack you directly!" the boy got hit with a rather bit shellfish

**Boy 2100**

"Ow, but I'm still winning this war, I play a face down"

"Not for long, because I draw, and I sacrifice my Oyster Miester, to summon my Levia Dragon-Daedulus!" a large blue sea serpent roared a torrent of bubbles into the air (2600, 1500) (2900, 1800).

"Thanks to the power of my Oyster Meister, whenever he is sent to the grave for any reason other than battle, I get a oyster token!" (0,0) (300, 300).

"Next, I discard a play the spell card, double summon, allowing me to summon a second monster this turn, so say hello to Royal Swamp Eel!" a white eel swam in from the depths of the ocean (1700, 1200) (2000, 1500).

"Finally, I play monster reborn, so I revive my Oyster Meister!, and don't forget the level altering effects of my Legendary Ocean, as I'm about to show you a move you won't soon forget"

"That's what she thinks, but I have a trap, Mirror Force, so once she attacks, all her cards will be destroyed!"

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Royal Swamp Eel, level 2 Oyster Miester and Level 1 Oyster Token!" Royal Swamp Eel broke Apart

"Tune?"

"Creatures of the icy deep, swim forth to break the surface. Rise and unleash the powers of the sea. Synchro Summon, break the ice, Brioniac Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" a light blue sea serpent roared as it broke the surface of the sea (2300, 1400). (2600, 1700).

"So what, your navy ain't no match for this army!"

"Well, then maybe this is, I activate Brioniac's special ability, by sending a card from my hand to the grave" Eria sent Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth to the grave "I can send a card on the field back to the owners hand, and I choose your face down!" Mirror Force was returned to the army guys hand.

"Now, I attack your Dino with Brioniac, go slush storm" a torrent of water somewhere between ice and pure water (Slush) impacted into the dinosaur.

**Boy 1900**

"Now Daedulus, end this, storm wave!" a giant wave of water crushed the boy

**Boy 0**

"Ahh sam hill"

Wynn vs Syrus

A short little boy with light blue hair and small glasses was walking on a deserted road, when he spotted Wynn who was watching the sea.

"Hey there, so your getting into the duel monster spirit, your dressed just like Wynn, the cute charmer, oh wait did I just say that, um names Syrus, by the way" Wynn giggled.

"What about a duel?" she asked sweetly Syrus blushed.

"Oh, well sure"

"DUEL"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start, by summoning this card, face down" Wynn played a hidden monster.

"Well then, its my move then!" syrus said unsurely.

"I summon, my Steamroid in attack mode!" the metal train cartoon thing appeared in attack mode (1800, 1800). "And now, he attacks, and when my Steamroid attacks, he gains 500 points (2300, 1800)." his train crushed the face down, a bug with 4 stars on its shell. Suddenly, stars appeared on steamroid, causing him to explode.

"Huh!"

"You destroyed my 4 stared ladybug, of DOOM, causing all of your 4 star monsters to be destroyed, and now its my move!" Wynn drew a card.

"I summon, my Luster Dragon in attack mode!" the blue dragon flew out of a blue summon hole (1900, 1600).

"Now, attack him with Sapphire blast!" a gush of blue fire struck Syrus.

**Syrus 2100**

"My draw!" Syrus wimpered.

"I activate, monster reincarnation, and with it I can discard a card from my hand, to regain a monster in my graveyard" he discarded Cycroid to gain his Steamroid back.

"Now, I play Polymerization, fusing my Gyroid and my Steamroid together, creating Steam Gyroid!" a helicopter plane fusion gone cartoon hovered next to Syrus in attack mode (2200, 1600).

"With that, I also summon my truckroid!" a red cartoon truck rose in attack mode (1000, 2000).

"Now, my Steam Gyroid attacks Luster Dragon!" her dragon was smashed by the head of the machine.

**Wynn 3700**

"Now, attack her Truckroid!" the truck ran Wynn over

**Wynn 2700**

"Ow, that was good, now its my draw!" Wynn drew a card. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling like, don't take me wrong, its cute, but?"

"Because I'm about to win! And I start with the spell, pot of greed, allowing me to draw two more cards, and I'll use one of them the spell card Double summon. It allows me to summon twice this round, and I summon my baby dragon!" a small yellow dragon chirped loudly (1200, 700) "as well as my Mist Valley watcher!" a human dressed in green cloths appeared in attack mode (1500, 1900).

"And next, I activate the spell, natural Tune!" Baby Dragon glowed green.

"Um, what's that do?" Syrus asked confused.

"With this, I can make one of my normal monsters a tuner for as long as its out, and now its time to tune level 3 Baby Dragon to level 4 Mist Valley Watcher!"

Baby dragon split into three green rings, surrounding the four stared Mist valley watcher.

"Skies of the earth, brace for the impact of thunder. Rain down your harsh rule on the beings of the air, synchro summon, crash down Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" a large green giant with wings stood over the duel (2600, 2400).

"Whoa, that's big!"

"Yes it is, and I also can activate this, the spell card Megamorph, and I'm going to give it to your Truckroid!" his truck suddenly shrunk (500, 2000).

"WHA!"

"Oh, you don't realize, when I activate Megamorph, if I have more lifepoints then you, the monster equiped with it loses half its power, and now to use it, I attack TruckRoid with my Thunder Lord!" a blast of thunder struck and fried Truckroid.

**Syrus 0**

"OW!"

Aussa VS Dr. Crowler

Aussa was wandering around the inside of duel academy, when he impacted into a strange person somewhere in between being male and female.

"Watch where your going, you incompitent slacker!" he growled "And what is with that ridiculous costume, are you trying to look like Harry Potter or something!" he laughed, not noticing a angry anime tick off mark on Aussa.

"Oh yeah, and what gives you the right to yell at me like that, Ms..."

"ITS DR., DR. CROWLER! AND SINCE I'm FEELING NICE, WE WILL DUEL, WHEN I WIN, YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DETENTION, IF YOU LOSE, WELL YOU GO FREE but lets be reasonable, that's not going to happen.

"Um, okay, lets duel!"

**Both 4000**

"It's my draw" Crowler huffed.

"I first activate, my Ancient Gear castle" a ancient castle appeared behind the he she.

"I summon, Ancient gear soldier in attack mode" a ancient gun armed robot appeared in attack mode (1300, 1300) "that will do for now, since my castle raises Ancient Gear Soldiers power by 300 points" (1600, 1300)

"Well then, I draw!" Aussa drew a card.

"And I summon, Rockstone warrior!" a rock monster appeared in attack mode (1800, 1600).

"Now, destroy his Ancient gear monster!" his soldier was crushed.

**Crowler 3800**

"I'll play two cards face down, to end my turn"

"Well, now its my draw!" the creepy man smiled. "And now, I activate my Castle's special effect, by offering it after two monsters have been summoned, I can call forth, ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" a giant machine robot rose from behind Crowler (3000,3000).

"Yikes, go Spirit Barrier!" Aussa activated a trap.

"So, activating a trap before my monster can attack? Not bad, but not good enough!" his golem crushed her warrior.

"thanks to my barrier, I can't take damage while I have monsters out!"

"Sure, but can you keep it up!"

"I can, and I get two rockstone tokens whenever my warrior is destroyed, so now I draw, and I play my Token feastevil trap card, now I offer both my tokens, to get you for 300 damage for each!"

**Crowler 3200**

"I now summon a card face down, and activate the dark door spell card, now you can only attack me once a turn, and I summon a monster face down in defense mode, with a card face down to go with it"

"Well, its my draw now, and I attack your monster with my Golem!" Golem flew his fist at her monster.

"Go, I activate Waboku!, now all damage goes to zero, and my monster isn't destroyed!" the golem hit a monster called Dummy Golem (800, 800).

"And you now triggered my golem's special effect, now we swap monsters!"

"WHAT!" Dummy and Ancient swapped sides.

"Oh not so fast, I activate my Creature Swap!" the cards got placed back on their original sides.

"Not bad, its my draw now, and I play a card face down"

"Its my draw now, kid, and I activate the smashing ground spell card!" Dummy golem was destroyed.

"No!"

"yes, now my Ancient Gear destroys your face down!" a group of Maoi heads calleld Moai Interceptor cannons were destroyed (1100, 2000)

"It's my draw!" Aussa drew a card.

"I activate the spell card, Painful Choice! This spell card allows me to choose 5 cards from my deck, and show them to you, and you can choose the one to go to my hand, the rest go the graveyard!" Aussa revealed Giant Soldier of Stone, GonoGo, Medusa worm. Gigantes and Dimmensional Prison.

"So obvious, I choose dimmensional prison!" Aussa added the trap to her hand, and the rest to the grave. "You do know that my monster can't be harmed by traps when it attacks?"

"I do, but are you aware of this, I remove all my monsters in the grave!" she removed all 7 monsters in her grave "to summon my Megarock dragon!" a dragon made of rocks roared to life in attack mode (?,?)

"My dragon gains 700 attack and defense for each card I used to summon it, and that's 4900!" (4900, 4900).

"What?"

"Next, I activate my burial from a different dimmension, returning GoNoGo, Medusa worm and Dummy Golem to my grave, and then I remove them again to call another Megarock Dragon!" a second dragon roared to life (2100, 2100)

"Now, attack and destroy his, hers, whatevers, golem!" the golem was shredded by a strm of rocks

**Crowler 1300**

"Finish him!" a storm of rocks destroyed Crowler's lifepoints

**Crowler 0**

Lynna vs Otnot

Lynna was wandering around the abandoned dorm, when she spotted a dark cloaked figure skulking around.

"OTNOT!" she yelled. The figure froze like a deer in a car headlight's path.

"Why, if it ain't one of Duela's pets"

"HEY!"

"So, how're your parents, I heard a friend of yours was around, and his friends, does Darknight Parsath ring a bell?"

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Oh yes, one of my commanders possesses them, but why would I tell you!" he got his answer when Lynna tossed her staff into his eye.

"OW!" he covered the eye with one hand. He pulled a eyepatch from his pocket and placed it on it.

"That was from all of us" Lynna growled. "those cards ruined all of our lives

"I came back here to eliminate Jaden Yuki, and I guess getting this cool eyepatch to make my counterpart much less cool then me, is a good bonus, but I bet my masters would love having your spirit trapped.

"GAME ON!"

**Both 4000**

"Its my draw!" Lynna smiled.

"I activate, the field spell Sanctuary in the sky!" the area became a cloudy kingdom.

"With that done, I summon Nova summoner in defense mode!" a orange and blue circle thing with wings fluttered down in defense mode (1400, 800). " I play a card face down to end my turn".

"Is that it? My draw!" Otnot laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?"

"This, I play fake hero, so I can special summon this, my Elemental Hero Stratos!" (1800 ,300) ,and whenever this card is special summoned, I can move a hero from my deck to my hand" he moved Malicious edge.

"Now, I play a card face down and call forth my Stygian Security in attack mode!" a little demon with a police hedgelight fluttered in in attack mode (100, 600).

"Now, I tune level 1 Stygian security and level 4 Hero Stratos!" the tuning began.

"The forces of Anarchy, awaken from the darkness that you patrol. Destroy all who appose the laws of chaos and the dark. Synchro Summon, chase down, Stygian Sergeants!" the two headed thing revved its motercycle (2200, 1800).

"Now, crush that Nova summoner!" the fairy was crushed under its wheels.

"Now, my monster gets a second attack, and it is with 800 more points (3000, 1800).

"Not so fast, I activate my Nova Summoners ability, I can now special summon 1 light fairy monster from my deck to the field, meet a second Nova summoner!" another fairy fluttered in.

"Fine by me, destroy it!"

"Not so fast, I activate my enchanted Javelin trap card, now I gain the lifepoints your monster has in attack points!"

**Lynna 7000**

"So what!"the fairy was again crushed.

"And now for its effect, I can now call forth Airknight Parsath!: the centaur warrior galloped in from a blue hole (1900, 1400).

"Fine, its your move now"

"Good, its my draw" Lynna drew a card.

"I now tribute my Airknight, to call forth Neo- parsath, the sky paladin!" a more grand version of the warrior glowed as it descended to the field (2300, 2000)

"Whenever my sanctuary is on the field, my monster gains attack points equal to the difference between mine and yours!"

"SAY WHAT NOW!" (5300, 2000).

"Next, i can still normal summon, so meet The agent of Force-mars!" a red fairy also descended from the sky (0,0).

"Like my Parsath, he gains the difference in our lifepoints thanks to the sanctuary!" (3000, 3000)

"WHAT, BUT I GOT THIS COOL EYEPATCH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS!"

"Well, your not going to, my Mars will now destroy your creepy sergeants!" the moterbike duo was slammed with Mars staff

**Otnot 3200** (6100, 2000) (3800, 3000)

"Now Finish this!"

"MOMMY!" he got kicked by the magical horse guy

**Otnot 0**

Otnot ran away, very wimpish

Later

"Today was fun, I got to beat this weird british guy, or girl, I'm not sure what"

"I took on this cute little boy, he was kind of funny"

"I dealt with a wierd southern dino general, guy"

"I burned this white duelist"

"Hiita, did I not warn you about them?"

"You did, I just choose to ignore it"

"Guys" Lynna ran towards the other charmers, panting "I, dueled, Otnot!"

"YOU WHAT"

"I won, but he said, that one of his superiors possessed the cards, that took our families!" all the girls had looks of shock and anger on their face.

"WHEN I FIND THIS PERSON, I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Hiita yelled loudly.

"I'll be the first to recommend a slow, painful, demise, much more rewarding" Aussa had a evil glint in her eyes.

"I just hope he doesn't use the, evil, bbbirrrrdd!" Wynn cried

"Um, guys, we can fantasize about revenge after we're back in our time" Eria sighed


	25. The end part 1, Judgement

"_Guess what we found!_" Night said happily, with the other duel spirits, Shania, Timo, Duela, Yuna, Lighta and Jaden nearby.

"What?" Duela asked confused. He then presented, the final gummi piece.

"Great job" Jaden congradulated. "Finally, we can go and figure out what's going on, and clear my name!"

"Oh, sorry did you say you were going to clear your name, oh so sorry, I'm going to have to disagree!" the supreme king laughed, as he appeared out of a portal of darkness. The group immediatly activated their keyblades.

"Sorry, but your not worth my time" The king laughed, before snapping his fingers. A purple fire barrier formed around them all, except the spot where the king was floating.

"Now, I'd love to stay and duel, but I have a kingdom to overthrow..."

"My dad won't let you!" Yuna yelled.

"Oh, he won't have much of a choice, but to keep you blokes entertained" he drew the Yubel card, and tossed it at Duela. The card hit her head, and vanished, as Duela started groaning and moaning, grabbing her head desperatly

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Jaden yelled.

"_Duela_!" Hiita cried

"_Okay, that's creepy_" Whirl failed to stay calm

"Oh, see ya" the king vanished. Duela's duel disk key appeared on her arm, as her cards ejected, landing on the ground, as the key fell off her arm.

"Duela" Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder, but she tossed him off, before her eyes opened, and everyone stepped back disturbed. The eyes were two different colors, one was orange, and the other was green.

"Jaden" a creepy voice had replaced Duela's own.

"Yuuu...bel!" Jaden stammered. Everyone gasped.

"_A spirit possessed her, I though that was impossible, I tried at least a dozen times_" Hiita cried, "_Um, you know, as an experiment_" she said as the rest of the spirits stared at her with furious looks.

"Get out of my daughter now!" Jaden demanded.

"Oh, I won't, she's rather comfortable..." she stopped as she was rapped in pain again, and in a regular voice "Dad, help me" before Yubel regained control.

"Oh, your daughter want's daddies help" Yubel teased. "But I won't leave unless one of you beats me in a duel, and I choose the short one" she pointed at Lighta.

"No, I'll duel you" Timo growled.

"Either her, or I'll just walk this pretty body into the flames" everyone backed away.

"O..kay, game on!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll star this" Yubel drew a card.

"I active, the field spell card, Speed World!" suddenly, the area became a speeding tube of blue and purple color.

"_Hey, you can't use that in a regular duel!_" Aussa yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but wait its working, so moving on! Now, we can't use any spell cards without taking 2000 points of damage, but anyway, I'll just start this by summoning Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode!" a blue knight fiend appeared in and drew his sword (1800, 1500).

"Is that all, my draw" Lighta drew a card.

"And I'll summon, my Wattgiraffe in attack mode!" a yellow electric giraffe reared up (1200, 100).

"Now, he attacks, and get this, my monster can attack directly!" the giraffe jumped up towards the possessed Duela.

"Not so fast, I activate my Battle Fader!" a clock like fiend jumped from Yubel's hand, blocking the attack with a sound wave.

"_Wha?_" Wynn was confused.

"Battle fader can be special summoned when a monster attacks directly, it also immediatly ends the battle phase" Timo commented.

"Now then, have anything else you want to do?" Yubel laughed.

"No, except this face down"

"Good, its my draw" Yubel gained a big smile on her face. Then suddenly she was pained.

"Lighta, watch out, she's going to play..." Duela tried to warn her.

"SILENCE WORM, I CALL FORTH, myself!" her two fiends vanished, as the card Yubel appeared on the field (0,0)

"No, not that" Jaden said weakly.

"Now, prepare to suffer for what HE did to me" Yubel looked at Jaden as her monster's eyes glowed orange. So did the ones one Watt Giraffes, as they galloped and impacted into Yubel, as a thorn flew out and impacted into Lighta

**Lighta 2800**

"My pain is yours, clone, I end my turn with a face down"

"Lucky shot" Lighta drew a card.

"I summon, Wattgoldfish in attack mode!" a metal electric goldfish swam up in attack mode (100, 0).

"And now, I tune together level 2 Wattgoldfish and level 4 Wattgiraffe!" her goldfish split into two green rings, surrounding the four star giraffe.

"Beasts who power the forces of light, may your leader emerge from the world of myth and .?docid=17466105 Roar the static hopes and dreams of all. Synchro summon, battle Wattchimera!" a metal chimera roared in attack mode (1400, 1200).

"Not bad" Yubel smirked "But it won't be enough to defeat me!"

"Oh, maybe it will, after I activate the trap, light force hope! (OC spell card showing Lyna being flown to the clouds by Nova summoner, Ocubeam and oddly Marshmallon), with this trap card activated, I can send monsters equal to the level of a monster in my grave to the grave, without activating any effects they may have, and revive the monster whose level was used. I discard my four lightsworn monsters I have in my deck, and by doing so, I revive, Wattgiraffe!" her giraffe revved up as it returned to the field again.

"Those magnetic freaks can't stop me" Yubel laughed.

"Oh yeah, I activate the effect of my friend, Effect Veiler, who is currently in my hand" Lighta discarded the tuner, as a white clothed fairy with blue-green hair grabbed a hold of Yubel, holding her down.

"What?" Yubel said shocked.

"Veil, mind explaining?" Lighta asked sweetly.

"Certainly, see when I am discarded, I can negate a monsters abilities until the end of the turn" the fairy told them all.

"Sweat" Jaden smirked.

"_Wicked_" Amazoness Trainee smiled

"With Yubel's ability gone, this is the chance to destroy that thing!" Yuna smiled.

"Now, since I have four lightsworn monsters in my grave, I can call forth my ultimate beast, say hello to Judgement Dragon!" a huge white dragon flew down from the sky (3000, 2600).

"Cool!" Jaden smiled "Can I have him"

"Now, I attack you directly first, with both my Watt monsters!" Chimera and Giraffe galloped straight at Yubel.

"Go, third defender!" (OC card showing three side by side walls, with only the third whole) "This card prevents me from taking damage from the third attack only!" Yubel was struck by both monsters

**Yubel 1400**

"Fine then, I'll still destroy you with Judgement dragon!" a blast of white magic flew from the dragon's maw and destroyed Yubel.

"I'll defeat you next turn, but now that my turn ends, my Dragon causes me to send the top four cards in my deck to the grave" Reasoning, Elecube, Trident Warrior and White Magician Pikeru went to the grave.

"My, move!" Yubel tried to draw, but her hand was acting against its will.

"Let, go of me, you worm" Yubel hissed as Duela continued to resist.

"No, your, surrendering, now" Duela slowly slunk the hand holding the card back to the deck, in order to surrender.

"GWRAAA!" Yubel hisses, as a aura belonging to the light of destruction surrounded her. Duela's resistance suddenly stopped.

"Yubel's being possessed by the light of destruction!" Jaden's eyes went wide open.

"And, its all your fault, dear Jaden" Yubel drew her card "and its going to be little lighta paying the price. And how fitting it be done, by this, the evil version of a card belonging to a dear friend of yours, meet Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" a large white dragon wearing a black and white mask floated down from the speed world (4000, 0).

"Malef what?" Jaden asked confused.

"I play 2 cards face down"

"Okay?"

"And now, I activate the ability of my rainbow dragon, by sending the cards in my spell and card zone to the grave, my monster gains 1000 for each (6000, 0). Lighta had a look of panic in her eyes.

"NO!" everyone else yelled in panic

"Be gone, Malefic Rainbow refraction!" evil rainbow light flew and struck WattChimera. It exploded as Lighta lost

**Lighta 0**

Lighta collapsed, her deck spilling away, Thunder Unicorn, Effect Veiler, Trident Warrior and the rest spilled away.

"Lighta, no, I'm sorry" Duela's voice managed to say, before Yubel took control again.

"It's, alright, I, don't blame you, everyone, thank's, for this life..." she collapsed, as a black aura surrounded her. Everyone gasped.

"From darkness, that, and the other copy here, came, and to that they return" but suddenly the darkness vanished, and standing over the body was that of a ancient looking man, with a staff, with a infinity carving and a omnitrix symbol in it. He sort of looked like Old Vindictive Magician.

"Who, are you" Jaden said shocked. The man picked up Lighta, but yet she was still on the ground, solid wise anyway. A spirit form of Lighta hung on his shoulder.

"I am the wielder of infinity, the guardian and ensurer of heroes across time, and space. I judge all, I maintain the flow of time, and I choose who will go to Elysian, the resting place of fallen heroes, and I have judged Lighta worthy" he vanished with the spirit of Lighta. Everyone had even more tears in their eyes.

"Lighta, I won't let you be in vain, I will defeat the darkness, starting with you yubel!" it appeared as if almost a red aura was glowing around Jaden.

"Fine, you may duel, but you can only use one hero" Yubel laughed.

"Alright then" everyone was shocked he said it so quickly "I choose, Neos!" his deck glowed, as did the decks of everyone, including the lost decks of Duela and Lighta, as cards started flying into Jaden's deck, as hero cards flew out of it, entering his pocket.

"Like it, I didn't realize I could do this, till about 2 seconds ago, so get your game on Yubel!"

**Both 4000**

"It's my draw!" Jaden drew a card. His hand had Wynn the Wind Charmer, Effect Veiler, Hiita the fire charmer, double summon, quick summon and Polymerization.

"Sweetness, I summon Effect Veiler in attack mode!" the duel monster spirit partner of Lighta flew onto the field (0,0).

"Next, I activate Double summon, allowing me to summon a second monster this turn, so meet Wynn the Wind Charmer!" Duela's wind magician spun her staff in attack mode (500, 1500).

"And finally, I activate the spell Quick Summon, so next I'm summonin, Hiita the fire charmer!" the fire magician raised her staff next to the two other spirits (500, 1500).

"So, those weak monsters aren't scary at all!" Yubel laughed.

"Oh yeah, well maybe you don't realize that Effect Veiler is a tuner monster!" Yubel stopped laughing, as a glowing white appeared in Jaden's hand, turning into a card.

"Ready" Hitia asked Veiler.

"I am, that fiend will pay!" the tuner was angry.

"And we can save Duela too!" Wynn commented.

"I tune level 1 Effect Veiler, Level 3 Hiita and Level 3 Wynn!" Effect Vieler became a green ring, which the charmers jumped into, becoming transparent.

"Imprisoned mystic dragon, break the seals that bind you to another world. Avenge the one who is the other side of your signer, Synchro summon!" a bright light filled the area. A blue dragon's tail appeared from it, as did a fairy like dragon. Everyone gasped.

"But, that's not possible" Yubel stammered. "How could you summon..."

"I did, and now meet, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Cliffhanger. This is the begining of the three part end


	26. The end part 2, Fusion

Well, from where I left off

"I see your surprised by this monster" Jaden smiled as the dragon was in full focus (2100, 3000).

"But, your not a signer" Yubel gasped.

"Yes, but Lighta and this dragon's signer are two sides of the same coin, and because we gave her a good life, this dragon has appeared to honor her sacrifice"

"_Yes, and I will not allow your actions to stand_" the dragon said telepathicly.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I will have my revenge on him, for deserting me!" Yubel hissed.

"What does she mean, desert?" Timo said confused.

"_Desert, it means to abandon_" Aussa commented.

"_We know what it means egghead_" Dharc sighed.

"Now, its my draw, dear jaden" she drew a card. Then she was rapped in pain.

"Dad, she drew..." Duela tried to say, before Yubel took control back.

"SILENCE WORM, now where was I, oh yeah, I summon Dark Grepher in attack mode! I was only borrowing that Malefic monster from my new master, but I'm sure that one of you will love to meet him again!" a dark armored man with white hair rose from a portal of darkness in attack mode (1700, 1600).

"_It's him_!" Dharc gasped, with Night backing away slowly.

"And now, I activate a spell card, Trap Booster, and with it, I can activate a trap card straight from my hand, like Spellbinding circle!" a magic circle formed around Ancient Fairy, restricting her.

"Let her go Yubel!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think you don't mind whenever I'm in pain, but you seem to care when someone else is" Yubel hissed.

"Yubel" Jaden glared as he drew a very used spell card.

"I play, my spell card, Pot of greed, and with it, I can draw two new cads" Jaden drew Dharc and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

"_Let me at that, thing_!" Dharc hissed. Jaden nodded

"I summon, Dharc the Dark Charmer in attack mode!" the charmer rose her staff and spun it around before hitting it into the ground (500, 1500).

"What's that little boy going to do" Yubel laughed

"_I'm a girl!_" Dharc hissed.

"And with that, I activate polymerization, fusing the synchro dragon monster Ancient Fairy Dragon and the warrior type Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, to create!" a blue humanoid dragon warrior with a large spear flew up from a swirling mass "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" (3200, 2000).

"Cool!" Dharc commented.

"Now, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, destroy Dark Grepher, Spiral Javelin!" the warrior tossed the spinning spear straight into Dark Grepher, causing him to evaporate into dark particels, the card vanishing as well.

**Yubel 2500**

"Yes!" Dharc smiled grimly. Then she ran straight at Yubel, smacking her in the face.

"Sorry Duela!" Dharc said quietly

**Yubel 2000**

"Oh yes, you sure loving hurting the ones you love Jaden, me, your daughter, whose next?" Yubel laughed.

"_What is all this talk about Yubel's past, with Jaden_?" Eria asked confused.

"Its my turn" Yubel hissed, drawing a card.

"I activate, the spell card Swords of Revealing light, now watch as your errors of the past are revealed!" a dozen bright swords rained from the sky, impacting the ground around Jaden's monsters.

"Now, you can't attack me, but for now, I'm summoning Armegeddon Knight in attack mode" a cowboy like warrior stood in attack mode (1400, 1200).

"Now thanks to his ability, I can send a dark monster from my deck to my grave" Yubel sent herself to the grave.

"Huh, why aren't you using yourself again?" Jaden asked confused.

"Like you care what happens to me, I just think that the charmers would like to meet their old friends again" she laughed. All the charmers, except Dharc flinched.

"And now, I attack your little friend there, sundown slice attack!" Dharc was knocked back by the blade of the cowboy like warrior and destroyed.

"No, Dharc, I can't control..." Duel tried to break out.

"I will break you worm!"

**Jaden 3100**

"Its my move, draw!" Jaden drew his Pot of Avarice.

"I activate my pot of avarice spell card, now I can return the five cards in my grave to my deck" Jaden returned Effect Veiler, Hiita, Wynn, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Aqua Dolphin to his deck, and drew two new cards; Lynna and a OC card.

"I summon, Lynna the light charmer in defense mode" Lynna appeared and pushed her staff out like a barrier (500, 1500).

"I'll also play a card face down"

"Well then, my draw" Yubel drew a card.

"I sacrifice, my Armegeddon knight, to summon Lynna's old friend, Darknight Parsath!" the evil centaur like creature reared its hooves in attack mode (1900, 1400). Lynna wimpered in a terrified manner.

"And see here, my Armegeddon Knight gains 100 attack points for each dark creature in my grave, that means he has a grand total of (2200, 1400)."

"Now, attack that little charmer, dark slaughter!" The creature galloped straight at Lynna.

"No so fast, I activate this, the trap card, Fusion hope!" (OC card showing Flame Wingman protecting Neo Spacian Dark Panther) "This card allows me to sacrifice a fusion monster, like Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, and in exchange, not only do I negate your attack, but I get to return two cards from my graveyard" Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste dissolved as the attack by Darknight was negated. Jaden added Dharc and Pot of Greed to his hand.

"Wow, so much for caring for your monsters" Yubel laughed. "I'll play a card face down and end my turn, but first I'll activate the spell card Emergency Provisions, by giving up my sword's, I regain 1000 life points"

**Yubel 3000**

"Yubel, what I did to you was supposed to help you" Jaden yelled "I was hoping that by allowing you to contact the same energy that my Neo Spacians did, I could stop you from hurting people who I dueled!"

"So that's what happened" Shania commented

"Well you didn't, instead I felt the power of another energy!" Light became a aura around her.

"Well then, allow me to fix that, my draw!" Jaden drew Magicians Unite.

"I summon, Dharc the Dark Charmer in attack mode!" Dharc rose again, spinning her staff (500, 1500).

"Ha, those weaklings can't stand up to my Darknight" Yubel laughed.

"Maybe, but not after this, I activate Magicians unite, when activated, this unites two spellcasters into one monster, with 3000 attack points for this turn!" Dharc and Lynna crossed their staffs (3000, 1500).

"What!" Yubel said shocked.

"Now, Lynna, destroy that horse!" Lynna and Dharc flew straight at Darknight. Lynna's staff filled with light energy, as the staff was struck straight into the horse. The horse warrior evaporated into darkness, as did the card

**Yubel 2200**

"Oh, is Jaden playing with me again" Yubel laughed like a psycho. "But, I'm afraid anything you do won't be enough, I activate this, the trap card invasion of darkness (OC trap card showing hundreds of shadow heartless crawling up a castle) and now, I can summon all the monsters in my deck with DARK in their name, since you destroyed one, ignoring any and all summoning conditions!"

"What!" Jaden said shocked.

"Meet, Rainbow Dark Dragon!" a large black serpent Dragon roared loudly (4000, 0).

"Dark Armed Dragon!" a large armored black dragon stood tall (2800, 1000).

"Dark Horus!" a ancient looking black dragon breathed a torrent of fire(3000, 1800)

"And finally, Dark Nephthys!" a black flaming phoenix descended to the ground (2400, 1600)

"Okay, that's not fair, there has to be some sort of drawback" Shania sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, there is one, I can only attack with one of these guys per turn, and I can not activate the abilites of the monsters I've summoned by this effect, or return them to my hand, but I think they will ensure that you go through my pain, Jaden!"

"Yeah, but I conquered two of them already, the last of them won't be much of an issue, and now I activate, the spell card, pot of greed!" Jaden drew another OC card and fake hero.

"I'll play a card face down, and end my turn"

"But don't forget, your little girl scouts have lost their big boost, and its my draw" Yubel drew her card, and smirked.

"Now, Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy that light charmer and end this, Dark Rainbow Refraction!" a blast of dark rainbow energy flew at Lynna.

"Not so fast, go Neo-Charmer Wave!" (OC quick play spell card showing Hiita's staff touching Flare Scarab's hand), "Now, by sending the charmers back to the deck, I can special summon two Neo spacians in their place, and draw a card, so I return Lynna and Dharc to my deck" the charmer jumped out of the dark blast and back into the deck.

"And say hello to Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!" the fire humanoid beetle stood in attack mode (500, 500) "and Grand Mole!" the large furry mole appeared as well in attack mode (900, 300). Jaden also drew the Neo space field spell.

"Oh well, I'll get you next turn, I'll play a card face down"

"Don't forget, whenever you have a spell or trap card in play, Flare Scarab gets 400 more attack points (900, 500).

"So what, I'll still squash that bug!"

"Well, we'll see about that, because its my draw now" Jaden drew Neos!

"I activate the spell card, Fake Hero, allowing me to special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand (2500, 2000)."

"So, what are you going to use a contact fusion, then dear Jaden" Yubel smiled evilly "But what to do, my trap will make your Grand Neos, or Grand Mole's, ability completely useless!"

"Maybe so, but I have something else, you guys ready?" Neos nodded.

"Lets do it" Scarab nodded.

"I can dig it!"

"Okay, nice pun Grand Mole, now I play the Neo Space Field spell!" they were suddenly in swirling space.

"And now, its time for triple contact fusion!" Grand Mole, Flare Scarab and Neos jumped into the air, before they merged mid air, their cards returning to Jaden's deck.

"Meet, Elemental hero Magma Neos!" a neos with a brownish skin suit, flare scarab wings on his back, and a lava arm descended from the sky in attack mode (3000, 2500).

"_Cool_!" Eria said impressed.

"_Hot_" Hiita commented "_Litterally_"

"Cool dad, you brought out one of your strongest cards!" Duela managed to say before Yubel suppressed her again.

"My Magma neos gains 500 attack points just from my field spell, and 400 more attack points for each card on the field, including himself, so lets see, that's 1300 from my end, and 2000 from your end, giving it a grand total power of (6300, 2500).

"What!" Yubel gasped.

"I hope you like the true power of neospace, this deck I have now, even without Flamewingman, Tempest and the rest of my heroes, is a powerful force ,one you can't stop Yubel, now Magma Neos, attack Dark Nephthys with Meteor Meltdown!" Magma neos tossed a giant meteor straight at Wynn's fear.

"_Yes, if this goes through, Duela's free_!" Eatos smiled.

"And we can go and help dad" Yuna said hopefully.

"Your hopes mean nothing, I activate the shift trap card" Yubel hissed " Now, your attacking my friend, Rainbow Dark Dragon, and don't forget, with one less card in play, your monster grows weaker!" the meteor shrank slightly as it flew instead towards Rainbow (5900, 2500). But then Eria jumped from the crowd towards the meteor.

"_Eria, what are you doing_!" Wynn cried. Eria flew up to the meteor, and batted it like a baseball with her staff. The meteor crashed straight into Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroying it as Eria landed next to Jaden. The monster and card then dissolved into darkness

**Yubel 300**

"_That, was payback_" she panted. (5500, 2500)

"You little, I'm going to destroy you!" Yubel growled, before she winced in pain.

"No, your not hurting my friend, now get out of me!"

"NO!" Yubel and Duela were internally fighting again.

"Um, well its your move, but if you want to give up and leave my daughter's body, I'd be fine with it" Jaden smiled.

"Don't bother Jaden, my draw!" Yubel drew a card, and had a look of annoyance on her face.

"I summon, this pathetic thing in defense mode" the monster Renge, gatekeeper of Dark world, a large blueish gray fiend with large orange hands appeared in defense mode" (100, 2100), and next, I'll place my other monsters in defense mode" (5900, 2500)

"Good, its my draw!" Jaden commented. He had drawn another OC card.

"And a good draw it was, I activate, Charmer's united!" (OC continious spell card showing Wynn, Eria, Hiita and Aussa crossing their staffs together), and with this card, I can special summon as many charmers to the field as I have monster spaces. But there are some extra points, first the charmer's combined attack power becomes all of theirs, and if I have another monster on the field ,he can't attack, sorry Magma Neos, but they can!" Aussa, Wynn, Eria and Hiita appeared on Jaden's field ( all 500, 1500), before the spell card kicked in. Magma Neos also gained more power (7900, 2500)

Aussa's staff's crystals glowed much brighter then normal, and wherever she spun it, and she was currently spinning it like a ninja staff, stones flew out of the ground and followed it around. Hiita's staff was glowing brightly, and it appeared as though that she was on fire as well. Wynn's staff was summoning a massive gale, blowing her hair around like crazy.

"_Hey, I just got this styled_" she complained. Meanwhile Eria's staff was glowing brightly like crazy, and it looked like the power of the sea was an aura around themselves. (all 2000, 1500)

"Now, Aussa, Hiita and Wynn, destroy what monsters you see fit!" Jaden pointed. Aussa jumped into the air, and with her staff, dozens of small rocks pounded into Dark Armed Dragon, destroying the beast. The card and monster dissolved into little black particles.

Hiita charged straight up the body of Dark Horus, before smashing it in the nose with her staff. A torrent of flames flickered from it, covering the monsters as it cried in agony, before it burnt down into dark particles, the card also vanishing.

Wynn flew straight at the monster who gave her her fears, gritting her eyes shut.

"I can conquer it, I can conquer it, I CAN DESTROY IT!" Wynn smacked it straight in the wing with her staff. The monster fell apart into dark particles, as did the card.

"_That a way, sis_!" Whirl called. Magma neos was weaker now, but now Yubel only had one card (6700, 2500). The charmer high fived one another happily

"YOU, WILL PAY FOR THAT, I DRAW!" Yubel hissed, with another look of annoyance on her face.

"I end my turn"

"Good, because its my draw now" Jaden drew A card of Sanctity.

"I activate, the spell card, A card of Sanctity, now we both get to draw until we're holding six cards in our hand!" Jaden picked up Amazones Trainee, Guardian Eatos, Volcanic rat, Silent Magician level 4, Spiritual fusion and Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assailant. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about" Yubel demanded as she drew a few cards of her own.

"Oh, just this hand has cards belonging to so many of Duela's friends" the spirits of the monsters appeared next to Jaden, all smiling. "And they'll make sure that she is returned to normal, but for now, I'll just play this face down"

"Everyone" Duela's voice managed to say.

"SILENCE, YOUR NEVER GOING TO SEE ANY OF THEM AGAIN, YOU WORM!, and its my draw!" Yubel drew a card, and smiled evily.

"Um, was that a smile" Jaden said nervously.

"Oh yes it was, and it's a happy one, because now its your end game, Jaden, I activate Ultimate dark fusion (OC card like Super Polymerization, except the yellow is replaced by Black), and with it, I fuse together the dark monsters of my grave and field, to summon DIVINE DARKNESS, A BEAST THAT WILL CLOAK THE UNIVERSE IN DARKNESS!" Yubel was defiantly going too far.

"Um, Yubel, I'm sorry to say, but this train to crazy town is about to stop, I activate Spiritual fusion!" Jaden revealed his trap card.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that" Yubel said shocked.

"What a father always does, protecting his daughter, with this card, I can choose what is fusing, and I choose, to fuse your soul, with my soul!"

"What!" Yubel, Duela, and everyone who was there, said shocked at once.

"_Squeak_?"

"Yubel, you were doing this because of the light of destruction, and the influences of Kronos, and there is only way to free you of it, by placing you in a soul with the light to block Kronos, and the darkness of justice to block the light of destruction" he said as Yubel was pulled out of Duela, causing her to collapse, as the charmers on the field ran to her. Magma neos and Renge vanished, and Ultimate Dark Fusion changed back into super polymerization. Yubel and Jaden were pulled into some sort of hug, as a flash of light blinded everyone. As the light faded, Jaden was standing, a little wobbly, but still okay.

"Dad!" Duela said happily. He opened his eyes, and they were like Yubel's.

"Well, that was sort of wierd, um wait there aren't any side effects, right, I don't have wings, or have suddenly become female, or something, right?" Jaden asked. Everyone pointed to his eyes.

"But now, I think that its time to help Yugi!" Jaden's eyes went back to Yubel's, as he drew the Polymerization magic card, and activated it, without his key, which he had dismissed as the cards he borrowed returned to their owners. The gummy pieces flew into the air and formed a little space ship (Just like the KH one).

Well, that's part two, and before Omni says anything, the same thing happened in GX with Jaden and Yubel. Um, well only one more part to this first part of a longer storyline

"Oh, those will go away, I think" his eyes returned to normal.


	27. The end part 3, Control

Now, its time for the last chapter, with a few Waking the Dragon's cards redone!

In the Pharaoh's Chamber

Yugi was half asleep on his throne, with his wife Tea lounging next to him, when a burst of dark magic blew up the door to the chamber. Yugi jolted to attention as Dark Jaden strutted into the chamber, with his duel disk at ready.

"And who might you be" Yugi asked carefully "Could you be this Dark Jaden I've heard about"

"Your on the mark, your highness" Dark Jaden laughed "And I'm here to take that crown off your head"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like giving this up today" Yugi laughed grimly

"Perhaps you should understand my position, either I get that crown, or I get vaporized"

"Sound's good to me" Tea yelled "You can't just barge in and tell my husband to..."

"Silence!" a burst of dark wing flew from the supreme king, knocking over containers and statues all over the room. The Pharaoh and Queen barely managed to keep standing

"I challenge you to a duel, the winner gets the throne, and the loser goes to the shadow realm for all eternity!" his disk activated as he placed the Malefic Deck in

"I accept those terms, Tea get back" Yugi said concerned as his disk activated.

"I'm not leaving you" Tea cried "We're all in this together"

"Then you will die together" Dark Jaden laughed

"LET's DUEL!"

**Both 4000**

"I'll start this off!" Dark Jaden drew Malefic world. In his hand were Malefic Chimera, Rainbow Dragon and Handcuffs Dragon, as well as Field Barrier and Dark Mirror Force.

"I'll play a card face down, and activate the Malefic world field spell!" he placed Dark mirror force as the area became a purple starry space.

"With this out, I can add a random Malefic monster to my hand instead of drawing as long as I don't summon it that turn, and my Malefic's attack and number restricting abilities are negated. Next I activate the field barrier spell card" the area was covered in a colorful veil "This will ensure you can't destroy my field spell card, and I'll start with Malefic Handcuff's Dragon in defense mode!" the handcuff themed dragon with a black and white coloring like mask on his metal parts curled up in defense mode (1800, 1800). "This card is only able to be special summoned by removing the Handcuff's dragon in my deck from play"

"Is that it, my draw" Yugi had drawn Berfomet. In his hand were Gazelle, Polymerization, De Fusion, Knight's Title and Beaver Warrior.

"I activate, the spell card, Polymerization!" the fusion spell card activated "Now, I fuse Gazelle, the king of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet" the multi armed fiend and the wild beast twisted together "To summon, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" the two headed chimera roared in attack mode (2100, 1800).

"Now attack and destroy his monster, Pulverizing pounce!" the beast jumped into the air and impacted into the dragon, destroying it. But then the dragon attached itself to his beast, restraining it (300,0).

"Wha?" Yugi said shocked. "I play a card face down" he played De fusion "And that will end my turn"

"This is the power of my malefic monster, whenever this dragon is destroyed, I can attach it to your monsters, and weaken them, but now its my draw, and thanks to Malefic world, I gain a monster!" he added his Malefic Junk Warrior to his hand.

"I remove my fusion deck's Chimera from play, in doing so I summon forth Malefic Chimera, the Flying Mythical beast!" the evil masked version of Yugi's monsters roared in attack mode (2100, 1800).

"What, two Chimera's!" Tea gasped.

"Well well, the king's little cheerleader actually can learn something" the dark Jaden laughed.

"WHAT, DID, YOU JUST, CALL ME!" the queen had a anime ticked off mark

"Ha, I got it mad, I bet this will get you mad too, I remove Rainbow Dragon, in doing so I can call forth Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" the corrupted serpent roared (4000, 0).

"You know, this card just recently took out one of your daughter's little friends" Dark Jaden laughed.

"WHAT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUT DAUGHTER!" Tea and Yugi yelled.

"Oh, they'll be busy for a while now, now my Chimera will show that fake one you have a trick or two!" his Chimera charged at Yugi's weaker one.

"Not so fast, go De Fusion!" Yugi activated his spell card. Chimera split apart, as each monster fortified in defense mode as the attack missed (1500, 1200) (1400, 1800).

"How dare you! Malefic Rainbow Refraction!" a blast of dark rainbow energy struck and destroyed Berformet.

"Urrg, my draw!" Yugi drew Pot of Greed.

"I activate, my pot of greed spell card, and by doing so, I can draw two cards!" he drew Dark Magician and Watapon.

"Unfortunately for you, I have drawn my Watapon, and because of its ability, whenever a card effect moves him to my hand, I can special summon him!" the white fluff ball floated in attack mode (200, 300).

"But now I sacrifice him and my Gazelle, to summon forth, Dark Magician!" both monsters dissolved as a wizard in purple appeared in a flash of black smoke (2500, 2100).

"Aha, whose the man!" Tea smiled.

"So, its your favorite card already" Dark Jaden commented.

"Your correct there, and now I think I'll destroy your Chimera, Dark Magic attack!" a blast of black magic flew from the magician's staff. It blasted the evil beast, causing it to explode.

**Dark Jaden 3600**

"You fool, whenever my Chimera is destroyed, I can revive a weaker Malefic from my graveyard, and I call forth Malefic Handcuff's in defense mode!" the dragon returned.

"That doesn't scare me" Yugi said determined "and now, I activate my Knight's Title spell, and with it, I trade in Dark Magician, for Dark Magician Knight!" Dark Magician became a purple armored warrior (2500, 2100).

"Whenever this card is summoned, I can destroy a card on the field, and I choose to destroy Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" runes formed around Dark Magician's sword, that flew straight at the large dragon and destroyed it.

"No!" Dark Jaden gasped. "But it's my move now, and that mean's a new Malefic!" he gained Malefic Red Eyes.

"From my extra deck, begone Junk Warrior, and hello Malefic Junk Warrior!" the purple synchro monster of Yusei's was on the field, with a black and white mask like Paradox's, and black and white spray paint on his arms.

(Dark, Level 5, 2300, 1200 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Junk Warrior from your extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. When this card is special summoned, remove one Malefic Monster from your Graveyard. This card gains attack points equal to the removed monsters level)

"And now for my monster's special ability to activate, I remove the Chimera in my grave, to give this monster 600 extra attack points (2900, 1300), and now to use them, destroy his Knight, Malefic Junk Barrage!" a black glowing fist from his stained arms struck and destroyed Dark Magician Knight.

**Yugi 3600**

"With that, I'll end my turn"

"My turn!" Yugi drew Old Vindictive Magician.

"I'll play this card face down defensive mode, that'll do it"`

"Will it" Dark Jaden mocked gaining Malefic Stardust Dragon.

"Now, come to me, Malefic Red Eyes, banish your counterpart to the removed from play realm"! the black and white masked black dragon roared to life (2400, 2000).

"Now, attack his monster my Red Eyes, Malefic Inferno!" a black fire ball struck and destroyed a aged wizard with white hair in red (450, 600). But as it was destroyed, Junk Warrior was covered in red cracks and obliterated.

"No, my warrior!"

"Is toast, whenever my Old Vindictive is flipped face up, even if he's destroyed, I can destroy any one of your monsters"

"That's the way Yugi!"

"Very well, I'll end my turn now"

"Good, my draw!" Yugi drew Card of Sancity.

"I activate, my Card of Sanctity magic card, now we get to draw until we each have six cards" Yugi added Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Marshmallon, a OC card and graceful Charity, Dark Jaden had gained Malefic Blue Eyes, Buster Blader and Neos, as well as mystical space Typhoon and the Seal of Oricalcos!

"I summon, another face down monster, and that ends my turn"

"You know what I call that, a waste of time, its my draw!" he drew a OC card and smiled evilly,

"Why are you smiling like that" Tea said shocked.

"Oh, nothing, just this, the Mystical Space Typhoon!" he blew away his own Field Barrier.

"Why are you destroying your own field Barrier!" Yugi's eyes were wide.

"To improve on something, because I'm changing field spells!" Malefic World vanished as his monsters cried out in pain. They then exploded.

"You just destroyed your own monsters!" Yugi said shocked.

"Those weaklings don't deserve to be played, but their loss is my gain, I play the SEAL OF ORICALCOS!" a giant green ring surrounded the field. The same ring formed around dark Jaden's head. As the card was played, Tea was tossed back like nothing and impacted into the wall.

"Tea!" Yugi tried to get her but he was trapped by the spell.

"There is no leaving now" Dark Jaden laughed evilly "Now your soul will definatly be mine, but first with a field spell in play I activate, the card double field!" (OC continious spell card showing Skyscraper with the ghost of Jurassic World inside of it) "Now by removing from play a field spell magic card, its effects are in play as well as the Seal's!" a bit of Malefic's star's fluttered above the seal.

"And now, meet Malefic Stardust Dragon!" the white masked flew into the air and roared (2500, 2000) "Blue Eyes!" the masked blue dragon roared loudly (3000, 2500), "Buster Blader" the purple armored warrior with a black and white masked raised his sword (2600, 2100) "and Neos!" the evil version of Jaden's ace hero spun in attack mode (2500, 2000).

(Dark, Level 7, 2600, 2100 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Buster Blader from your Deck. There can only be 1 face-up Malefic monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. This card gains 500 attack points for each Malefic Dragon type in your graveyard)

"And now, for my seal to take effect!" their mask's each gained their own green marks like the seal as they got a boost in power and evil (3000, 2000) (3500, 2500) (3100, 2100) (3000, 2000).

"And finally, my Blader gains 500 attack additional power points for each Malefic dragon in my grave, and I count 3 there!" (4600, 2100).

"What, how can you summon soo many high power monsters in one turn!" Tea gasped.

"With the powers of darkness, now attack and destroy that face down Neos!" his monster smashed the face down, revealing a marshmallow (300, 500).

"Not that thing!" Dark Jaden sighed

"Yes, and now thanks to him, you loose 1000 life points, and it can not be destroyed by battle!" a red aura surrounded dark Jaden

**Dark jaden 2600**

"It's my draw now!" Yugi drew Beast of Gilfer.

"I activate my graceful charity spell card, now I draw three cards" he drew his own Buster blader, Skilled Dark Magician and Monster Reborn, "and discard two from my hand" he sent Beaver and Gilfer to the grave.

"And with that, I sacrifice my Marshmallon, for Dark Magician girl!" he offered his marshmallow defender, to summon the blond haired wizard in blue and pink (2000, 1700).

"What are you thinking, that thing is way too weak!" Dark Jaden laughed as the wizard gained a anime tick mark.

"If I were you, the last thing I'd be doing is laughing, I next play monster reborn, be reborn Beaver Warrior!" the armored beaver rose in attack mode (1200, 1500).

"And finally, since Dark Magician girl is over level 5, I can special summon from my hand, Zero Dragon!" a purple serpent dragon tuner flew to the field in attack mode. (1400, 700)

(Wind/ Dragon/Tuner 1400, 700 This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can be special summoned when you control a level 5 or higher monster. During tuning only, this card counts as a level 0 monster. This card can not be used for the synchro summoning of a dark attribute monster. If the monster synchro summoned by this effect is effected by an effect that isn't is own, remove this card from play and return that synchro monster to your Extra deck, and special summon 1 of the other monsters used to synchro summon it)

"What sort of card is that, I've never even heard of it!" Dark Jaden was nervous

"I got it from a box, from a man named Leo, and now its time to tune all of my monsters together!" all of his monsters jumped into the air.

"You can't tune them all, there isn't any monster above level 12, and together you have 14 stars on them!"

"But Zero Dragon is a special tuner, when it tunes, he counts as level 0!"

"What!" Dark Jaden gasped as the dragon dissolved into a green mist, surrounding the level 6 Dark Magician Girl and Level 4 Beaver Warrior.

"Spirits of the fusing Dragon, rise from the depths of Atlantis. Behold the protector of man and spirit, Synchro summon!" a flash of white light "Come forth, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Dark magician girl was now in gray knight's armor with a metal skirt and a pink plume on her helmet, riding a large blue and white dragon (2600, 2100).

"Ha, that thing is still too weak to do any good to you!" Dark Jaden laughed as Dark Magician girl again got a angry mark.

"Really then, then why don't I just attack your Neos!" a blast of pink energy flew from her sword towards Neos.

"Your a fool, he's too powerful (2500, 2000), huh!" his monster had gotten weaker, because of a red fiend holding him down.

"Its my Beast of Gilfer, I sent him to the grave with Graceful Charity, and doing so allows me to weaken one of your monsters by 500 points, now finish him my knight!" Neos was destroyed

**Dark Jaden 2500**

"Your pay for that, my draw!" Dark Jaden drew Malefic Cyber End Dragon. He smirked,

"Meet another of my minions, the malefic Cyber End dragon!" the masked tri headed dragon roared in attack mode (4000, 2800). IT then got the seal (4500, 2800).

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack!" his evil dragon flew at the knight, but a burst of pink struck it from her sword and destroyed it.

"What!" Dark Jaden gasped as his blader gained more power (5100, 2100).

"That a way, Yugi!"

"My monster can destroy any card battling her, by discarding a card from my hand" he had sent his Buster Blader to the grave.

"Well then, I guess I'll end my turn" he growled.

"Good, my draw" Yugi drew Swift Gaia.

"Dark Magician girl, destroy his Blader!" a burst of pink light, and the discarded Swift Gaia, took out the malefic monster.

"I'll let you go now, if you can"

"You will pay for mocking me, I draw!" Dark Jaden growled.

"I'll call on Malefic Flare Wingman in defense mode!" the evil wingman crunched down (2100, 1200).

"This grows pathethic" Yugi smiled drawing Legend of Heart.

"IT's time I end this, Dark Magician girl, attack and destroy Flame Wingman yourself!" the knight took flight, a blast of light from the dragon obliterating Flame Wingman.

"Now, I go to my main phase 2, and cast Legend of heart!" Dark Magician Girl's sword glowed brightly.

"What's this!" Dark Jaden said surprised.

"This can only be activated during the main phase 2, when I have my Dragon Knight" Magician Girl waved "and you have the seal, and now its destroyed!" the sword sent a bright light into the air, that caused the seal to evaporate away.

"No, no, NO!" he grasped his head as the seal vanished, as his cyber dragon exploded.

"OH, and you also lose half your life points too!" he was surrounded in a red aura

"Your doing great Yugi!"

**Dark Jaden 1250**

"No, no, no!" he declared "I will not lose this!" he glowed with a black aura. "Let me tell you something, If I lose, I will be terminated, and I will no go, Kronos said I must take your crown by sacred duel, and he never said I can't cheat to do it!" black tendrils shot out of his aura and entered Yugi's deck and grave. Dark Magician Girl, Yugi and Tea gasped.

"Gross!" Tea yelled

"You can't steal my cards!" Yugi yelled.

"I don't care a (censor) bit about the rules, I will not lose this!" Four black tendrils returned to dark Jaden, holding the three Egyptian Gods and Polymerization, now being covered in darkness and turning into Dark Fusion.

"Now, I activate Dark Fusion, to combine the Egyptian God cards together, become the ultimate, indestructible monster!" the three egyptian gods flew into a swirling vortex. There, Winged Dragon of Raw morphed into only a set of golden wings and back armor, that attacked to the blue body of Obelisk. Slifer's head rested on Obelisk's left arm, as it's body slinked around his back to allow his tail to cover his right arm. The beast roared loudly as it was surrounded by a black aura (infinity, infinity)

"What, infinite attack points!" Yugi's eye were wide open.

"Yes, and when he's in play, magic, trap and monster effects are completely useless, so you can't use your magician or your Kuriboh in your hand to save you!"

"Now, end this now my monster, dark fist of fate!" a black aura covered fist flew towards Dark Magician girl the Dragon Knight. But it was as if time had begun to slow down as the fist flew towards his monster. Then the entire field vanished, as Tea and Yugi were alone in a black abyss.

"What?" Tea said confused "Where are we"

"Tea, I need to tell you something, I'm using the power of the Millenium Puzzle to communicate with you. I no longer have the chance to win this duel..."

"Because he cheated!"

"However he did it, he can't be beat. Tea, you may be the last hope once he takes over, you must tell Seto and Jaden, and start a rebellion to protect the people from him. I understand that Jaden will try to reach his friends off this world, and that may be our only hope. You must flew as soon as this communication is over.

"I won't leave you!" Tea was crying.

"Tea, you must stay strong, for the both of us. You and Yuna will be all that's left who can legally take the throne, but more importantly, you must make sure my Puzzle stays out of his hands, he or Kronos could use it for horrible things."

"Yugi..." Tea's eyes were flooded with tears. It was then that two others appeared, the man who had appeared to the dying Lighta and Dark Magician Girl.

"Honestly, you duelist's die too much. Blah blah, for your many actions to protect the people of this world, saving them from disaster after disaster and defending the throne with such skill, I hereby clear you to the fields of Elysian" the man vanished.

"Um, what was that?" Tea asked confused. Yugi shrugged.

"Mana, you need to escape too" He said seriously to the Dark Magician girl.

"Like Tea, I don't want to leave you alone to be destroyed like this" the card declared.

"I know, you've always been a friend to both myself and my father, but if you don't, he will obtain your card, and with it, the key to the spirit world. For his work to be in vain, you must run" crying, both girls nodded.

"Good, I love you Tea, and you, Aunt Mana" the communication ended. They were back in the real world, as the dark magician girl, her synchro upgrade card, and Zero Dragon, dissolved into light. Yugi also removed the Puzzle around his neck, and tossed it to Tea, who ran immediatly from the palace. There was a huge explosion.

Later

Yuna grabbed her heart inside the Gummi ship, and cried out. Everyone suddenly turned to her.

"What!" Jaden said startled.

"Dad" Yuna cried, as she collapsed. Then the non winged fluff ball, Yugi's Kuriboh, appeared in spirit form and started squeaking lie crazy.

"What's that thing saying" Shania sighed leaning against the wall.

"What, Dark Jaden defeated Yugi, he's gone just like Yuna, and now my dark side has control of the world!" Everyone stood up in shock "And his last orders were to get help" the kuriboh nodded grimly as it vanished.

"We can't leave, mom will need help!" Yuna demanded.

"It's a direct order, I don't feel like breaking it, plus with Seto, and my friends, I think she will have plenty of help" the ship then rocketed into space, but 5 minutes later

"WHAT IS THAT GIANT THING!"

Static

Kronos, Alucard, Galbatorix, Otnot and the rest of the dark alliance had entered the throne room, all very impressed.

"You have done well, Haou" Kronos grinned "Even though we could not get the puzzle, or the card, we now have not only the god cards, but this entire world!"

What will be the fate of this world? Where have Jaden and friends ended up? What will the sequel be like? Stay tuned to find out


End file.
